Inside Out: Would You Rather
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: (Warning: CRINGE) This is a story where the emotions play Would you Rather, with questions requested by you! Read the rules for more info. Rated M for suggestive themes. DISCONTINUED, GO TO FORUM (On my profile page)
1. Rules

**Inside Out- Would You Rather.**

Hello everyone! It's Ponystoriesandothers here to bring you an Inside Out fic. Read this page.

Okay, you've seen Truth Or Dare, shipping fics, AU fanfictions and lots more, so now it's time for something new:

 _Would You Rather!_

Incase you don't know what Would You Rather is, it's practically a game where you have a choice and you have to make a decision. Eg: Would you rather go to Mt. Everest Or The Sahara Desert? Here are the rules or whatever.

-You can make whatever would you rather you want! It can even be inappropriate or sexual, I don't care. I also don't care if it's weird, just pick whatever you want. (I know it's K+ at the moment, but I can change it so don't worry kids)

-You can do would you rathers for all the emotions, just one or a group. If you want I can get Riley involved.

-This one is taken from StarNerve (if you're reading this, you have awesome stories by the way): Because I don't want to get in trouble from Fanfiction, I'm going to have to pretend the emotions came up with the Would you rathers themselves. However, I will credit you in the Author's note.

-I'll admittedly say I'm not the biggest fan of Emotion shipping, but I'll include it for the people who do like it.

I think that's all for now, get requesting and I'll see you for chapter one!

 _~Ponystories._

* * *

P.S- If you're here for Falling To Pieces, please go and read my profile. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Inside Out: Would You Rather- Chapter 1**

 **A/N: HOLY SHISH! I got so many more reviews than I thought I would get. Seriously, I expected to get one, two the most. Instead I got 6.. Oh, okay. Regardless, I'm going to try and use literally everybody's request in this chapter, so no one will miss out. I'm sorry if I accidently skip your request, I can be stupid sometimes.**

* * *

" _Annd_..we're out!" Announced Joy, as Riley closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Great job today guys!" The other emotions shifted sleepily, not really paying attention. The atmosphere seemed as bland as tofu. Disgust groaned lazily.

"Oh come on guys, today was a great day; we should be more happy!" Joy exclaimed, waving her arms. Suddenly a thoughtful expression consumed her face.

"Hey! I've got an idea! How about we play would you rather?" The emotions stopped, turned and stared at Joy.

"Would you rather?" Questioned Disgust, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we play that weird game?"

"It will be fun! We practically get to ask each other questions, and you get to choose your preferred answer! It's better to play than it sounds." Joy said, trying to keep the mood happy.

"But what if we can't pick? What if it's too hard?" Fear squeaked, hiding his head. Anger glared at him and Disgust rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that won't happen! We'll have lots of fun, I promise!" Joy said, plastering on a big smile.

"Fine, we can play this stupid game, as long as I don't get dream duty!" Anger snapped, crossing his arms. Joy laughed.

"Very well Mr Blocky," The star said, getting a glare from Anger and a snigger from Disgust. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Fear squeaked and hid behind a pile of memories. Sadness bowed her head quietly. Joy's eyes set on her.

"Okay Sadness! Here's one for you, just give your preferred answer: would you rather have the power to make it rain forever or make people cry forever?" She asked, as everyone stared at Sadness. She looked away nervously.

"Whatever she chooses, I don't want to be apart of some cry land.." Said Disgust, putting her hands in front of her and cringing. Sadness laid on the floor and remained thoughtful.

"Um… It's very hard to choose.." She said, looking a little teary. The descion was making her stressful, and of course, sad. "I-I think I'd like.. Both.." The emotions stared at her in confusion. Disgust groaned and shook her head.

"Can she pick that? Are we breaking the rules?" Fear asked, hiding behind Anger. The brick punched him in the guts and sent him flying.

"Well…" Joy said, clearing her throat, turning her attention to the teardrop. "Are you sure you can't pick?" Sadness shook her head gloomily and trudged over to the corner, with all the mind manuals.

"Okay.. Fear, this one is for you!" Joy said, turning to Fear. He squeaked and jumped into Disgust's arms. She glared at him, followed by dropping him to the floor. He nervously got to his feet and acted like someone was going to arrest him. Joy had a mischievous glance on her face.

"Fear, would you rather kiss Anger and punch him really hard?" The star asked, even grabbing the attention of Sadness, who was reading about imagination land. Fear gulped and Anger stared at him, then at Joy.

"Uh… uh… uh…!" Fear squeaked, hiding his head in shame. Disgust cooed and pointed at him. "Now I have a reason to watch this."

"Um.. Kiss him!" Blurted out Fear, hiding behind a shelf and building a wall of memories in front of him.

"Um… Okay," Joy said, giving a weird look at Fear who seemed to be building the Great Wall of China. "Disgust, this one is for you: Would you rather eat the smelliest cheese or the moldiest?" Disgust cringed and put her hands in front of her.

"Don't even make me think about moldy cheese!" She said, looking like she was about to puke. Anger watched her with a smirk. Disgust clutched her forehead stressfully. "Smelliest!" She cried, before running out the room to go vomit. Anger watched her run out with a smirk.

"This one is for you, Anger," Said Joy, her glance turning to the brick. "Would you rather watch the most annoying baby show or the Triple Dent Gum commercial?" Anger gritted his teeth. Fear covered himself with memories, just in case a certain red emotion decided to give him a beating.

"Hmph.. Anything is better than that darned Gum commercial!" The red emotion snapped, crossing his arms. Joy clapped her hands.

"Okay! Now it's my turn! Somebody give me one!" Joy said, her arms making a welcoming position. She had a big smile on her face; it was like someone was going to give her 20 grand.

"You want a would you rather? I'll give you a would you rather!" Disgust cried, entering the room with sass in every step. Fear gasped at her sudden appearance. She stared at Joy. "Would you rather go on a date with Fear or Anger?" Joy blushed a little and tapped her chin. Sadness, from her lying down reading position looked up at her with interest. Disgust looked pretty satisfied with herself, while Fear and Anger looked quite disturbed. It was a rare thing to seem them both sharing the same feelings.

"Well," Joy said quietly, almost as soft as Sadness. Her hands were brought together and they twitched slightly. "Um.. No offence Anger, but I'd say Fear." She said, her face bright red. Fear blushed as well, and the two glanced at each other.

"And I've got one for you, Beanpole!" Anger snapped, as Fear squeaked and covered his face, his blushing turning to fright.

"Okay, would you rather go on a date with Disgust or Sadness?" He asked, smiling like the devil. Fear glanced at the female emotions. Disgust's eye twitched and Sadness pushed her face into a pillow, hiding her face.

"Er.. Sadness! Please don't give me anymore!" He screamed, hiding behind Joy. Sadness blushed and stared at him with empathy.

"Okay.. um.. Joy.." Said the blue one, looking at the star. She nodded boldly, ready to take her fate (wtf). "Would you rather have.. Um.. ice cream.. Or cupcakes?" The teardrop asked, her voice slightly higher and happier than usual. Disgust raised an eyebrow at this. Joy, who didn't seem to notice smiled brightly; one could swear the mention of sweet foods made her glow brighter.

"That's tricky, but I'm going to say ice-cream, because who doesn't love ice-cream?" Joy exclaimed, as Sadness went back to reading and blocking out the world. Joy turned her head to the broccoli. "This one is for you, Disgust!"

"Great." The green one replied, rolling her eyes. Joy ignored this. "Would you rather smell people's armpits or under their feet?" Disgust's face turned to horror and she stared at Joy with envy. Anger sat back to watch and enjoy the dose of comedy.

"God.. They're both so disgusting!" The green one cringed, and looked away. "Fine! Feet! I can't do armpits- ugh!" She looked like she was about to puke again. "Anger, would your rather-ugh, listen to Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber?" She then ran away to go and vomit. The emotions stared at Anger with intrigue.

"I hate both of them!" Anger snapped, bringing his fists together. Fear hid behind a pile of books that Sadness had already read. Joy made a thoughtful position and stared at him.

"Justin Bieber because he doesn't swing on wrecking balls and lick things! Although I still hate him! The next one is for you, beanpole!" Anger snapped, turning to Fear. He screamed and knocked over the pile of books. Sadness sighed sadly.

"Would you rather be in a place full of vampires or clowns?" The brick asked evilly. Fear almost passed out. He hugged the fallen books as if they were his only protection. Sadness glanced strangely at him, as he stood behind her, grabbing all the books.

"Um.. Vampires! I don't even want to think about.. J-J-Jang.." He said, before passing out and landing on the reading Sadness. The blue emotion touched his nose, which caused him to scream and jump 50 feet in the air and Anger to burst out laughing.

"Joy!" Fear cried, running away from Sadness. "Would you rather.. Go to the zoo or beach?" Fear panted, side glaring at a mind manual that had landed on his face.

"Why does Joy get all the easy ones?" Complained Disgust, her hands on her hips. Fear gasped at her sudden appearance once again; where did she come from? Joy smirked thoughtfully.

"They both sound like a lot of fun.. Hm, probably the beach because swimming is so much fun! Although I do love the zoo." Joy said, looking at Fear with a smirk. He nodded happily, then his face turned to shock when he checked the time.

"Oh god! It's really late, we'll keep Riley up with all of this noise!" Fear squeaked, looking around nervously.

"Riley can't hear us, genius.." Disgust said, crossing her arms. Fear shook his head. "No, no. I mean, with us acting around, it will make her mentally excited and keep her physically awake."

"Good, this game is stupid anyway." Anger complained, getting up. Joy rolled her eyes; she wasn't believing any of that nonsense.

"We'll play again some other time, but for now, Sadness, you're on dream duty." Joy said, looking at the blue emotion. She was involved in her book. There was a large pile of books next to her; she had read the whole library.

"Goodnight." The teardrop put the book down, ready for a session of dream duty.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey yall! Thank you for reading, I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Of course, you can request as much as you want to me and you can pick any would you rather you like. Here are the credits:**

 **-HollyAnne1084**

 **-dodamonkey**

 **-Guest (I didn't know your name)**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-Extreme Light 9**

 **Thanks to all these people for requesting, and I'll see you later!**

 **~Ponystories**

 **P.S- Sorry if the chapter was a little short, would you rather is a quick game.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Inside Out- Would you rather.**

 **A/N: Oh gawd the requests keep coming.. I think I got about 10 more.. Anyways, as usual all the credits will be at the bottom, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to include as many as I could, so hopefully I don't miss any. Sorry if I do.**

* * *

"Another successful day!" Joy cried, as Riley shut her eyes, surrounding HQ in the nighttime darkness.

"You say that everyday Joy." Disgust called, as she packed up her nail polish. "Half the day we spent was working on that stupid assignment about the Ancient Pyramids."

"Yeah, and it was completely pointless! Since when would we need to know about tombs?" Anger snapped, as he shut his newspaper.

"Well, why don't we make the rest of the day better by playing Would You Rather?" Joy suggested brightly, waving her arms. Fear squeaked.

"No, not that game again!" He cried, hiding his head in horror. Joy sighed and tutted.

"Come on guys, we had lots of fun playing last time!" The star cried, standing on top of the console and glancing at her co-workers with a big smile. Her glow spread through the room.

"Yep, fun is what I call thinking about moldy cheese." Disgust scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Joy ignored her, then looked thoughtful.

"Okay, if we play tonight.. Then I'll do dream duty today and _tomorrow!_ " The star said, clicking her fingers in success. Sadness and Fear seemed to be the only one interested by this, as they had dream duty for those nights. Anger had a grin on his face.

"And I get to go first," He said, staring at Fear. The raw nerve squeaked and found a memory to hide his face. Anger cracked his knuckles. "Would you rather swim in a pool full of sharks or get lost in the mind world?" Fear dropped the memory and gasped.

"They both sound horrible! Ah! But at least I sort of know the mind world, so I'd get lost there!" The raw nerve squeaked, sitting on the floor and panting. He breathed in a paper bag to calm down. "Okay, uh.. Sadness, would you rather watch a movie where a little kid dies or an animal dies?" Sadness sat down at her little bookshelf and sniffed, staring at all the books.

"Oh.. they're both so sad.. Dying is such a horrible, but real thing.. And that's sad.. I'd say an animal.. Because human death is so sad.. But that movie where the dog dies is sad as well!" Sadness said, bursting into tears. Disgust got out her lace umbrella and Anger groaned, blocking his ears. Joy kneeled down next to blue girl and patted her back until she finally stopped crying.

"Um.. Joy, would you rather.. Go skiing or skateboarding.." Sadness said, lying down on her back, acting like a jellyfish. She could be such a downer.

"Hm.. That's tricky.. As they're both fun.." Said Joy, tapping her chin and sitting on the console edge.

"And dangerous!" Squeaked Fear from the corner.

"Probably skiing as the snow is fun! Although I like skateboarding. Now, this one is for you, Disgust." Said Joy, staring at the green emotion. The broccoli groaned.

"Would you rather kiss/date Anger or Fear?" Joy asked, smiling wickedly. Disgust's eyes filled with shock, and both Fear and Anger looked freaked out.

"Ugh.. Do I really have to say? My god.. Fine, I'd date Anger because Fear just annoys the crap out of me. And I ain't kissing _no one_." Disgust said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. **(Sorry Fashion Disaster shippers)**. Anger raised an eyebrow and Fear looked a little sad.

"Okay, blocky, this one's for you: Would you rather hear Fear cry or laugh?" Disgust asked, staring at the male emotions with hands on hips.

"Darn.. flipping.. I hear Sadness cry every day and Joy laugh every day so.. I'd say probably laugh.. Crying is just.. Painful.." Anger said, crossing his arms, before giving Fear a evil look. "I've got a good one for you, beanpole: Would you rather be at the hottest place on earth or the coldest?" The brick said, as Fear's body shook.

"Um.. That's hard.. Um.. hottest, because I don't want to freeze to death!" Fear screamed, wrapping his thin body with his hands. "Uh, Sadness!" He began, until Disgust ran over to him and whispered something in his ear with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh.. Okay.. Um, Sadness.. Would you rather watch Phil Collins' music video 'Another day in paradise' or wrap yourself in toilet paper?" Fear asked awkwardly, with Disgust sniggering in the background. Anger and Joy looked intrigued. Sadness got up from her lying down position and sniffed quietly.

"Another day in paradise is so sad.. It makes me cry every time.. But I don't want to wrap myself in toilet paper either, because then I'd smell bad and no one would like me.. So I'd say the music video.." Sadness said, bowing her head and subtly glanced at the star. "Joy.. would you rather.." Anger interrupted, then ran over to her and whispered something in the teardrop's ear, with an evil grin. Disgust narrowed her eyes and muttered 'copy cat.'

"Would you rather.. Uh.. Joy, sit on Disgust's head or do a chapter report on New England?" Sadness asked, as Anger decided to watch the fun and the look on the broccoli's face.

"Ooh.. Uh.. That's a toughie.. Hm.." Joy said, looking like Albert Einstein.

"If you say sat sit on my head I swear.." Muttered Disgust with a scowl aimed at the star.

"Well, the chapter report would take longer and probably be.. Uh.. less fun, so I say sit on Disgust's head! Now, this one is for you, Anger!" Joy said, putting her hands on her hips. Anger scowled.

"What?! It's _Disgust's_ turn!" Anger snapped, his fists clenched. Disgust looked satisfied and blew a raspberry at the brick.

"We're allowed to do whoever we want, Anger. Anyways, you, _ehem,_ clearly said _anything_ was better than the gum commercial, yes?" Joy asked, staring at Anger with a cheeky look in her eyes. The red brick raised an eyebrow, but nodded regardless. Joy clapped her hands. "Excellent. Would you rather watch Riley get turned down by her friends and family for the stupidest reasons like religion, or watch that gum commercial for 6 hours straight, 6 days a week? Joy asked, looking satisfied like she had just roasted the perfect steak. Disgust cooed in the background and Sadness and Fear glanced at each other.

"If you say the former then we throw you in the memory dump." The broccoli said with a grin, causing Joy to laugh at Anger's shocked face. "I'm kidding blocko."

"Fine, that darned commercial.." Anger hissed, crossing his stubby arms. He might be Anger, but he still had a heart. "And don't call me blocko! This one is for you Joy, since you said we can choose whoever. Would you rather kiss Sadness or Disgust?" Joy pulled a disgusted face and it was Anger's turned to be satisfied.

"Okie dokie, I ain't a lesbo **(sorry JoyxDisgust and SadnessxJoy fans)** , but if I had to choose, I'd say Sadness." The star said, as Sadness raised her head with a little smile. The memories of travelling the mind world came back, and filled the short silence. Disgust crossed her arms and scoffed a little, making one assume she may have been a little jealous. "Okay, this is for Disgust!" Joy said, turning to the green one. She glared at Joy. "Would you rather eat candy filled with centipedes or cockroaches the size of centipedes?" Disgust looked away in pure shock, covering her mouth. Anger burst out laughing. Fear was glad to hear him laughing, because that meant he wasn't angry.

"How could you even ask that? Gross! I don't even want to think about- cockroaches! Ugh! The candy because.. I just can't even think about cockroaches! No!" Disgust cried, running away to vomit and Anger giggling away.

"Okay, since Disgust is.. Away, I'll take her turn. Okay, Anger, would you rather spend an entire day with Fear or Disgust?" Joy asked, staring at the brick. He groaned and shook his head, while Fear jumped behind a pile of memories to avoid being strangled.

"Disgust, because I can't stand that beanpole." Anger said, glaring at the raw nerve. Fear shivered and started building a large wall of memories like he did in the last chapter.

"I have one for Joy!" Disgust said, returning with a sassy look; hands on hips and everything. Fear, shocked by her sudden appearance knocked down the wall of memories.

"Deja vu." Sadness said, who was sitting in her corner, watching all the drama.

"Okay, Joy.. since you've asked me so many gross questions, here's one for you: Would you rather eat boogers or dog food?" Disgust said, with a satisfied (and slightly disgusted) look. Joy pulled a face and tried to think it out.

"Hm.. boogers.. Don't all kids pick their nose?" Joy said, with her trademark smile, with hands on hips. This time, the star was the sassy one. Disgust ran away to vomit again.

"Um.. I have one.." Sadness said, from her corner. She was lying down on her pillows, slightly dazed. Joy ran over to her.

"Awesome! What is it, Sadness?" She asked excitedly, as Sadness spread her arms out on the pillows. Joy was always extra happy around Sadness; she liked including her and making sure she was enjoying herself.

"Anger, would you rather.. Strangle Fear or eat spaghetti and meatballs.." Sadness said, with her usual draining voice.

"Good one Sadness! What do you say, Anger?" Joy asked, turning to the brick. Fear quickly covered himself with more memories, creating more deja vu. Anger sighed.

"They both sound great, actually.." Anger said, staring at the hidden purple emotion. "But there's one difference: I can do the former whenever I want!" Said the brick, walking over to Fear with an evil grin. Fear screamed like a 5 year old and jumped 50 ft in the air. He ran behind Joy.

"Help!" He cried, as Joy stood in front of him and rolled her eyes.

"I think that's enough for today.." She said, as she held out a hand to stop Anger.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, chapter 2.. Technically 3. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to everyone who left a review! Here are the credits as usual:**

 **-Orangebird124**

 **-Extreme Light 9**

 **-Dancingwiththesocks**

 **-HollyAnne1084**

 **-Yasmin3**

 **-Crystal Ball**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-Joylovesfear123**

 **Thank you to all these people, and I'll see you for the next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	4. Chapter 3

**Announcement (please read): SO. MANY. REVIEWS. Hey guys, I'm testing something with this story, and I need your help!**  
 **Okay, so on the rules it said you can make your would you rather as inappropriate as you want. I'm just thinking that maybe some people wouldn't like the inappropriate content on my story. This chapter will have some naughty things (but not too many) in it but if you don't like them, please let me know. If you do want them or you don't care, please tell me. Okay, that's all I need to say, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I guess you know from now on this story will have to be rated T unless you guys say otherwise. Also, sorry for the slow update.**

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, and Riley was really tired. She had done nothing but homework for the past week, and she needed a long rest.

"This is a perfect opportunity to play some more would you rather!" Joy said, as Riley shut her eyes. Disgust groaned and Fear squeaked. The star rolled her eyes."Oh come on guys, we haven't played would you rather for ages! Besides, I've got a good one for you, Sadness!"

"Woohoo." The teardrop said glumly, lying in her corner, surrounded by books.

"Okay, would you rather watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica or listen to kids cry all day?" Joy asked (fun fact: I had to go and watch Puella before writing this chapter.. I gotta say, the animation was amazing.)

"Um.. That's hard.. Puella is so sad.. Kids crying is also sad.. I think kids crying, because I would find it more soothing and there is less violence." Sadness said, grabbing a mind manual, then looking up half-heartedly. "Oh, Joy.. um.. Would you rather go to New York City or Los Angeles?"

"Hm.. Tricky! I love both cities! Hm.. Los Angeles because the weather is wonderful! Disgust-"

"Oh what is it this time.." Disgust groaned, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Would you rather have Anorexia or Bulimia?" Joy asked with an evil glare. The broccoli raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh.. Anorexia.. I already vomit enough.." Disgust replied with a groan. She turned to Anger. "Ok Blockface, would you rather be hunted by 100 people or hunt 100 people?"

"Stop calling me weird names! I'd rather hunt 100 people.. I ain't being hunted myself." He turned to Fear with a mischievous glare. The raw nerve squealed and jumped into Sadness' corner. She sighed. "Beanpole, would you rather live in the scariest place possible or the subconscious with Jangles?"

"Ahh! But the subconscious is the scariest place ever!" Fear said, sitting on a red bean bag, "Um.. The scariest place ever, wherever it is! Anything other than the subconscious! Sadness.. Would you rather hang out with Anger or Disgust?"

"Oh.. Probably.. Sorry Disgust, Anger." Sadness answered. (This is for you, Tearbrick shippers). "Um.. Joy.. would you rather see a depressed kid or go blind?"

"Sadness! That's very depressing.. Um.." Joy said with a dry tone. "Hm.. See a depressed kid, so I could make them happy again! Okay, Disgust.. Would you rather listen to raging metal or Bieber?"

"Ugh..raging metal.. I would have to be an idiot to listen to Bieber.. Okay, Joy, would you rather drink a cup of.. Ugh.. vomit or spit?" Disgust asked, with a disgusted tone and expression.

"Yuck! Probably spit. Okay, Fear, this is for you: would you rather date a Yandere or a Tsundere?" Joy asked, staring at the purple emotion. Fear gulped and grabbed his knees.

"Erm.. A Tsundere.. I don't try to think about Yanderes! They creep me out.. Okay, Sadness, would you rather.. Go to the zoo or the aquarium?" Fear asked, staring at the teardrop.

"The aquarium.. The zoo is too noisy." Sadness said, bringing her hands together and staring into space.

"And smelly." Disgust said with an eye roll. Joy groaned at her.

"I've got a good one for you, Disgust." The star said, with a mischievous glance.

"Oh, leave me alone." Groaned the broccoli, crossing her arms and flicking her hair. The star ignored her.

"Would you rather eat cat food or dog food?" Joy asked. Disgust looked completely petrified and disgusted at the same time.

"Why! They're both so.. Ugh! Can I say neither? The thought of them makes me wanna.. UGH!" Disgust cried, running out of the room.

"You've done that too many times, Joy." Fear said, leaning against a wall. Joy laughed with a nod. Fear sighed. "She'll be back for revenge."

"I know that. Okay, Anger, would you rather play Call Of Duty: Black Ops, or CS:GO?" The star asked with a smile.

"Call Of Duty, although I could play either. Beanpole, would you rather watch A Nightmare on Elm's Street or Child's Play?" The brick asked. Fear nearly passed out from the mention of those two movies. Anger, on the other hand, looked quite satisfied. The raw nerve squeaked.

"AHH! Child's Play!" Fear screamed, before passing out on a pile of memories, giving a unsuspecting Sadness a little jumpscare. Anger laughed and Joy snorted.

"Okay, Sadness. Would you rather hang out with me or Anger?" Said the yellow emotion, pulling the unconscious Fear from the pile of memories.

"Um.. I don't know.. Sorry Anger, but I'd say Joy.." Sadness said sadly (this is for you, SadnessxJoy fans). Then there was a clicking noise, making the emotions turn their attention to the somebody who had just entered.

"I'm back!" Disgust cried, from the entrance of the room, "And I've got a really good one for Joy!"

"Okay, how many times are you going to do that?" Anger asked, thinking back to the other times the emotions played Would You Rather. Disgust waved him down and walked up to Joy, making the taller one lean back.

 **-INAPPROPRIATE WARNING-**

"Joy, would you rather let Fear rape you or let him talk dirty to you?" The broccoli asked evilly. Everyone in HQ gasped (even Sadness, who looked up from her book).

"Erm.." Joy said, glancing at the unconscious Fear. "I.. Talk dirty.." Her voice and glow had lost their mojo and colour, making Joy look more like Sadness. She plastered on a strained smile. "Okay! Ehem! Uh.."

"What's happening?" Fear asked with confusion, who got up. No one said anything **(inappropriate warning again).**

"I've got another one!" Disgust cried, clicking her fingers. "Fear, would you rather lick Joy's body from top to bottom or have sex with her?" The raw nerve passed out. Joy stood there without a word and looked even more drained. She nervously laughed.

"Um.. Sadness, if you were in a.. B-BDSM relationship, would you rather b-be the dominant or the s-submissive?" Joy said, panting heavily. Disgust looked extremely satisfied.

"The submissive.. I don't think I could be the dominant.." Sadness said, placing her face on the pillow and sobbing quietly.

"Um.. Excuse me everyone, I need to go.." The star said, running out of the room. Disgust raised an eyebrow, making her wonder if her 'brilliant' plan was so great after all. But then she remembered the amount times Joy had got her on this game. The broccoli went over to the unconscious Fear and pulled his 'hair'. He got up with a squeal and looked around like a meerkat.

"Ah! What's going on?!" He asked, his head shaking vigorously. Disgust slapped him, making his eyes bulge.

"Hey! That's my job!" Anger snapped, crossing his stubby arms.

"Who cares, blockhands? Would you rather watch Sanjay and Craig or Breadwinners?" Disgust asked, with a groan.

"I said don't call me darn names! Those shows are so stupid, they make me feel like-" Anger said, his head suddenly exploding into flames and his fists clenching. "Fine, Sanjay and Craig!" He turned to Fear, who turned and ran away screaming.

"Would you rather play the Scary Maze Game or Truth Or Dare?" Anger spat, calming down (this one is for you, Starnerve).

"Truth or.." Fear said, but he had already passed out onto another pile of memories.

"Good god. I think we really need to stop." Disgust said, with an eye roll.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here are the creditors as usual:**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-Bob**

 **-Anonymous**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101**

 **-Joylovesfear123**

 **-Crystal Ball**

 **-Dancingwiththesocks**

 **-HollyAnne1084**

 **See you guys next chapter! Keep reviewing!**

 **~Ponystories**


	5. Chapter 4

**Inside Out- Would You Rather**

 **A/N: Well, it seems you guys don't care about the inappropriate stuff, so the story will stay rated T! As usual, thank you for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter! (Lots of ones for Disgust and Fear by the way. They're very popular).**

* * *

The events of the last Would You Rather game had set a strange feeling throughout HQ. Joy had thankfully recovered from last time, but she wasn't as keen to play the game as before.

" _Aaaand.._ We're out!" Joy cried, Riley's eyes closing, sending her to sleep. "Another great day, guys!"

"I've got dream duty.." Muttered Disgust irritability, crossing her arms. Then her green eyes flashed with an idea. "Hey.. What about we play Would You Rather?"

"Since when are you into Would You Rather?" Anger asked, folding his newspaper and standing up. Fear squeaked in.. well, fear. Joy suddenly dimmed and went quiet.

"Oh, I don't know.. Since, ehem, last time." Disgust said, side glancing at Joy. The Star looked back and plastered on a nervous grin.

"That.. uh.. Sounds great, Disgust! But Riley is really tired tonight, so maybe we should-"

"Perfect! Joy, would you rather be deaf or blind?" Disgust asked, flipping her hair with satisfaction.

"Um.. well, if I was blind I would never see anything again, and I would miss the sun, so I say deaf." Joy said. Then a smile twitched on her face; maybe she will play this game after all! "Okay.. uh.. Sadness, would you rather watch 'All Dogs go to heaven' or 'Snoopy Come home?'" Joy asked.

"Uh.. They're both sad at the same time.. I think Snoopy Come Home.." Sadness replied, lying down in her favorite corner. "Um.. Fear, would you rather sing 'Something happened on the way to heaven' or act goofy all day?" Disgust raised an eyebrow and Anger stared at the raw nerve.

"That's a good one, Sadness.. Hmm.. Um.." Fear said thoughtfully, looking around. "Probably act goofy. I don't think I'd be able to sing in front of everyone, especially with that song.."

"Okay, I've got a good one!" Anger said suddenly, stealing the attention. "Disgust, would you rather watch the toenail scene from the SpongeBob episode 'House Fancy' or see a kid pick their nose and eat it?"

"Ugh! Anger, you are just as bad as Joy!" The green emotion squeaked, glancing quickly at the star. "How am I supposed to pick one? They're both as bad as each other! Fine, that flipping SpongeBob crap! UGH!" Disgust looked away in.. well, disgust. "Sadness! UGH! Would you rather watch a death scene or an injury scene?"

"Oh.. Injury scene.. I don't think I could watch a death.." Sadness suddenly starting balling her eyes out, thinking about a scene where the dog dies. Joy kneeled down next to her and patted her shoulder, whispering comforting words. Anger groaned and crossed his arms.

"Great..here we go with this crying stuff. Beanpole, would you rather never write a list again or kiss someone in the room?" He asked with an evil glare.

"AH!" Fear said, leaning against a wall. "I can't live without my lists! Kiss someone in the room!"

"Ugh.. Why am I not surprised?" Disgust asked, rolling her eyes. Joy and Sadness had finished their little 'moment', to the relief of the other emotions (especially Anger). The green one stared at Joy, who stared back. It was like a staring contest. Disgust grinned.

"Okay, Joy.. would you rather watch Bing Bong's death over and over again or play a game of Kagome Kagome with the violence?" The former asked. Joy looked a bit taken aback from the memory of Bing Bong. It brought back memories of the journey through the mind world, with the help of Sadness. A tear almost fell from her eye.

"Uh.. Kagome Kagome.. I can't watch that death again." Joy suddenly looked drained and sad, but she shook it off and plastered on a bright smile. "Okay! Here's a really good one for you Disgust: Would you rather watch Miley Cyrus twerking or read a Frozen fanfiction about Kristoff x Hans?"

"I'd go mad either way, really. Read a fanfiction. I do not watch.. Or do twerking. Blocklegs, would you rather kiss Sadness on the cheek or lips? And don't you dare say neither." The broccoli said, with a satisfied grin. Anger growled, and his head exploded for a few seconds, causing Fear to jump into Joy's arms. Sadness looked up slightly, a confused glow in her eyes.

"STOP CALLING ME NICKNAMES! Oh.. By the way, I'd say cheek **(sorry Orangebird).** Here's one for beanpole: Would you rather listen to Spooky Scary Skeletons or Skrillex scary monsters and nice sprites?" The block said, side glaring at Disgust, who ignored him. Sadness went back to mourning about everything sad she could think of.

"Um.. Probably Spooky Scary Skeletons.. The bass drop is too hard for me in the other one. Okay, Sadness, would you rather go swimming.. Or hiking?" Fear said, grabbing every list he owned. Well, not every list he owned. There were too many. His arms were now clutching a large ball of paper, with scribbles of many possible dangers.

"Swimming. Hiking is too tiring. Um.. Joy, would you rather watch Twister or Volcano?" Sadness asked, laying on her favorite pillow. The star tapped her chin.

"Hmm.. Probably Twister, Volcano is kinda boring. Disgust, would you rather dress up as.. Dramatic pause.. Fear or Anger!" She exclaimed, watching the green emotion gasp in horror.

"Ugh.. Good god.. Do I even have to answer that? Fine, Blocknose." Disgust said, crossing her arms and scoffing. Fear sighed sadly and Anger gritted his teeth. Disgust rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Redface, would you rather be locked in a cupboard with Fear or One Direction? Oh, by the way I'm calling you whatever I want. Deal with it." Said Disgust (thug life) with a sly grin. Anger muttered something under his breath and glared at the purple emotion.

"I would rather be in a cupboard with no one. In fact, I would rather not be in a cupboard at all." The emotions glared at him. "Okay! I'll pick someone. One Direction. I am not being with that beanpole! Speaking of that beanpole, would you rather watch The Conjuring or Unfriended?" Fear Squeaked and hid behind Disgust, who rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. **(Fun fact: Unfriended was theatrically released on my birthday, April 17th. That isn't creepy at all).**

"Um.. Ah! Unfriended, although I would never actually really want to watch it! AH! Sadness, would you rather have a kitten or a dog?" The raw nerve screamed, hiding underneath the console. The emotions groaned at him; typical Fear.

"A kitten would be nice, I think. Puppies are too energetic. Joy, would you rather sleep through an exciting day or stay in the rain for an entire day?" Sadness said, her face on the pillow. Joy looked quite disturbed by that one.

"Oh Sadness.. You come up with some really good ones!" Joy cried, staring at the roof thoughtfully. Disgust muttered something under her breath, thinking about the previous game. The star breathed in. "Okay.. probably stay in the rain for an entire day, because the rain can be lots of fun! Disgust, would you rather get judged by popular kids or wear really sweaty clothes all day?"

"Seriously?! Stop giving me all the hard ones! Freaking clothes because I can actually take them off and then shower. Okay, Blockarms, would you rather listen to a squeaker attempt to sing 'Twilight Homicide' or listen to the sound of blood curling screams in pain?"

"Ugh.. I might as well listen to Fear sing that stupid song.. Blood curling screams in pain. I hear them everyday, anyway." Anger replied, giving a dark glare at Fear. The raw nerve nervously looked back. "Beanpole, would you rather cuddle me or Jangles?" The red one said, with an evil smirk.

"What?! That's downright impossible!" Fear Squealed, grabbing his 'hair'. "Erm.. Um.. Uh.. Ah... Hm.. Eh.."

"Oh just get on with it!" Anger snapped, crossing his stubby arms. Joy sniggered from the background.

"Bleh.. Erm.. Uh.. uh! YOU, ANGER!" Fear cried, falling on top of Sadness.

"I just got into a comfortable position.." Sighed the teardrop, pushing off Fear's frail body. Joy cleared her throat.

"Anyways! Disgust, would you rather watch the SpongeBob episode 'The Splinter' or bathe an old person?" Joy asked, staring mischievously at the broccoli.

"Good god.. Ugh.. Watch that SpongeBob episode. I ain't bathing nobody. Sadness, would you rather commit self harm by cutting yourself or burning yourself?" Disgust said, her eyes rotating around the gang. Sadness started sniffing; Disgust knew what was coming. "And can you try not to cry? Please?"

"Um.. C-cutting myself.." Sadness sniffed, trying very hard not to cry. "Anger, w-would you rather have fire powers or i-ice powers.."

"Fire powers, obviously." Anger proudly replied, staring at a red memory. "Okay, greenface, would you rather watch someone drown in acid or go watch someone go legit insane in the Russian Sleep Experiment?"

"Well, barf face, I would rather watch someone go insane. Joy, would you rather be late for hockey practice or drink Red Bull?" Disgust asked, staring at the star, who was helping Sadness back onto her pillow.

"Well, Red Bull gives you wings, right?" The star said, with a smile. "Fear, would you rather.. Hm.. Make out with or let Anger kiss you on the lips and neck?"

"I would never do that!" Snapped Anger, stamping his foot on the ground. Joy ignored him and signalled Fear to answer.

"AHH! Anything, anything, anything over !" Fear screamed, jumping 10 feet in the air.

"That was highly amusing," Anger said, clapping his hands slowly, "Please continue." Fear passed out.

"Um.. Moving on, Disgust, would you rather read a Hiro x Tadashi Fanfic of 'Big Hero 6' or A 'Frozen' Fanfic about Elsa x Anna?" Joy asked, crossing her arms with satisfaction. Disgust groaned and tapped her foot on the ground.

"The 'Big Hero 6' one. Blockeyes, would you rather kiss.. Ugh.. me or Fear?" The green one asked, side glaring at Joy. Anger stiffened.

"You. I ain't kissin' that beanpole.. I'll send it back to you, greenie. Would you rather have your room painted purple or pink?" The brick asked, as Fear got up with a start, scaring Joy and Sadness who were surrounding him.

"Pink. It would match my neckerchief." The green one said, tugging at her neckerchief with a grin. Her face then cringed. "Okay, Sadness, this is my last one. I've had enough of this stupid game for now. Would you rather stab or be stabbed?"

"Oh.." Sadness said, a few teardrops escaping her eyes. "I don't know.. It's too hard to pick!" Her voice crackled with.. Well, sadness. Disgust sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm outta here. I'm not listening to this crying stuff." The green one muttered, leaving the room in a sassy way. "I'll be back when it's done."

"Um Joy.. would you rather.." Sadness paused to sniff for a few moments. "Would you rather be a famous dancer or a famous singer?"

"Hm.. Probably a famous dancer, although a singer would be cool too! Well, I think Disgust was right. It's time to wrap up!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! As usual, thanks for reading and I'm going to update these every third day (if I can) so be prepared. Also, do you think that the two of the emotions (e.g Joy and Disgust) should have a head on would you rather battle? It may be a bit different and a possible mix up to the story! If yes, please say so. Here are the credits:**

 **-Guest**

 **-Bob**

 **-Orangebird124**

 **-Crystal Ball**

 **-wytybbudswygwywb**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101**

 **-Dancingwiththesocks**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **Thanks to all these people and I'll see you for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Inside Out: Would you rather.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! God, you guys gave me some killer ones. Shame on your dirty minds, shame shame shame. Thanks for all your reviews and making me watch Hit the Quan dance! Oh, forgot to say: There are some bad ones in here. Hopefully this isn't like YouTube where a little kid just randomly starts reading this story and then the parent finds out and yells at me for making it inappropriate. If they did, I'd tell them to stop letting their kid on the internet.**

 **YANDERE CHAN. I also found out there was a wiki for that game.**

* * *

Riley, as usual went to bed at her regular time. She'd been having some sleeping problems over the last few nights. It felt like her head was always filled with everlasting fireworks every time she tried to go to sleep. She sighed and braced herself for another sleepless night.

Inappropriate warning, hold your butts.

"Okay, Joy.. Would you rather.. Suck Fear's dildo or Anger's?" Disgust asked, hands on hips. Pretty much everyone looked taken aback by that one **(even me).**

"Oh.." Joy said, who was losing her glow. She seemed to become more paler every time they played Would You Rather. "Um.. Neither?" She replied, with a bright tone. Disgust did not look impressed. "Fine… Um.. Fear's. Anger! Would you rather watch 'Caillou' or 'Peppa Pig'?" Joy asked, quickly turning to the brick.

"I HATE THOSE SHOWS! They're both so silly and argh!" Anger said, taking a few moments to be angry and mutter things. "Crap! Fine, Calliou because I can't stand that darn narrator! BEANPOLE! Would you rather meet.. Jeff The Killer or Pinkamena Diane PIE?" The brick said, bringing his fists together. Fear squealed like a 5 year old and almost fainted. (oh come on Fear, Pinkie Pie is just like another Joy.. mostly).

"AHH!" The raw nerve squeaked, hiding behind Joy. He stammered for a few moments, before taking a deep breath. "Probably.. Uhh.. P-Pinkamena!" He screamed, passing out behind the star. Joy sighed and shook her head. The green one clicked her fingers to grab the attention.

"Well.. I've got one for Sadness." Said Disgust, groaning at the fainted Fear. She cleared her throat and had a mischievous glance. "Okay, inappropriate warning guys." She said, glancing at a patch of wall, where there were no emotions or memories, however, people could read it. "Sadness, would you rather have sex with Anger while he speaks to you in that sexy tone of voice or have Anger kiss you on the lips while being pinned to the floor for 8 hours?" Disgust asked, looking for a good reaction **(guys I think Disgust just broke the fourth wall. Oh hell).**

"Oh.." Sadness stammered, her face suddenly so full of energy it made Joy look like a forgotten memory. However, said energy was not good. Quite the opposite, really. Sadness gulped, while Anger had dropped his newspaper. Disgust was pleased (at least). Sadness looked beyond sad, scared or even shocked. "Erm.. The first option. The sex.." She didn't have the courage to say anything else. Nobody spoke for a few moments.

"What's happening?" Fear asked, getting up. Everyone looked quite disturbed. "Uh.." Disgust pointed to the teardrop.

"Would you rather go surfing or fishing.." Sadness quietly mumbled to the star, who was seated next to her. "I need to be alone." She whispered sorrowfully.

"Hm.. Definitely surfing! Fishing can get really boring and surfing is awesome! Everyone knows that, come on guys! Disgust, would you rather play Nyan Cat or play with a real cat?" Joy said, trying to change the atmosphere of HQ.

"Ugh, play with a real cat. Nyan Cat is actually too annoying to exist." Disgust answered, her eyes devilishly turning towards Anger, "Brickfart, would you rather be chained down and be whipped in the face or stabbed in hand multiple times by Yandere-Chan? Did I mention Yandere-Chan is boss at killings?" The brick tapped his fingers together like a villain.

"Be stabbed in the hand, but Yandere-Chan wouldn't be able to take me down." Anger said, with a satisfied smirk. Disgust rolled her eyes, not falling for that crap. The brick ignored her and crossed his stubby arms, glaring at Fear. "Beanpole! Would you rather have Schizophrenia or Leukemia?" The raw nerve looked terrified by that.

"Um.." He stammered, a trickle of sweat falling down his face. "Schizophrenia.. Please don't make me explain why.. Joy! Would you rather watch '50 Shades Of Grey', or read the book?"

"That's easy! We're not really readers here, so of course the movie version, as long as we don't forget the popcorn!" Joy said, laughing. **(joy u insult me)**

"You mean, the disgusting fattening popcorn." The broccoli said, shaking her hand disapprovingly at Joy. The star replicated her move, then stared at Disgust.

"Okay then, Disgust, would you rather eat _broccoli_ or slime?" Joy asked, her face showed that she had got the green one.

"CURSE YOU JOY! Anything, anything over.. B-b-b.. UGH!" Disgust didn't say anything else, because she had already left the room.

"Not again Joy.." Fear said, crossing his arms like an angry parent. "You know she'll have her revenge.. In a very bad way.."

"I'll take my chances. Okay, Sadness! Would you rather watch 'Supernatural' or 'Teen Wolf'?" Joy asked, staring at the barely moving teardrop.

"Teen Wolf.. I don't like 'Supernatural'.. Um.. Joy, would you rather watch Sherlock Holmes or do the 'Macarena'?" Sadness asked, sighing away like usual.

"Does do the Macarena while watching Sherlock Holmes count as an answer?" Joy asked, doing the 'Macarena' and humming the tune. The brick made a face like Disgust. Joy laughed and pointed at him. "Anger, would you rather watch the 'SpongeBob' episodes 'One Coarse Meal' or 'A Pal For Gary'?" She asked, like a question asker on those game shows.

"'SpongeBob' is so dang retarded.." Anger hissed, cracking his knuckles, giving Fear goosebumps. "'One Coarse Meal.' The other one is just messed up." The brick said, then facing the raw nerve **(here comes a naughty one, look out kids)** "Beanpole.. Would you rather masturbate in front of everyone or while watching 'Family Guy'?" Anger giggled at Fear's horrified reaction.

"AH! FAMILY GUY!" He screamed, running next to Sadness, and furiously covering himself in pillows from her beloved corner.

"Those were my favorite ones.." Sadness sighed, gazing into space with tears.

"I'M BACK SUCKERS!" Disgust said, with a superman pose. Everyone lazily looked up her. She cleared her throat to make her next two words very dramatic. "For vengeance."

"Oh here we go." Anger groaned, crossing his arms. Disgust ignored him.

"But it's different this time. I'm not just asking Joy.. Oh no.. I've got one for all of you!" She cried, clicking her fingers like a swagger with a evil grin. **(no Disgust don't turn into a psycho you are my senpai! *-*)** . "We'll start with Brickbrain." She said, turning to the not-amused Anger. "Would you rather watch John Cena vines all day or 'What are those' all day?"

"Ugh.. John Cena vines.. It's not like I would want to, though. What's your next one, crazy?" The brick huffed, with a expression commonly used by the green one herself.

"Beanpole! Would you rather-"

"Hey! That's what I call him!" Snapped Anger, clenching his fists. Disgust rolled her eyes.

"Fear, would you rather fall into a never ending pit or live with Jangles forever?" The broccoli asked, knowing that this would get the raw nerve.

"AHH! How could you ask that?! THAT'S ACTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE! I'LL NEVER DECIDE!" Fear exclaimed, running around HQ. Anger had to punch him in the guts to stop him from going completely ballistic. He fell on the ground with a crash.

"We'll just say he chose the pit. Sadness, would you rather go onto the deep web or watch a snuff film?" Disgust asked, beaming wickedly. Sadness sighed in depression.

"The deep web.. I don't think I could watch a snuff film.." The teardrop answered, taking a few moments to breathe in heavily and sniff.

"Joy." Disgust said, looking at the star. Joy stared back, with a evil grin. Disgust waved it off; this was her turn. "Would you rather.. Wet yourself or be depressed?"

"Why on planet Earth would I be depressed? Well, if I really had to say.. Wet myself. Now I've got one for you, Disgust: Would you rather have premature wrinkles or have Eczema on your neck?" Joy asked, crossing her arms with a dark glare. The green one snorted.

"UGH! Joy! Gross.. Premature wrinkles.. I don't even want to think about Eczema." She answered, her face showing a desire to puke. Then her face turned like a face from my nightmares. "Oh, by the way.. The first one I gave you, that was just a teaser. I was just messing with you." She said, looking at Joy for a reaction. The star just gestured her to go on, so Disgust did. "Here's my real one: Would you rather watch memories of Bing Bong forever or watch him die?"

"Oh.." Joy said, suddenly very drained. A tear almost escaped her diamond blue eye. "Um.. Watch memories of him.." She said, trying not to burst into tears. She waddled over to the corner of HQ.

"I've got one for you, greenie!" Anger piped up, grabbing the green girl's attention. She gave him a 'oh, really?' look. Anger grinned, ignoring her suspicious eyes. "Would you rather roll in a puddle of mud or urine?"

"YUCK! Gross! I'm saying mud, because urine is so.. UGH!" Disgust squealed, brushing out her dress like it was contaminated.

"We all urinate though." Sadness said, with an unhappy sigh. "It's so unfair." Disgust glared at her, almost scaring the teardrop.

"Don't become like Joy and Anger!" She hissed, wiping her forehead and combing her hair, as if someone had thrown a bucket of crap on her.

"Uh.. Joy, would you rather hug Fear or a core memory?" Sadness asked, adjusting her glasses. A tear fell from her eye. One could see that she may have been harshly insulted.

"That's tricky! Hm.. Both?" Joy said, her glow shining through HQ. Fear blushed and giggled.

"Beanpole! Would you rather listen to Black Veil Brides or Enya?" Anger asked, zapping Fear out of his happy moment. The raw nerve sweat beaded. **(Fun fact: I actually really like BVB's music. Their outfits scare me, though).**

"Um.. Probably Enya.. Black Veil Brides are too intense!" Fear squeaked, biting his lip. "Uh.. Joy, would you rather dab or hit the quan?" He asked this hopefully with no intensity. He didn't really do intensity; he was Fear darn it.

"HIT THE QUEEN!" Joy cried, with extreme excitement. She performed the dance in front of everyone, promptly being embarrassing. Disgust groaned.

"Here we go again."

* * *

 **A/N: WE HAS FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you for reading & reviewing! Guess what: I've got school holidays coming up soon, yay! Here are the credits:**

 **-Joylovesfear123**

 **-SimpleCracker**

 **-Orangebird124**

 **-Crystal Ball (so glad to hear you love my story!)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101**

 **-djfjskfjdjg**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-Dancingwiththesocks**

 **Thanks to all these people, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Ponystories**

 **(dvfdvgbbghjuuhhh, if you're reading this, I just wanted to say I didn't understand you would you rather statement. That's why I didn't include it, sorry).**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh. My. GOD! You guys.. Seriously, you come up with the most messed up would you rathers I have ever seen in my life. Like, my god. How does emotion intercouse work? Poor Fear.. He's been through a lot in this game.. Regardless, because I am sensible person, I'm going to use 'intercouse' instead of 'sex' and 'fudge' instead of.. That word that rhymes with 'duck'. Enjoy! (Oh, I'm updating every 4th day. It's too hard for every 3rd day).**

* * *

Riley yawned as she crunched on a piece of toast. Her eyes fluttered, forcing her to stay awake. She grabbed a glass of water and took a sip, trying to get the cold glass to wake her up.

"Riley, are you okay? You've been acting a lot more sleepy lately." Jill Anderson said, staring at her daughter.

"I've just been having trouble sleeping over the past few days.." Riley replied, with a yawn. Jill raised an eyebrow.

"How long has that been happening?"

"A few weeks ago, but it's becoming more intense now. Sometimes I hear little words, like once I heard a scream, and another I heard a sob, then a cry for revenge."

"Hm.. I'm sure it's just you changing, honey. It'll stop sooner or later." Jill said, patting her daughter's shoulder. Riley sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Why do we have to explain why now?" Fear squealed, clutching his lists from the day. Disgust rolled her eyes. **(Inappropriate warning. Fun fact: I prefer appropriate 'would you rathers'. Just saying..)**

"Because it'll make the game more exciting. Fear, would you rather eat Joy's butt or suck her vajay?" The green girl asked, with an evil glint in her eyes. Fear trembled, and Joy squeaked in discomfort and both almost stopped moving.

"Erm.. Uh.. UGH! The.. second option! I.. I just can't imagine doing the butt.." The nerve stammered, passing out on the spot.

"Okay.. Uh.. Sadness!" Joy suddenly spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Would you rather hug me or Fear?"

"Um.. That's very hard.." Sadness sighed, laying on the couch, her legs sticking out and her arms hanging by her side. "I'd hug you Joy.. Only because I know you better and you are my best friend.. Sorry Fear." Sadness said, thinking of the purple one. Joy smiled gratefully at the teardrop.

"Uh, genius, Fear's passed out. He can't hear you." Disgust pointed out, glancing at the purple twig. "Anyways, Brickblock," **(wow Disgust)** The green one said, taking a breath, "Would you rather watch 'Dora The Explorer or 'Teletubbies'?" Anger scowled.

"Teletubbies. I can't watch Dora The Explorer. We already learn how to speak Spanish in school anyway." He said, thinking about those two shows, making him cringe. He cringing and grinned stopped when he saw that Fear had got up. Anger rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Beanpole, would you rather be a victim of the bite from '87 or have a seizure?"

"Ah!" Fear stammered, grabbing his legs and rocking back and forth on the floor, like a ball, "Um.. Have a seizure, because I don't wanna lose my brain!" He shivered, getting a grin of satisfaction from Anger. The raw nerve gulped and quickly turned to Joy. "Uh.. Joy! Would you rather have the power to fly or light bend?" The star tapped her chin in a good way.

"Hm.. tricky. Although light bending would be cool, for me it's flight all the way! I mean, there are so many places you could go to!" Joy said, clapping her hands and making a Superman pose. "I'll send one to you, Disgust! Would you rather get wet by Sadness' tears or Fear's nervous sweat all over you?"

"Gosh.." The green one cringed heavily. "If either of them were to do that, I'd get out my umbrella." Everyone looked at her blankly. She sighed. "Fine, tears. Sweat is just, no. Just no." She said, cringing and crossing her arms. "Okay, brickity blockity," Disgust said, staring at Anger, **(omg Brickity Blockity. I'm so sorry guys)** , "You better think hard about this one. Would you rather murder one of your coworkers to keep your purpose, but lose that part of who you killed, or kill no one and stay away from Riley and the console for eternity?" Anger looked quite dumbfounded by that one.

"Hm.." He said, deep in thought **(a rare sight, my readers)** , "Probably the.. Hm.. Wow.."

"I got him this time." Disgust whispered to Joy, who smiled with a sigh. The green one smoothed out her dress. "While we're waiting, Sadness, would you rather get murdered or commit suicide?"

"Oh.." Sadness said, her eyes going wet with horrid thoughts. "Commit suicide, as no one would want to murder me. I'm too sad for any of that." A few tears fell off her cheeks, which she lazily rubbed off with her sweater. "Joy, would you rather go to the circus or a pet show?"

"Ooh! I'd rather go to a pet show as circuses have.. Um.. Clowns.." Joy said, the last word of her voice a silent whisper. She cleared her throat and stared at Fear. "Fear! Would you rather direct and write for Dream Productions or rid Riley's mind of the Subconscious?" The star asked with a light in her eyes **(It's about time we gave Fear a positive one. He's been getting all the harsh, sexual ones..so).**

"That's a good one, Joy!" The raw nerve said curiously. "Both?" Joy laughed and shook her head. Fear sighed. "Okay.. Probably get rid of the subconscious."

"Yo, brickflop, are you done yet?" Disgust asked, tapping Anger's redhead. He slapped her hand away with a scowl.

"Yes! I'd say the second option! Riley needs you guys, no more said." He answered, crossing his stubby arms. Everyone stared at him in awe, but he glared back furiously at them, before speaking through gritted teeth. "Greenflop, would you rather watch 'Glee' or 'Gossip Girl'?"

"Ugh.. Gossip Girl, because Glee annoys me," Disgust said, turning to Joy **(inappropriate warning, this is going to be the last one for the chapter)** "Would you rather ***** fudge Anger doggy-style or fudge Fear HARD?" **(*read the top author's note if you haven't already to understand this).**

"Um.." Joy said, her glow going dimm. "The first one.." She said, making an awkward pause through HQ. She quickly regained her energy. "OKAY! Sadness! Would you rather spend a day talking to Riley or have the console to yourself for a day?" Sadness looked up from her corner and sighed heavily.

"I think I would like to talk to Riley about the fallen ice creams, mind world books, the movie where the dog dies, how she nearly ran away.." Sadness said, suddenly bursting into tears, making a puddle around her. Anger and Disgust groaned, while the purple one gasped. The star sat down next to her blue friend and patted her back for a little while, until the tear flow slowed down.

"Um.. Fear, would you rather sacrifice yourself for Joy or protect her for the rest of your life?" The teardrop asked, laying on her back. Fear and Joy stared at each other for a few moments, with Disgust cooing in the background **(thanks Disgust)**.

"Uh.. Protect her, because Riley also needs me. She can't have me gone. Besides, I'm an expert at protecting people, right?" Fear said, with a frightful grin. Anger glared at him.

"Yep. You're the best." Disgust said, rolling her eyes and flicking her hair. Fear shook her off and gulped, facing the star.

"Um.. Joy, would you rather meet Hatsune Miku or Megurine Luka?" The raw nerve asked, his hands shaking. Joy hmmed to herself.

"Good one! Probably Miku, because I think she's cuter, though I have nothing against Luka." The star answered. She turned to a displeased Disgust. "Would you rather watch 'Hentai' or read a 'Yuri Manga'?"

"Ugh.. Read a Yuri. I can take reading lesbian love over watching sexual stuff." The broccoli answered (that's probably what I would say too). "Beanpole, would you rather take a bullet to the shoulder for the safety of your friends and family or get a DOX attack and who's attacking you to come over and stab you in the leg for Riley's safety?"

"Oh.." Fear stammered, backing against the wall, like it was his last hope. "Keeping Riley safe is my purpose, so I'd say a DOX attack." He took a few deep breaths and turned to Joy. "Joy, would you rather watch 'Harry Potter' or 'Twilight'?"

"Definitely Harry Potter. I don't really like the other one." The star answered, with a wink. Sadness didn't look so happy **(well, she never does)**. "Disgust, would you rather attend a masquerade ball or a 50's sock hop?" She asked, with a devilish grin. Disgust groaned and muttered something under her breath.

"Masquerade ball. I can make myself look good in a mask." The green one said, patting her hair, giving it more of a shine. "Sadness, would you rather witness the bite of '87 or the murders of 5 kids?" Sadness sniffed deeply, thinking of those things.

"Uh.. Watch the bite.. I can't watch kids get.." Sadness breathed in, trying to keep her cool. "Anger, would you rather have the power of strength or speed?"

"Strength." Anger said, smiling at his 'biceps' and his rolled up sleeve.

"Good choice. I couldn't imagine you with speed." Disgust commented from the corner. Anger rolled down his sleeve and glared at her. Then his gaze shifted to Fear.

"Beanpole!" He barked, making Fear leap from the wall, "Would you rather see all your phobias or be in a room with Jangles?" The raw nerve squeaked like a small child and wringed his hands together.

"Uh.. I.. Be in a room with Jangles, so I only have to deal with one phobia!" Fear cried, hiding his head with his skinny arms. "Um.. Sadness! Would you rather be insulted by Disgust or yelled at by Anger?" Sadness planted her face in her pillow.

"Insulted by.. Disgust.." She sniffed heavily, dampening her pillow. Disgust scoffed in the background, and both she and Anger gave Fear the stink eye.

"Joy.. Would you rather watch 'Degrassi' or 'Pretty Little Liars'?" The broccoli asked, with a slow tone. She and Anger then whispered together for a few moments, making the raw nerve shiver. _**(Got a secret, can you keep it..)**_

"Hm.. Probably 'Pretty Little Liars'. It has more mystery." Joy said, with a nod. She raised an eyebrow as Disgust and Anger whispered for a few moments. The raw nerve stood between the blue and yellow girls.

"Uh.. while we're waiting.. Joy, would you rather do Dream Duty with me or Sadness?" Fear asked, turning away from the whisperers.

"Hm.. probably Sadness, since, you know, we've wanted to do Dream Duty together for a while now actually.. No offence, Fear." Joy answered, with a sweet smile. Fear laughed and shrugged it off, while Sadness beamed at the taller girl.

"Beanpole!" Anger and Disgust boomed together. The raw nerve slowly turned around, as if the police were about to arrest him. With their voices in sync, Anger and Disgust asked, "Would you rather be in a BDSM relationship like in 50 Shades or be stalked by A from 'Pretty Little Liars'?"

"I thought it was going to be another sexual one." Sadness whispered to Joy.

"We've already said the inappropriate ones were done for this chapter, remember?" Joy whispered back, shrugging **(breaking the 4th wall).**

"Uh.. Be stalked by A.. I don't want to be in a BDSM.." Fear gasped, stepping back slightly and almost falling on Sadness. Anger and Disgust high-fived silently. Joy jumped up, behind the console.

"Great! Anger, would you rather toss the TripleDent Gum memory into the Memory Dump or be left alone by Disgust?" The star asked, pointing at the brick, like a star points to their fans in a show.

"That memory wouldn't live much longer!" Anger cried triumphantly, making a fist punch in the air. Joy laughed and jumped down.

"Well, my turn for Dream Duty. See you tomorrow!" Joy said. She accidentally pushed a button, bringing up a certain ad.

"TripleDent Gum will make you smile-"

"NO!" Snapped Anger, covering his head. Disgust rolled her eyes and followed him out of HQ.

* * *

 **Here's a would you rather for me: Would you rather slap all the people sending inappropriate reviews across the face or lock them in the subconscious? (ErinMilne)**

 **Even though I don't like the inappropriate ones as much as the appropriate requests, I wouldn't want to hurt the reviewers. If I really had to choose, I'd throw them in the Chamber Of Secrets with Jangles, my noisy cat and a fiery stove powered by all the flame comments in Fanfiction, so they can cook marshmallows for the emotions to eat while reading this fanfic.**

 **READ THIS (Please): Thanks for reading, my lovely people! Before I start the credits, I just wanted to ask: Do you all want a chapter with just appropriate would you rathers? If you do, leave your appropriate would you rathers and answer that question! Then, we can have a break from all the crazy inappropriate ones! But that's your choice, of course! Here are the credits:**

 **-Joylovesfear123 (Um.. Nice ones?)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (You're back! I thought you were gone forever..)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (Cool ones)**

 **-Korrasami 88 (Uh.. how's it going? I didn't want you to be left out while I was sending everyone else messages so I sent you one)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Don't do that to Fear!)**

 **-Crystal Ball (yeah, Anger was pretty dumb)**

 **-ErinMilne (I have to agree with you on that one)**

 **-StarNerve (I don't think I'll allow them to do anything, because this ain't Truth Or Dare. That's your story)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I've been thinking over the past few days about the whole 'inappropriate' rating stuff. StarNerve suggested that I make this story M for the suggestive themes, so I suppose I will have to do that. Like I said, I've been thinking and.. I've come up with this:**

 **INAPPROPRIATE REQUESTS WILL NO LONGER BE ACCEPTED AFTER CHAPTER 10!**

 **So you've got this chapter and the next two before no more inappropriate requests!**  
 **Why? Because honestly, I kinda feel uncomfortable writing the inappropriate stuff in. Also, it kind of makes the emotions look.. Weird.. Have the emotions even heard of intercourse before? Yeah.. do emotions even have certain body parts that I will not mention? Note: You can still request naughty things until chapter 11. After that, it's all done. Also, you can still make the would you rathers weird and nonsensical, just don't make them sexual. I'm sorry if I sound demanding..**

 **Happy reading! (Yes, there will be an inappropriate one in this chapter. Only one, calm down people)**

* * *

 _After Riley went to bed.._

"Blockman!" The broccoli called.

"I actually like that name." Anger interrupted, with a gleam. Disgust ignored him.

"You won't like this would you rather. Would you rather watch Nyan Cat or Rebecca Black's 'Friday' video?" The green one asked, wiping Anger's happiness off his face. He scowled and clenched his fists.

"DARN! Ugh.. Friday! I just can't stand Nyan Cat!" The brick answered, grabbing his forehead in frustration. He shook his head, ridding all those cringe worthy memories and looked up at Fear. "Beanpole! Would you rather hug a lion or a snake?"

"AHHH! A lion! Snakes are.. NO!" Fear squealed, rocking back and forth on the floor like a cradle and hiding his thin face. He looked up slowly so you could only see his eyes and antennae **(I think that's what it is)** , the rest of his face was covered in shadow. "Joy.. Would you rather be angry or sad for the rest of your life?"

"Hm.." The star said, glancing at mentioned emotions, "Probably sad, because then I could cheer myself up again!" She waved her arms out flexibly, then turned to a certain blue emotion. "Speaking of sad, Sadness, would you rather have Anger protect you from Jangles the clown or from a deadly hurricane?"

"Protecting people is beanpole's job, although he embarrses them more." Anger hissed, glaring at said emotion. Fear whimpered.

"Um.. Probably from Jangles.. He's not very nice." Sadness answered, sitting near the wall, like a starfish **(silly Sadness, you're a teardrop)**."Um.. Disgust.. Would you rather sit on a ferris wheel or sit on a rollercoaster?"

"Sit on a ferris wheel. Rollercoasters are too fast." The green one said, crossing her arms and cringing. "Angry, would you rather hear Joy's cheering forever or hear Fear's screaming forever?" Anger narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Cheering. I can't stand one minute of that beanpole crying." He hissed, giving Fear the stink eye. "Beanpole! Would you rather watch DyE Fantasy or Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5?" ( **Fun fact: I had to go and watch DyE Fantasy.. The things I do for this story..)**

"WHAT! I.. NEITHER! I CAN'T WATCH EITHER!" Fear cried, running around like a maniac and screaming like a person on a rollercoaster. Anger punched him in the guts. "Okay.. DyE.." The purple one panted, before collapsing.

"Weird." The green one scoffed, pointing at the fallen emotion. **(INAPPROPRIATE WANING. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS ONE PPL).** "Sadness! Would you rather get kinky-kinky with Joy or swallow a.. Dildo?" She asked, with her hands on hips. **(This is the only one guys, I promise).**

"I don't know.." Moaned Sadness, side glancing at Joy, who giggled nervously. Anger raised an eyebrow. "Um.. the kinky.." The teardrop answered, getting a little snigger from Disgust and a look of paranoia from Joy. The red one groaned, then smirked with an idea.

"Joy.. Would you rather cuddle with Disgust or give her a kiss on the head?" He asked, looking at both of the emotions. They stared each other and blushed.

"Cuddle. I mean, who doesn't like a hug?" Joy answered, her voice cracking. Disgust looked plain.. Disgusted. The star cleared her throat. "Anger, would you rather watch Ralph destroy Vanellope's kart in 'Wreck It Ralph' or King Triton destroy all of Ariel's values including the Grotto in 'The Little Mermaid'?"

"Watch King Triton destroy all of Ariel's values. It's kind of funny when she screams 'daddy'." Anger answered, with a happy snort. **(shame on you Anger. Wait, I laughed at that part too..)**

"I remember the time we were lost in Walmart. We screamed 'daddy' over and over again to try and find dad. It felt like we were lost forever.." Sadness sighed dreamily, sliding down the wall. She laid down on the cold floor like a person on the beach.

"What's happening?" Fear asked, getting up and scratching his head. Anger beamed at him.

"You're just in time, beanpole." The brick said, making a punch motion with his fists. Fear took a few large steps backwards, reaching for the wall. Anger pointed at him. "Would you rather have no arms or no legs?"

"Um.. That's tricky," The beanpole thought out loud, tapping his chin, "Probably no arms, because I'd still be able to walk around."

"But then how would you be able to use the console?" Disgust asked, giving him a dumb look.

"I'd use my feet."

"Gross! I would not allow you to put your dirty shoes all over the console! Besides, how would you stay standing if you were reaching over?"

"No, I'd jump on the console."

"What? That's really gross! Joy already prints her butt on the console. Do you even think that's safe?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound so good. Maybe I'd stand on one foot and use the other, like a hand while I stand near the console like you guys. Then I'd use a stool to keep me supported. A really safe stool."

"Do we even have a stool?"

"This conversation is very interesting and all, but we kind of need to get a move on." Joy said, glancing at an impatient Anger. "Um.. Sadness! Would you rather watch ATLA or LoK?" **(that's The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra in case you didn't know).**

"Probably ATLA." Sadness said, from the wall with a dazed expression, as she stayed on the ground. "Joy, would you rather watch Backstreet Boys 'I Want It That Way' music video or the video for the song '19 in 99' by Nick Carter?"

"Definitely '19 in 99'! The video and song are more fun!" Joy answered, having a little boogie. She stopped, did a pirouette and pointed at Disgust. "Disgust! Would you rather eat with Eyeless Jack or Pinkamena?"

"Ugh.. It depends what we're eating.." The green one said. "But in general, I'd say Pinkamena." She took in a breath in and stared at Anger. "Bricky boat! Would you rather get hugged by everyone or get hugged by Fear?"

"If you say everyone, do you mean everyone but Fear?" The brick asked, raising his eyebrow. Disgust nodded with a glint in her eye **(I hope that's right StarNerve)**. "Then everyone. I ain't hugging that purple thing." He made a fist shape and turned to said purple emotion. "Beanpole! Would you rather watch the memories of the 9/11 attacks or the Sandy Hook Shooting Tragedy?"

"Uh.." Fear stammered, his face going pale. "The Sandy Hook Shooting, although both are horrible!" The raw nerve took a few big inhales. "Uh.. Sadness, would you rather lay down in the rain forever or watch nothing but sad movies that have to do with deaths of children, pets etc."

"The rain is nice. I think I'd choose the rain." Sadness said, lying on the floor and daydreaming about said weather. "Um.. Anger, would you rather watch 'Batman vs Superman' or the film 'Deadpool'?" **(fun fact: BM V SM got 27% on Rotten Tomatoes, while DP got 83%. Must be all that fourth wall breaking)**

"Deadpool, for sure! It's way cool." Anger said, making a triumphant fist, which looked weird with his short height.

"Unlike you." Disgust commented, examining her nails. The brick glared at her, getting an idea.

"Alright princess, would you rather eat broccoli or be stuck in a locker and be forced to smell rotten gym socks?" Anger asked, almost making the green one faint like Fear. Joy cooed in the background and crossed her arms.

"Woah." Fear whispered to Sadness, who was actually watching this with wide eyes.

"ANYTHING BUT BROCCOLI!" Disgust cried, running out of the room, calling for a basin.

"Good job Anger. You've seen what happened with Joy.." Fear commented, nervously biting his lip. Anger scoffed.

"You never know with Disgust." Joy said, giggling. "Now, while we're waiting, Sadness! Would you rather switch roles with Fear or Disgust?"

"Um.. Probably Fear.. I don't think I could do Disgust." Sadness answered, sighing at her sad thoughts. She glanced at her little blue shoes and inhaled slowly. "Joy, would you rather sing 'Chasing the sun' by The Wanted or watch Maleficent?" **(Joy might actually sound good singing that song).**

"Singing, here I come!" Joy cried, twirling around the room. Anger shrugged her off, while the other two watched her dance with awe.

"I kind of wish Disgust was here. She could complain how stupid this all is." The brick said, crossing his arms. Then, out the corner of his eye, he saw something green.

"Your wish has come true, blocked!" The green one said, from the front of the room. Joy stopped dancing and everyone stared at her. "First off, Joy! Would you rather have Sadness' loyalty or my prettiness?"

"You think I'm loyal?" Sadness asked, a bit of happiness in her voice. She sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Hm.. Loyalty for the win! Although I'm already pretty loyal." Joy said, facing a disagreeing Disgust. "Here's my one to you: would you rather vomit rainbows or poop rainbows?" **(best one yet)**

"You are weird, Joy." The green one said, crossing her arms and scowling. "Vomit Rainbows. That would make.. Vomit.. More.. ugh, bearable!" She said, looking sickly. She quickly shrugged it off and got herself into focus. "Beanpole! Would you rather be around during Hurricane Katrina or be around 9/11?"

"AH!" Fear wailed, falling onto his butt (Anger laughed at this. Very harshly). "9/11! Hurricanes are too scary!"

"They totally are." Disgust said, rolling her eyes. "Sadness, would you rather wear dresses or skirts?"

"Um.. Skirts.. Although I'd look terrible in either.." The teardrop replied, her eyes getting watery. She dryly looked up at the broccoli. "Would you rather watch Frosty melt in 'Frosty The Snowman' or Ray's death in 'The Princess and The Frog?'" **(why does Frosty smoke though? That's a bad message for kids! Yes I know it was made a while ago)**

"Ray's death is gross! 'Frosty The Snowman'." Disgust answered, turning to the brick. "Okay, I've got a good one for you, Blocko bricktiy blockface blockman bricko **(geez)** , would you rather do 7 minutes in heaven with Fear and actually participate or cuddle him when he's scared?" She crossed her arms and brushed her hair back, then stared at the red one. Anger sighed.

"7 minutes, because then I'd beat him up in the dark." The red block hissed, cracking his knuckles. "Here's one for you, greeno: would you rather watch a Soap Opera or star in one?"

"Watch one, though I could probably do brilliant starring in one." She replied, with a small smile. "Here's another for you, Joy: Would you rather star in a Broadway Musical or a Soap Opera?"

"Ooh! A Broadway Musical would be much more fun, singing and dancing.." Joy said, dancing around a bit, her dress flowing. She jumped on top of the console, making a certain green emotion groan.

"We need you to tell us the answer, not show it." Disgust sighed, getting a look from Anger, who traced back to her absence before. "And get your dirty feet off the console! That's just as bad as armless Fear!"

"Speaking of Fear," Anger piped up darkly, making the raw nerve gulp, "Beanpole, would you rather ride a fearsome rollercoaster or enter a haunted house?"

"NO!" Fear squealed, hiding behind Joy, who had finished dancing and was standing in front of the console. He stammered with his fingers for a bit before breathing heavily. "Um.. Enter a Haunted House, because then I could leave again! AH!" The raw nerve ran around, then braced against the wall. "Sadness! Would you rather watch the music video for 'Broken Together or 'Shatter Me'?"

"Um.. 'Broken Together'.. 'Shatter Me' is a bit extreme." The teardrop answered, adjusting her glasses with a sniffle. "Um.. Joy, would you rather watch the 'Family Guy' episode 'Life of Brian or 'New Kidney in Town'?"

"'New Kidney in Town', although they're both depressing." Joy replied, her voice cracking a bit. She rubbed it off and plastered on a big smile, letting her glow shine through HQ. "Okay! Here's one for Disgust: Would you rather have Fear protect you for the rest of your life or have Sadness be beside you so you don't get upset?"

"Ugh.. Isn't Sadness always nearby? She likes seeing people upset, right?" Disgust said, with an obvious look at Joy. Sadness slowly nodded and Disgust tossed her hair, getting ready to answer. "Whatever, Fear protect me." Fear blushed a little and the green one rolled her eyes. "Sadness: would you rather watch 'Labyrinth' or the film 'Coraline'?"

"Um.. Coraline.. I like the story more." Sadness replied, effortlessly.

"I think that's enough for today." Fear said from the corner, grabbing his daily lists. The others nodded in agreement.

"You've got Dream Duty." Anger said, walking past the nerve. Fear groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Here are the credits.**

 **-StarNerve (yes, I agree)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (I hope you had a nice time on your vacation!)**

 **-Korrasami 88 (I like Avatar, nice one)**

 **-Bob (great name)**

 **-Guest (cool ones)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (your ones are always awesome!)**

 **-Dancingwiththesocks (glad to hear that!)**

 **-SimpleCracker (glad to have you again! I'm sure Anger will get over it)**

 **-Crystal Ball (nice OTPs. Anger is roasted like a marshmallow)**

 **-Orangebird 124 (thanks!)**

 **-Guest (I loved your one. Rainbowz rule)**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	9. Chapter 8

**Inside Out: Would You Rather.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's a bit late guys, I was working on a different fan fiction. But here's the next chapter for WyR and remember, next chapter is your last chance to send in inappropriate requests!**

* * *

Riley stared at the ceiling, her mind still active and alive. She pondered her mother's words, questioning how long this 'changing' would go on for. She hoped it would end soon. Or maybe she could find a way to stop it. Then she had an idea. **(Riley, you can't stop Puberty. But you might be able to stop your emotions)**

 **-Emotions-**

"Um.. Joy, would you rather go on a plane or a boat?" Sadness asked, going first for the first time. She looked at Joy hopefully.

"A plane! Planes are so much faster, especially when they zoom around in the sky.." Joy said, making plane noises **(If that was me, I would've said boat. I hate planes)**. She ignored Disgust and Anger groaning and made a little aeroplane with her hands. "Okay, the aeroplane says that.. Disgust is going next!"

"Oh whoopee. What does the aeroplane have to say?" Disgust groaned, snorting at Joy's immaturity. Joy pitched her voice to make it sound like a chipmunk's.

"Would you rather play 'High School Story' or 'Hollywood U'?" She asked, as the aeroplane. Anger growled and winced.

"JOY! Never do that voice again!" He snapped, covering his ears. Joy laughed and went over to him, nudging him with the 'aeroplane'. He growled and slapped her hand away.

"Seriously, Joy, stop. That is just messed up on too many levels, like those people who send in 'the yeeshes'," She groaned **(wait did Disgust just break the 4th wall?)** , "I'd choose 'Hollywood U'," She turned to a certain red emotion, "Now, aeroplane lover Anger, would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"I'll happily say deaf so I can never hear that beanpole or that plane," Hissed Anger, glaring at 'the aeroplane'. His eyes turned to the nerve, "Speaking of that beanpole, would you rather date Osana Chan or be Yandere-chan's senpai?" Fear squeaked.

"Um.. Be senpai! Osana Chan scares me.." The raw nerve answered, exhaling slowly and slowly spreading his hands out. "Okay.. Sadness, would you rather have 2 dogs and 1 cat or 2 cats and 1 dog?"

"Probably.. 2 cats and 1 dog. If I had 2 dogs then I'd have to deal with the death of two dogs, like in the movie where the dog dies." Sadness answered, giving a rather informative response. She smiled at the thought of that movie, which was going to be mentioned later. She sighed and sat down, laying down like a little blue cushion. "Um.. Joy, would you rather go to Tahiti or Hawaii?"

"Ooh.. They're both awesome! But if I had to choose, I'd say Hawaii. I think it has more to offer, y'know?" Joy said, daydreaming about holiday locations. She snapped out of it quickly, turned around and pointed at a bored green emotion. "Alrighty! I've got a good one for Disgust: I believe you said that anything was better than eating broccoli?"

"Uh huh.." Disgust said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Well, then this should be easy for you: would you rather kill yourself to save all your co-workers or eat a tiny bowl of broccoli?" Joy asked, with an evil smirk. Disgust's eyes widened with shock.

"Okay.. I don't like broccoli, but Riley needs me, so I'd eat the broccoli." She replied, flicking her hair. Her face went a puke colour as she said this, but she quickly waved it off before an accident occurred. She faced Anger. "Right.. This one's for blocked up brick ( **the names just keep getting better)** , would you rather be drunk or high?"

"Ugh.. High. Do I really want to be drunk?" The block answered, crossing his stubby arms, "Don't want a hangover," He rubbed his forehead and cringed in the thought of that, then turned to Fear like a psycho, "Beanpole, would you rather have Insomnia or be afraid of going to bed?"

"But.. In a way.. They're sort of the same thing! NO SLEEP! Which makes us unhealthy.." Fear stammered, his eyebrows twitching, "Fear of going to bed, because.. I'm Fear after all, right? I'm sort of afraid of going to bed anyway.." The emotions stared at the nerve, making him blush. "Okay.. Joy, would you rather go to Chuck e. Cheese's or Showbiz Pizza Place?" He asked, staring at the star. **(Fun fact: I live in Australia and we don't have those places, so I had to look them up on the internet.. Great. I also found out there's a flipping fandom wikia for Showbiz Pizza. WTF?!)**

"Chuck e. Cheese's! It's the best place!" Joy cheered, making a fist bump with a big grin.

"Yes. For kids." Disgust scoffed, snorting. Joy ignored her and looked at Sadness, who was sighing over sad things, still lying on the floor.

"I've got a good one for you, Sadness. Would you rather break the fourth wall or be teleported to the Matrix?" The star asked, kneeling next to the sitting teardrop like a reporter.

"Break the fourth wall. We already did in StarNerve's Truth Or Dare story." Sadness answered **(this is for you, StarNerve).** The emotions gave each other weird looks.

"Who is StarNerve?" Disgust asked, raising an eyebrow. Sadness didn't reply, she just leaned closer to the wall and went back to sighing about sad things.

"Okay!" Joy called, getting everyone's attention. She clicked her fingers at pointed a certain purple emotion. "Here's the next one for Fear: would you rather watch The Lord Of The Rings movie or The Hobbit movies?"

"Uh.. The Hobbit.. It's not as vicious in my opinion," Fear answered smartly, but then his face went pale, "I.. have one for Anger," Everyone stared at him in awe, and Anger did not look amused, "Okay, Anger.. Ahh," His breathing picked up, then he spoke really quickly, "Would you rather do karate or boxing?"

"Boxing, so I could beat you up better. Oh, and smash those curse words on the console," Anger said, staring at the console with a dark grin, "Alright green gal, this one is yours: would you rather find the cure to smallpox or eradicate Malaria?"

"I believe Smallpox has already been eradicated **(according to the internet)** so I say bye bye to Malaria," Disgust said, putting her hands on her hips, showing off her hair, "Okay, Joy, would you rather hug Yandere-chan's senpai or annoy the delinquents? Either way, you're screwed."

"Well, hugs are always fun, so.. Hug senpai," Joy said, with a broad smile. Disgust just tutted. Joy replicated her in annoying way then looked at the teardrop. "Alrighty, Sadness, would you rather watch the music video for 'Cry Baby' by Melanie Martinez or the music video for 'Curbstomp' by Meg Myers?"

"Um.. Curbstomp. Cry Baby is too sad.." Sniffed Sadness, wiping her eye and grabbing her arms as if she was cold. "Joy.. would you rather do a high five or a brofist?"

"Woah! Both?" Joy said, making a brofist in the air and laughing. "Okie dokie! Fear, would you rather play with a vicious kitten or a mutant?"

"A vicious kitten, because then it would be easier to run away from it!" Fear squeaked, hiding his head. He slowly looked up, "Okay.. Disgust, would you rather watch 'Titanic' or 'Turner and Hooch'?" **(fun fact: The Titanic sunk a few days before my birthday. Creepy)**

"Oh, Turner and Hooch! That movie is hilarious!" Sadness said, with a beam **(told ya the movie would be mentioned)**. All the other emotions stared at her; eyebrows raised at her smile. What was really shocking is that she almost laughed. I mean, have you even seen Sadness laugh? I don't think she did it in the movie, but she definitely smiled-

"-Anyways.. I'd say Titanic because I prefer the drama in it," Disgust said, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes, "Besides, Turner and Hooch is the 'funny' movie where the dog dies," She said, looking at the sniggering Sadness, then at Anger, "Super Meat Boy, would you rather comfort Fear from a disturbing dream or see Jangles harm him?"

"AH! Not Jangles!" Fear cried, curling into a ball. Anger snorted.

"That beanpole wouldn't even get near Jangles," Anger said, glaring at Fear, "Because he'd be hiding," He turned to the star, who was leaning on the console, "Joy, would you rather watch the music video for 'Alphabet Boy' by Melanie Martinez or 'Colors' by Halsey?"

"'Colors' because the video is more fun and upbeat!" Joy said, leaping off the console and doing a little swirl. She stopped halfway and pointed at Disgust, "Okay, Disgust, would you rather have weird clothes or a weird haircut?"

"If I had weird clothes, I could actually change out of them," Disgust said, cringing and pulling her fingers through her hair, "Sadness, would you rather see a child get hit by a car or a baby being shaken to death? And you're not allowed to say neither."

"Oh.. That's so sad!" Sadness bawled, her eyes going watery, some of the water splashing on her glasses, "Um.. A child get hit by a car.. Although I would mourn for days.." She laid on the floor, her tears making a pool around her. Disgust rolled her eyes and looked at the raw nerve.

"You already do mourn for days.. And painful hours. Here's one for Fear: would you rather be tied up and gagged or get thrown in the lava pits from Imagination Land?" She asked, staring at said emotion.

"Um.. Get tied up because the lava pits are too scary!" Fear cried, his voice going into scared-mode, "Okay, He's the next one for Joy: would you rather listen to Psychosocial for 1 hour or Duality?"

"That's a tricky one, but I'd say Psychosocial! I like both though," Joy said, jamming out on a pretend guitar and humming heavy metal. Disgust groaned and looked away.

"I've got one for beanpole!" Anger said, glaring at the raw nerve and cracking his knuckles, "Would you rather watch Little Baby's Ice Cream commercials or Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life?"

"Um.. Little Baby's Ice Cream because Shrek is Love.. is just wrong!" Fear squeaked, bringing his hands together and shivering. Disgust stepped into the spotlight and let her gaze settle on the teardrop.

"I have one for Sadness: would you rather be one of the terrorists of the 9/11 attacks or the Paris shooting?"

"Oh.. they're both so sad.. But I say the Paris shooting because I don't want to destroy the World Trade Center." Sadness sniffed, wiping her wet glasses, "Anger.. Would you rather die in the Memory Dump or freeze to death?"

"There's a very small chance that I would freeze to death," Anger said, tapping his head like it was a limousine.

"Thanks for reminding us of your tiny brain." Disgust commented, crossing her arms, "Oh, I've got another one for you and it's a long one: you got stuck in the Subconscious and Jangles is on your tail. There are two escape routes. One of them may get you stuck there but you won't be harmed and you can still keep your purpose. The other way successfully gets you back to HQ but it's long and painful. Which way would you rather go?" **(*takes a breath*)**

Anger looked quite dumbfounded, "Boy, where did you get the time to come up with such a long one?" Disgust just smiled cheekily and gestured for his answer. "Hm.. The long and painful way. I'm up for a challenge." He answered, with a brave grin and flexing his muscles. **(oh Anger, I have a feeling you're going to regret those words)** He faced Fear.

"Okay, if you're going to choose me, can this be the last one for the day?" Fear squeaked, biting his nails. Anger sighed and nodded and Joy sighed in sadness.

"Beanpole, would you rather be stuck in the middle of the sea that has dangerous creatures or the forest that has dangerous mammals?" He asked, pointing at Fear.

"Well, if I was in the sea, there is a chance I could drown, so the forest." Fear answered, sighing in relief; the game was over. The Star clicked her fingers and pressed the button to send memories down to Long Term. She watched the colourful orbs zoom down the tubes like a waterfall. It was truly beautiful sight, even after seeing it 100 times.

"Okay, goodnight guys, I've got Dream Duty!" Joy said, as the emotions slowly walked out of the room. She went over to the console and noticed a little idea wedged the idea spot. "What is this?" She asked, picking it up and observing it. "How did you get in here?" She went over and placed it back in the idea box. "Weird."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading once again, my lovely people! I wonder what that idea was? Hm.. Here are the credits!**

 **-Orangebird124 (thank you! I like my profile picture too)**

 **-Dancingwiththesocks (nice ones and good luck on updating your stories)**

 **-Gunrim77881 (hello, welcome to the would you rather story group. Nice ones by the way)**

 **-Crystal Ball (glad to hear you love Yandere Simulator. I haven't really played much of it myself.)**

 **-Korrasami 88 (nice ones)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Anger: Not you again!) (Me: How's it going?)**

 **-A Swedish girl (I like those movies and so does Fear.)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (Hello to you! Nice ones as usual, especially with Melanie Martinez)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (glad to hear you enjoyed your holiday. I'm going on vacation in a few weeks)**

 **Review replies**

 **StarNerve- Lol, Disgust is the best and worst character to tell the naughty ones. Hope you enjoy Sadness mentioning you in the story and have fun drawing!**

 **ErinMilne- You're welcome! Luckily you won't have to see many 'yeeshes' in the future.**


	10. Chapter 9 (inappropriate extreme p1)

**INAPPROPRIATE EXTREME PART 1: A/N: Wow guys, I have never seen so many inappropriate requests. Anyways, in case you didn't see my review, the inappropriate ones are still going until chapter 10 (not including the rules), so don't worry (sorry for the confusion). Also, every 10th chapter or some sort of anniversary (e.g 3,000 views special) and then I'll make a chapter where you can leave inappropriate requests, so I'm not dumping them completely. There are times where they made me laugh too, Orangebird124. Happy reading! (I'll warn you when the inappropriate ones come up)**

* * *

 _After Riley went to bed.._

"Okay, Joy, would you rather have an annoying Irish accent that annoys everyone or have a really soft voice that no one would be able to hear?" Disgust asked, walking up to the star with confidence. Joy leaned back at her, and they stared face to face.

"Well, if no one could hear my voice, it would be really useless, so Irish accent it is!" Joy laughed, imitating an Irish accent. She pretended to drink some alcohol and patted Disgust, as she was green. **(stereotypes)**

"Joy, that's both annoying _and_ racist." Disgust scoffed, shoving her hand away. Joy rolled her eyes, then turned around and faced Anger.

"Okay, I've got one for Anger," She said this with a devilish smirk, "Would you rather have Fear screaming and cuddling you-"

"Beanpole screaming and cuddling me? Yep, I'm choosing the other option." Anger said, side glaring at the raw nerve. Joy tutted and shook her head.

"You haven't let me finish! As I was saying, would you rather have Fear screaming and cuddling you, me cheering, Disgust gagging, Sadness crying or listen to the gum commercial for 24 hours, 7 days a week?" The star asked, staring at Anger's shocked face, "Not so easy now, eh?"

"I'm still saying that commercial. I can't stand that _beanpole._ " He said his last word with a growl of aggression. He clenched his fists with a dark grin and turned to Fear, who was standing near the console like it was his child. "Beanpole! Would you rather have greenie slap you or me kick you in the shins, which I might do very soon..."

"Um.. Uh," Fear stammered, staring at the green one then the red one, "Disgust slap me. I don't think she would hit me very hard. No offence." He said with a apprehensive laugh, before the green one could actually slap him.

"Don't underestimate me, stick figure." She growled, glaring at him **(ooh).** Fear immediately regretted saying that and cowered back.

"Anyways!" Fear piped up, with his fragile voice, leaping over to the memory shelf, "Joy, would you rather watch The Lion King or Bambi?" The star looked thoughtful and tapped her foot.

"Hm.. Probably Bambi, although the The Lion King has some good songs!" The star said, clapping her hands, "Sadness! Would you rather play the piano or the guitar?"

"The piano.. It's a softer instrument," The teardrop replied, from her favorite corner **(I sort of know how to play the piano, but I'm more of a drummer)**. Her head was lying back on all her soft pillows, their size blocking out the sound from her sad sighs. "Joy.. would you rather to the Swedish song Spikarnas Lovsang **(I don't have a swedish keyboard, sorry)** , or the Finnish song Ihan sama vaikka mokaa?"

"Ihan sama mokaa, it's way more upbeat!" Joy cried, having a dance **(that song sounds like it's from anime).**

 **THE INAPPROPRIATE EXTREME STARTS NOW**

She twirled around and pointed at Disgust. "I've got a good one for you! Would you rather have Anger do you missionary or doggystyle?"

"You're kidding," She scowled at Joy, crossing her arms. Anger looked quite disturbed; almost like Fear. Disgust scoffed. "Oh, Joy. Fine, doggystyle, although I would never want to. Here's a good one for you: would you rather touch yourself or engage in BDSM with Fear?"

"Oh.." Joy blushed, going red in the face. Maybe even redder than Anger. Fear was shaking and grabbing the memory shelves like children, almost ignoring the fact that they could collapse. "Um.. touch myself. They never said it had to be _that_ part of your body." Joy reached over and touched her arm. "See! I'm touching myself!" **(Can't stop laughing. You have to read a few times to laugh really hard.)**

"No. Just no." Disgust groaned, face-palming and shaking her head. She looked up and faced the block, who was still recovering from before. "Redface, would you rather go streaking in Imagination Land or have Dream Productions secretly film you showering and change your clothes for one of their projects?"

"You have a dirty mind, Disgust," Anger scoffed, crossing his arms and giving her a joking stare. Disgust rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"I blame the reviewers **(not this again).** Now answer, dumbo." She said, gesturing him with a 'I bet you can't answer look'.

"Well, I suppose streaking in Imagination Land. At least I won't be caught on camera. Although that would be very unlikely for me to even think about doing that," He growled, his gaze settling on Fear, "Since we're doing a lot of rude ones, beanpole! Would you rather walk around Headquarters naked or at Dream Productions?"

"Ahh!" Fear squealed, banging his head on the memory shelf, causing the memories to shake. He waddled backwards, getting all dizzy and mumbled, "Dream Productions," Before passing out on the spot.

"Anyways," Disgust said, staring at the unconscious Fear, "Sadness, would you rather look up porn online or create a porn film with a random with a random Mind Worker?" The teardrop sighed as she pressed her arms deep into the cushion, like it was her personal protection.

"Look up porn online. I don't think a random Mind Worker would want to make a porn film with me." Sadness sobbed quietly, lying on her front, so all that could be heard were muffled sobs. Disgust stepped into the spotlight again and pointed at the yellow emotion after giving Sadness a brief look.

"That's great, Sadness. Here's another one for Joy: would you rather take a dump on the console or look up porn on the internet? And don't even think about doing either of those things." She scoffed, as the star brushed out her dress like Disgust did.

"Look up porn on the internet. Why would I want to poop on the console? That's _so_ gross!" Joy said, making a disgusted motion, almost barfing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Joy?" Disgust asked, taking a step towards the yellow one, with a small smile. Joy laughed, mentally applauding her overreacting Disgust skills.

"Okay, I've got one for you, Disgust. Would you rather engage in BDSM with Fear or Anger?" The star asked, grinning at Disgust's face. The broccoli glared at her, crossing her arms.

"Fear, because I'd probably have a better chance at being the dominant," Disgust answered, turning to Anger with a look of satisfaction, "Blockboy! Would you rather masturbate with Sadness or Joy?"

"When are we ending these inappropriate ones?" Fear asked, who had recovered from fainting. Sadness handed him a pillow, which he sat down on and let out a sigh of relief and laid back against the wall. "Thanks Sadness."

"Who knows? Asked greenface," Anger answered, biting his lip, "Oh, and I'd.. masturbate with Sadness. I'm not explaining why," The teardrop burrowed her face deep into her pillow, causing the brick to raise an eyebrow. "Okay then.. BEANPOLE!" He barked, causing Fear to fall off his pillow and wave his arms like a psycho, "Would you rather send a nude picture of yourself to Joy or to ALL the Mind Workers by accident?"

"Just to Joy.. I can't imagine.. All those mindworkers.." Fear stammered, clutching the pillow like a dolly and rocking back and forth. Disgust stepped forward.

"Okay, this one is for Sadness," She looked at Sadness, almost with sympathy, "Please don't have a complete meltdown after this. Would you rather have a nightmare about Fear or Anger sexually assaulting you? Sorry, ya can't say neither." **(I'm too flipping polite to use the actual R word).**

"I can't say neither.. But I can say I don't know.. Because I really don't.." Sadness moaned, her pillow getting wet with tears, "Maybe Fear.." When his name was mentioned, Fear blushed a bright scarlet **(thanks to J.K Rowling for using that colour about 30 times in Harry Potter).**

"And the last inappropriate one for the day, Disgust," Joy said, facing the green emotion, with her hands on her hips, "Would you rather kiss Anger's butt or Fear's butt? Oh, you can't say neither."

"Jeez.. Kiss Redbutt's butt. No more said," Disgust answered, flicking her hair, "Now, Joy, would you rather watch Cinema Sins tear apart your favorite movie or watch Yahtzee from Zero Punctuation criticize your favorite game? Also, you have to name what your favorite game and movie are." **(Everything Wrong with Inside Out is actually longer than Everything Wrong with Twilight. What the actual fudge!)**

"Hm.. Well, Yahtzee speaks really fast.. So I'd wouldn't be able to understand it if he criticized Little Big Planet or Undertale. Oh, and my favorite movie is.. Hm, anything comedic!" Joy answered, with a grin. **(Another random thing: Inside Out came 2nd out of 100 for best family movies, according to Rotten Tomatoes. Just behind The Wizard Of Oz. Curse you Dorothy).**

"Okay, Anger!" Joy said, leaping gracefully over to the brick. She seemed to be the only emotion capable of such leaps. He scowled and stared up at her. "Would you rather watch the SpongeBob episode 'Stuck in the Wringer' or the entire Twilight **(sigh)** Saga film adaption from beginning to end?"

"I _can't_ stand Twilight! Watch SpongeBob," Groaned Anger, rubbing his head and gritting his teeth in frustration, "Beanpole! Would you rather have an anxiety attack or a panic attack?"

"Um.. Probably an anxiety attack.. I get them all the time anyway," He said, leaning against the wall with his elbow. He had given Sadness back her pillow and was standing, his legs shaking a little. "Joy, would you rather be able to slide on a rainbow or jump on clouds?"

"Ooh, both?" Joy asked, with a big toothy grin. She walked over to Sadness' corner and helped her sit up like she was the queen, "Sadness! Would you rather live thug life or do a mega dab, whip, and nae nae?" (best one yet)

"Um.. Live thug life, I can't dance," Sadness answered, sitting on top of her largest cushion, her head drooping and her hair covering her face, "Disgust, would you rather play Yandere Simulator or play Kagome Kagome?"

"Ugh, I'll take demons over gore," The broccoli snorted, with a subtle puke face, "Okay, this a roleplay one for Fear: it's 5:00 am you're running out of power at Freddy's Pizzeria-"

"NO!" Fear screamed, running around like a maniac, almost bumping the idea box. Anger punched him in the guts, causing him to gurgle and pass out. Disgust scowled.

"Great job blockbrain, now he's knocked out. We're going to have to wait until he wakes up." The broccoli started, glaring at the red one. He glared back, and they ascended towards each other until they were nose to nose.

"Well, it's not my fault he was running around like a psycho! _You_ came up with the question!"

"Yeah, but I barely mentioned it!"

"Well, he's Fear! He'll scream if you talk about Jangles!"

"He might've calmed down if you didn't punch him!"

" _CALMED DOWN?!_ He's Fear for fudge's sake! Are you blind?"

"No, but I think _you_ are."

"Okay, okay! Enough arguing!" Joy called, stepped between them, shoving them apart with her bright yellow energy. "It's just a game, he'll wake up in a bit! He always does. Now, to pass the time, Anger, would you rather-"

"Actually, I've got one for Stupidbrick over here," Disgust said, patting his bald head and crossing her arms with a evil grin, "Would you rather be choked and suffocated to death or kill yourself with your own fire?"

"I'd never kill myself with my own fire!" Anger snapped, his head getting steamy. He clenched his fists and glared at the green girl. "Would you rather eat broccoli pizza or eat food off the floor that's past the five second rule?"

"Ugh! Stop taking lessons from Joy!" Disgust groaned, her face going pukey. She stepped back and crossed her arms. "I would never eat broccoli pizza!" She cried, running out of the room.

"Ha ha, got her there." Anger said, nodding, the corners of his mouth twitching. Fear awoke from his fainting got to his feet and looked around.

"So, what's happening?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Oh no.. Now Disgust's gone.. We can't do Fear's would you rather.." Sadness sighed, shoving her face into her pillow, her sobs drifting through the air.

"WAIT! Did Disgust run out of the room? Oh no, you know what happens when she does that!" Fear screamed, leaping into Anger's arms. The brick chucked him backwards, where he landed in a pile of purple memories with a crash.

"Alright.. Moving on, Anger, would you rather listen to Disgust's block names or let her call you Onision, who is practically a psychotic hypocrite that's emotionally unstable and a exploiter?" Joy asked, staring down at the red one.

"Disgust calls me block names anyway, so.." Anger said, shrugging.

"Speak of the devil," Joy said, pointing at the entrance, where they saw Disgust. However, she wasn't standing up proudly, ready to give them all extremely tough ones that would make memories that lasted for years. In fact, she looked kind of scared. "Um.. Disgust, are you okay?"

"Fine," She replied, her mind obviously elsewhere, "Now, where was I? Oh yeah.. Fear, it's 5:00 am and you're running out of power at Freddy's Pizzeria. It gets darker and darker in your office. Soon, you realize that all the animatronics are gone, but you could run right out the door, but you could get caught. But then again, sitting still and not doing anything could keep you safe, but there's the risk of losing power with Freddy and Foxy. Which would you rather do?"

"Um.. That's hard.." Fear tapped his chin, deep in thought, "Probably.. Um.. Stay.. with _FREDDY AND FOXY!_ " He cried, hiding back in his pile of memories, making sure every inch of his body was hidden. Anger laughed, but oddly, Disgust didn't. She was looking elsewhere, at the console.

"Ok! I've got one more for Disgust, and that's it for the night," Joy said, looking at Disgust, "Would you rather have to go on the console and act like a monkey for an hour straight or act like a western cowgirl for an hour?"

"Western cowgirl.." Disgust mumbled, not taking her eye off the console idea slot. Joy clapped her hands and weaved around her co-workers, ready to instruct them.

"Well, I've got Dream Duty tonight, so off you go!" She chorused, as the emotions left the room. Disgust was the slowest, trudging away. She stayed behind, hiding behind a memory shelf as the yellow one pressed a button, sending the colourful orbs down to Long Term.

"Another great day!" Joy sang, running up to the console with a big smile. Her eyes immediately set on a idea lodged in place. "This one again? I put you away, little buddy!" She said, putting the little idea bulb into the box. "How did it get back in there?" Her eyes set on the idea slot.

"I should've known.." Mumbled the green girl, running off to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know the idea plot seems a little useless in the story, but it will make sense later. Trust me guys. Anyways, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. It's probably among one of my favorites that I'm writing, along with this other story. Here are the credits:**

 **-Gunrim77881 (nice ones, I like listening to new songs)**

 **-Korrasami88 (BAMBI. The Lion King is too sad)**

 **-Guest (thank you for that.. Lovely one)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Woah, calm down! You're going to turn the reviews into a YouTube comment section!) (Anger; What?! No we're not!) (Me; ….)**

 **-Anonymous (Um.. nice ones?)**

 **-Orangebird124 (Hello! Sorry for the confusion, you can leave dirty ones next chapter too)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (I didn't get your one for Joy, sorry)**

 **-Gamer Spice (I chose Joy only because she's Joy.. she likes those things..)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Yes, I'm going to the Sunshine Coast in my own country. It's during my school term though, which bugs me because I miss out on work and fan fic writing)**

 **-Crystal Ball (Lol, Google Chrome can be a thug sometimes).**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **StarNerve- I'm glad to hear you like those games. Anger is perfect as a rebel, and it would be interesting to see what the other emotions are. Anyways, I can't believe you live down under as well! That's so freaking coincidental okay... Also, thanks and it's awesome to hear you love this story.**

 **Thanks for reading** **and see you next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	11. Chapter 10 (inappropriate extreme p2)

**INAPPROPRIATE EXTREME P2 A/N: Great.. I got even more dirty requests. So I think we all know this is going to be a killer chapter.. In both a good way and a bad way. There were some serious ones in this chapter. I think I might need to do maths after this just so I'm not affected for life. Please enjoy! Oh, and I'm doing the appropriate ones first.**

* * *

"Joy, would you rather have blonde or brunette hair?" Disgust asked, flicking her own hair, as if she was trying to show everyone that hers was 30 times better. Joy beamed.

"Blonde, because that's what Riley has!" Joy exclaimed, patting her own short blue hair. She took a leap from her spot on the wall into the middle, so she could been seen by all. "Okay, Anger, would you rather have Disgust sit on your head as she calls you block names or have me hugging you as I am laughing and cheering?" She asked. The said red emotion growled.

"Nobody hugs me. Disgust calls me block names anyway," The red brick scoffed, eyeing Disgust. She rolled her eyes at him and tutted. Anger turned to Fear, who was nervously bracing against the wall like it was a giant teddy. "BEANPOLE!" He barked, "Would you rather be chased by a rhino or a bear?"

"NEITHER!" Squealed Fear, hiding his head as if there was a bear and a rhino right in front of him. Anger glowered at him, making his eyes open, back to the world. "Okay.. Um, Joy.. would you rather snorkel or scuba dive?" **(A/N: I've done both those things. I ran out of the ocean screaming when I saw a jellyfish).**

"Hm.. Both! At the same time!" Joy said, clapping like a seal **(how is that possible? I mean doing both, not clapping like a seal)**. "Or maybe just scuba diving.. You get to see more of the ocean!" She stood in front of the console and pointed to Sadness. "Would you rather wear clothes that are too small for you or too big?"

"Um.. too big," Sadness said softly, from her favorite corner. She was sitting up on one of her cushions, reading one of the mind manuals. Suddenly her eyes picked up on something by the wall. **(RANDOMNESS WARNING)** "Hey! It's Bing Bong!"

"Wait, what?!" Joy asked, turning around to see Riley's old imaginary friend, waving near the docking of the Train of Thought.

"Hello guys! I heard you were playing Would You Rather so I decided to pop on over!" He said, with a big goofy grin. Everyone was staring at him, beyond flabbergasted. "Joy! Give me a Would You Rather!"

"Um.. Uh.. Would you rather hug Sadness one more time or be able to speak to her for 6 hours then have to go?" Joy stammered, her whole body trembling with thrill, as if she was Fear. Everyone was staring at Bing Bong, like Jesus himself had just landed in Headquarters.

"That's pretty sad for you, Joy." Disgust commented. Even when there was a large amount of suspense in HQ, Disgust could always make an unnecessary comment. The imaginary friend nodded.

"Disgust's right! That was sad. Anyways, a hug can say much more than words," Bing Bong said, holding his arms out, like a pose **(that's true, BB)**. "Okay, Sadness, seeing as we're going with the sad flow here, would you rather hold me while.. I cry forever.. Or.. sacrifice yourself.. For me?" He said, a few bon bons coming from his eyes. Sadness started crying too.

"I..I don't know." She sniffed, her and mind manual getting covered in wet tears. Joy almost starting cry too, but she held back, but her lip was quivering. Anger and Disgust glanced at each other, while Fear looked quite confused.

"I have to go now," Bing Bong sniffed, his legs covered with candy. "Take the candy as a gift."

"No!" Sadness and Joy cried, the former making a pool of tears in her corner.

"I'm sorry, I must." Sniffed Bing Bong, vanishing into thin air like vapour. Sadness and Joy hugged each other, both crying, although the latter was only weeping softly in Sadness' corner. The pillows were getting covered in tears. Disgust stared at the male emotions, who were standing in a group circle, on the opposite end of Sadness' corner.

"Well.. that was depressingly random," She said, crossing her arms. Anger nodded and Fear nodded in agreement. She sighed and shook her head, "While we're waiting, Brickbum, would you rather switch places with Fear to keep a purpose or, lose your purpose, never set foot in Headquarters again and never see your friends again?"

"Ugh.. Riley needs me, so switch places with that darn beanpole," Spat Anger, glaring at said purple emotion, who shivered. His gaze turned to Disgust. "Greenie, would you rather snuggle with Joy for two hours or give her a kiss everyday?"

"Gross.." Disgust groaned, pulling a classic grossed out face and gesturing him away.

"Says the girl who says all the inappropriate ones." Fear pointed out **(#QuickScoped).** Disgust glared at him.

"Fine.. Snuggle her. At least I don't have to kiss her.. Gross," The green one said, crossing her arms and facing the raw nerve, as if she wanted him to take back what he said, which she quite literally did. "Fear, would you rather hug Anger during a scary movie or have him with you during Dream Duty?"

"Have him during Dream Duty. It wouldn't be as boring." Fear answered, patting Anger's head. He started shivering when he saw Anger's face. The red one stormed towards him, with his fists ready. Fear squealed like a young child and tried to take refuge behind Disgust.

"This isn't boring either!" He said, trying to grab the purple one with his stubby arms, with an angry fist.

"Ah! Disgust, take him down!" Fear squealed, grabbing the green one's shoulders, like she was Samurai Jack. She brushed him off with a horrified expression.

"What?!" Disgust gasped, with a snort. Her head turned otherwise and she pointed. "Hey look! It's Joy and Sadness!" Said two emotions were coming over to the little group, looking a bit drained. Joy had her arm around Sadness' shoulder, and they were smiling at each other, like good old pals **(beware of the shippers).**

"Hey guys!" The star said, getting weird looks from their coworkers as she held out her arms, as if she was going to hug them. "Give me one!"

"I ain't hugging you." Scoffed Anger, crossing his arms and glowering at the yellow girl. Disgust rolled her eyes.

"No, genius, she means give her a Would You Rather question." The green one giggled, pushing him forwards. She groaned at his stupidity. He eyed her angrily, then faced Joy.

"Joy.. would you rather be stuck in a devastating battle for greenface or go on a long journey for her?" Anger asked, side glaring at the green emotion. "I would do neither. Let her fend for herself."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment, bricko." Disgust scoffed, crossing her arms and snorting. Anger turned to glare at her, and the two growled at each other.

"Okay! Before we start any arguments, I'd go on a long journey," Joy said, clicking her fingers to get her their attention. She smiled, ready to give out the next question.

 **INAPPROPRIATE EXTREME STARTS NOW**

"Now.. hm.. Fear.. don't hate me for this, but would you rather look at a dildo on the internet or watch a movie that involves gay/lesbian characters?" She asked. **(Well, the latter wouldn't be so bad.. Unless Fear is a homophobe.. :0. He's scared of everything, so he very well could be).**

"Um… look a dildo on the internet. It didn't say I had to look at it for a long time. I could just look at it for 1 millisecond." Fear answered, feeling quite proud of answer (sneaky loopholes). He shivered and took a few steps from everybody, praying to god that they wouldn't pick him again. Anger stepped forward.

"Great. Beanpole-"

"NO! _DON'T_ PICK ME!" Fear squealed, covering his face like the FBI were about to arrest him. Anger cracked his knuckles and glared at him wickedly.

"Too bad, beanpole. Would you rather have oral intercourse with Joy or go grind dancing with her?" The red brick asked, watching the raw nerve's face go pale, as he looked like he was about to faint.

"Hey.. I thought I was the one with the dirty mind.." Disgust said, scoffing. Anger ignored her and continued to watch Fear, eargely awaiting his answer. The purple one sighed and took a breath.

"Um.. Grind dancing.. I can't imagine the other one. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fear cried, running over to Sadness' corner and covering himself with pillows, until he was a literal, living hill of pillows. Disgust snorted.

"Anyways, Blockflop, would you rather spy on Joy and Fear making love or give a small quick kiss on the lips to Fear?" The green girl asked, with an evil grin to Anger. She leaned over him like he was a small child who had dropped his lunch. He scowled up at her. **(Disgust, stop taking advantage of Anger being a midget)**

"I'll never kiss that beanpole, no matter if it's one millisecond or 10 hours." He huffed, making Joy go pale and awkward, and the pillow hill shiver. Joy stepped into the spotlight.

"Um.." The star stammered, with a nervous laugh, "Disgust.. Would you rather eat nothing but broccoli for an entire month or get gang-sexually assaulted by a group of Mind Workers repeatedly overnight?"

"You're back with the bads, JOY!" Disgust cried, leaning back in.. well, disgust. "Ugh.. Sorry everyone, but I'm saying neither. They're just as bad as each other, really," She took a deep breath and sighed, "Sadness, would you rather make out with Fear in bed or in French Fry Forest?"

"AHH! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Fear called from his pillow hill, his head poking out.

"SHUT UP! This ain't your question!" Anger snapped, making a punching motion. The hill quickly deflated. The teardrop sighed loudly.

"Um.. Bed is more private." She said softly. She was casually glancing at her corner, which was occupied by Fear. It was like she wished he would just disappear in a puff of smoke and she could go and sit there. Disgust's voice broke her thoughts.

"Wonderful. Blockwow, would you rather lick.. The semen from Sadness' down below or Joy's down below?" Disgust asked, causing all three said emotions to looked completely mind blown. "Oh, and you can't say neither."

"That is just nasty, Disgust. Shame, shame on you," Anger said, gesturing her away with.. Well, disgust. **(Anger could not be more right).** She snorted at him and gestured for his answer. "Fine.. Sadness. Sorry Joy."

"That's totally fine, Anger! TOTALLY _FINE!_ " Joy cackled satanically, patting Disgust's head like she was a cat. The green emotion brushed her off, then fixed her ruffled hair. Joy laughed again. "I'm gonna give you a two shot, Disgust! Would you rather have Anger force you to give him a blowjob or have him eat your down below?"

"No. No. I can't. Neither," Disgust scoffed, looking more sick than ever, "I'm warning you Joy, whatever this second one is, I'm gonna come up with a better one.. You watch out." Joy gleamed and leaned towards her, like a suspicious policeman.

"I'm up for a challenge, then. Would you rather show off your boobs in front of Fear or Anger?" The star asked, looking at her green face with a mischievous grin. "And no, saying neither is not allowed."

"You.. I.. Flipping hell, Joy. Do emotions even have boobs?" Disgust asked, questioning logic and tapping her chin.

"Well, we've been talking about the other body parts so I think so!" Fear called from the corner, the pillows ruffling a bit.

"God.. Fine, I choose firebutt then," Disgust huffed, facing Joy, "Would you rather suck Fear's.. Down below or have him put it in your butt?" The star looked horrified and took a step back.

"Weird.. And gross! I'll say neither," Joy answered, with wide eyes. Disgust opened her mouth to say more, but Joy had already turned to Sadness, her voice finding the first question she could think of, "Sadness! Would you rather pole dance or twerk in front of everyone in Dream Productions while one of the Mind Workers film you to show for future generations?" **(I can't imagine Sadness doing either of those things).**

"Pole dance… I don't think I could twerk very well.." Sadness whimpered, sitting down lazily on the hard floor, her head in the clouds. Disgust stepped forward.

"Okay, I have one for Joy and Blocky. The latter goes first," She said, turning to a stormy Anger, "Would you rather join a group of Mind Workers on a panty raid or go lap dancing with me.. Although I would kill you if you did." She said, as the red one glared up at her like an angry child.

"Anything that doesn't sexually involve you is fine.. So the panty thing," Anger scoffed, crossing his arms, "Now, I have one for beanpole.." He said, turning to the lump of pillows. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather stick your tongue on Disgust's.. Butt or her down below?" **(I researched this, and apparently the tongue butt one is called 'Anal Play'. Fun. Really fun.)**

"I'll add you to my revenge list." Disgust scoffed, glaring at his bald head, making mental notes. Anger ignored her and stared at the pillow hill.

"Um.. Neither please!" He called back, the pillows shivering. "Newsflash: I'm a coward!"

"Thanks for the reminder. Newsflash: I don't give a crap," Disgust called in return, facing Joy with devil eyes. She crossed her arms, making herself look more intimidating, although that was a bit difficult for her height compared to Joy's **(I imagined 'Eye of the tiger' playing during this scene).** "Alright, Joy, would you rather finger yourself for Anger or Fear?"

"For Fear.. I think Anger has you already," Joy answered, taking a step towards to disgusted Disgust, "Would you rather be a porn star or a stripper?"

"A stripper, because I'd get myself fired within the first five seconds," The broccoli said, clicking her fingers like a swagger. Joy gave her a satisfied nod. The green one turned to the blue teardrop, who was sighing in.. well, sadness. "Sadness, would you rather get caught masturbating by a random Mind Worker or by all your co-workers?"

"Um.. By a random Mind Worker. It's only one person.." Sadness replied softly, sighing in depression as she laid on the floor like it was 6:30 am and she had a big essay to work on.

"Go Sadness! Okay, this is for you, Fear!" Joy called, seeing the pillows defleat in fright, "Would you rather strip tease in front of a crowd in Dream Productions or walk in on Anger and Disgust making love in the shower?" She asked, with a smile, "Oh, and the shower is on full blast!"

"Well.. if the shower was on full blast, I don't think I would see them. Besides, I would run right out of the room and go and hide for a long time afterwards anyway." Fear replied, poking his head out from the pillows, with chattering teeth.

"That's what I thought you'd do, Fear," Disgust scoffed, rolling her eyes. She faced Joy like a boss. "Joy.. Would you rather make out with Sadness or have Fear grab, pinch, stroke, and spank your butt sensually at random points throughout a day?"

"Why would I do that?!" Fear called.

"Shut up! You just had your question, Beanpole!" Anger barked, gesturing him down.

"Well.. Hm.. Uh.. Probably the butt one.." Joy said, with a nervous and very dry laugh. Disgust rolled her eyes at her, then looked down at Sadness, who was looking at her hands like they were her only friends.

"Great, here's one for Sadness: Would you rather have lesbian intercourse with me or Joy?" The green one asked, getting the teardrop's attention. Sadness sniffed deeply, as her mind gears ticked away.

"Joy.. sorry Disgust." She replied, blankly looking at her coworkers, who were surrounding her. Anger stepped forward and stormed towards Joy.

"I've got one for you, Joy," He said darkly, like he was holding an intervention, "Would you rather insert a cigarette into Disgust's butthole or Fear's butthole?"

"DON'T DO DRUGS!" Fear called from the pillow section. Anger cracked his knuckles at him.

"If you speak again you'll actually need drugs!" The red one scowled at him, stomping his foot on the ground, then returning to the others.

"Um.. Sorry Disgust.. Although I would never actually do it to you." Joy answered, with an apprehensive look. Disgust just glowered at her and patted down her hair like a hat.

"In that case, Joy, would you rather run around Imagination Land and Dream Productions naked, while singing your favourite song off-key or go skinny dipping with your coworkers?" Disgust asked, taking a few good steps towards the star with hands on hips.

"Hm.. Well, in the former I get to sing, so.." Joy said, nodding, getting strange looks from her co-workers. She sung a few quick notes rather loudly, making the emotions cringe hardcore and cover their eyes.

"Your singing is off-key anyway." Disgust groaned, shaking her head, "Now, Fear, would you rather make love with Joy in the hot springs-"

"What hot springs? The Mind Workers removed them after somebody had an incident in them!" Fear called from the pillows. Disgust glared at him.

"That was you, doofus. As I was saying, would you rather make love with Joy in the hot springs or eavesdrop on her having sensual dreams about you?" The broccoli asked, hearing a pale screech from Fear.

"Well, I'd rather hear than do." He answered, poking his head out from his pillow mountain with a cautious look, then popping his head back inside like it was a house. Joy laughed and turned to the brick.

"Anyways, Anger, would you rather swing on a vine in a jungle wearing nothing but a loin cloth, screaming that curse word you always wanted to say while I record you on camera for future generations, or spy on Disgust while she takes a shower?" Joy asked, taking a big breath at the end. Anger glowered, then his expression became inquisitive. **(I'd totally do the first one.. Just wearing more clothes)**

"Do the first one. I wouldn't want to watch greenie take a shower." The red one said, with an evil beam **(Anger confirmed for Tarzan)**. He took a step towards Joy, ready to give her revenge, "I'll send it back to you. Would you rather run around Headquarters naked or do a seductive pole dance in your underwear?"

Joy tapped her chin and foot, "Hm.. A pole dance! Because dancing is fun!" The star cheered, then did a little swirl around the other emotions, like she was a ballerina. "Okay!" She said, pointing to Disgust, "Disgust, would you rather take your clothes off in front of Anger or let him rip them off for you?"

"No. I'll take off my own clothes, thank you very much." Disgust spat poshly. She took a dainty step towards Sadness, like she was Draco Malfoy. "Alrighty, Sadness, would you rather wear a bikini or lingerie?"

"Um.. Lingerie.." Sadness replied, looking up slowly, as if she was having a disturbing image of her wearing a lingerie **(me and you both, Sadness)**.

"That's a wrap, people!" Joy cried, taking a bow.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Wow.. hopefully this isn't too late. I've got dumb school coming up (nooo) so yeah.. fun. Anyways, that's the end of the naughty ones! *Plays 'celebration'*. Well.. every now and again I'll say you can request inappropriate stuff for special occasions, but most of the time it's not inappropriate. Now for some.. Thank yous! Thanks to my Disgust for choosing who gets what would you rather, my Joy for making it funny, my spelling checker for checking spelling and my Sadness for putting in any drama for y'all! Here are the credits for everyone else.**

 **-Anonymous (great ones.. really..)**

 **-Guest (yes, they were quite foul. Well done.)**

 **-Orangebird124 (I'm glad to hear so!)**

 **-Crystal Ball (Very cute ones! Bing Bong had quite a fun appearance in this one. I use Chrome too, although mine is usually nice to me. Except when it closes randomly)**

 **-SimpleCracker (CURSE YOU ANGER! YouTube is the best website! Apart from FanFiction.) (Anger: Well screw you! Besides, you're not even part of this argument!) (Me: Actually, I started it, Blockface!) (Disgust: Hey, the name calling is my job!)**

 **-Guest (thank you for that.. lovely one.)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (Nice ones.. again.)**

 **-Korrasami (ah, I love the ocean! No, just kidding, I hate it.)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (You're welcome, and I hope I have a great time too.)**

 **-StarNerve (Thank you! Humor is my thing. Yeah, I get a lot of green memories and on occasion, yellow ones. I actually forgot about your requests.. So I had to put them all at the end. Lol I iz dumb. Also, glad to hear you like the author's notes! I usually put them in stories I'm enjoying writing more.)**

 **Thank you to everyone, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sup guys! Thank you for all those requests… hopefully this isn't too late. I also just watched M.I.L.F. $ by Fergie.. I'm having nightmares for days.. Also, this chapter isn't as long as the other ones because I didn't get as much requests. Please enjoy regardless! REQUESTS PLZZ**

* * *

"Um.. Since at school we're learning about allergies-" Fear said, before being interrupted.

"Allergies? Seriously? Don't put education into this." Disgust groaned, rolling her green eyes. Fear shook his head.

"Well.. a lot of people are allergic to nuts.. As I was saying-"

"What does this game have to do with allergies?"

"Please let me finish. Joy, would you rather eat a chocolate bar with or without almonds?" Fear asked, trying not to glare at Disgust, who was groaning. Joy looked thoughtful.

"Hm.. With almonds, because almonds are tasty!" Cried the star, with a big grin, which then turned wicked, making Fear shiver, "Okay, Anger.. Would you rather cry like a baby or skip around HQ like a happy-go-lucky girl?"

"What?! Ugh.. cry, although that's Sadness' thing," Grumbled Anger. He turned to Fear, giving him the stink eye. "Okay.. Beanpole.. Would you rather get in a plane crash or a shipwreck?" **(Did you seriously just ask that question to me? You have no idea how much I hate planes)**

"AHH! PLANES ARE SOOO SCARY! NO NO NO! SHIPWRECK!" Fear screamed, his body shivering harder than Nicki Minaj can twerk **(da fudge)**. "Um.. AHH!" He stammered, his voice panicky, "Disgust, Would you rather read "The Giver" or "Thirteen Reasons Why"?"

"Reading is Sadness' department, but if I had to choose, I'd say.. Hm.. Probably The Giver," Disgust said, flicking her hair. She gave a glance at Sadness, who was sitting up next to the window, her head facing the Islands Of Personality. "Sadness.. Would you rather be the girl in Hatsune Miku's song called Goodbye, which is about a girl who thinks she's worthless and tries to commit suicide or be the girl in the song Glass Wall which is about how she thinks she's just a few pixels and wants to speak to her fans, but can't?" **(I'm sort of obsessed with Miku at the moment.. help)**

"That's a long one.." Mumbled Sadness, sliding down the window with a sad sigh, "Probably Glass Wall. The other one is too sad," She moaned, "Um.. Joy, Would you rather be a DJ for a school dance or dress up as a fairy for a little kid's birthday party?"

"A school dance! Because then I could boogie!" Joy cried, dancing around the room, humming Celebration, and doing the Macarena, like a parent who didn't know that they were embarrassing their kid.

"I would never hire you for a DJ for a school dance, Joy." Scoffed Disgust, narrowing her eyes. Joy ignored her and continued dancing.

"Okay!" The yellow girl cried after a bit more dancing. She did a pirouette and pointed at Disgust, "Disgust! Would you rather be as tiny as Anger or as-"

"Hey! I'm not tiny!" Anger growled, clenching his fists and stomping his foot.

"Uh, yes you are, barf face." Disgust said, rolling her eyes, stating the obivious.

"Anyways! Disgust, tiny as Anger or as skinny as Fear? No offence to anyone." Joy said, waving her hands in peace.

"I choose team skinny. I don't wanna be a midget," Disgust said, crossing her arms and avoiding a glare from Anger, "Red block guy that's probably from Minecraft, Would you rather dress up as a ballerina or a cute little kitten?"

"No. Neither. That's final." Anger hissed, crossing his arms, as if he was not going to untangle them for several years.

"You _Disgust_ me, Anger." Joy said, winking at her co-workers **(bad Joy).** Everyone groaned. "Anyways.. You have to answer this one, Anger. Would you rather have Disgust barf all over you or have Sadness crying all over you and your newspaper?"

"Ugh.. it's bad either way, but I'd say tears. Barf is just.. No.." Anger groaned, cringing. He shook it off and faced Fear with a mischievous glare. "Alright, Beanpole, Would you rather be frozen by Mizore Shirayuki or get kicked by Inner Moka Akashiya, meaning you're screwed?" **(brb while I go and search dat up)**

"Um.. probably frozen by Mizore.. Although I'd prefer neither, please!" Fear squeaked, hiding his face with his hands. He slowly peeped out, taking a deep breath. "Okay, Sadness, Would you rather watch 'The Fault In Our Stars' or 'If I Stay'?" **(Fun fact: I've never watched either of those or read them, Creativity Queen. I'm really embarrassing).**

"I think I'd like to watch The Fault In Our Stars," Sadness answered, gazing out the window, her mind high in the clouds. She managed to bring it back down to Earth. "Um.. Joy, would you rather go paint balling or roller skating?"

"BOTH! BOTH ARE SO AWESOME!" Joy cried, jumping up with excitement, her glow shining brighter than before. "Disgust, Would you rather dissect broccoli and eat it or dissect a brain and not eat it? This is your punishment for making up all those dirty WyR's. Shame on your dirty influential mind." Joy said, with a dark grin. Disgust put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me! You and Anger made some too! It wasn't just me. Curse you and your broccoli related WyR's, Joy. I pick the brain," The green snorted, flicking her hair, emphasizing her point, "Red guy, Would you rather watch 'Sesame Street' or 'The Amanda Show'?"

"You know what? Disgust, shame on your evil influential mind. How do you come up with these questions?" Anger asked, staring at her with suspicion and pointing a finger. She shrugged, gesturing him to answer. He growled. "Fine, 'The Amanda Show', although it's stupid," He took a step towards Fear, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather play a dangerous sport or dress up as Jangles for a birthday party?" He said, with a daunting smirk. Fear squealed and went pale.

"NO.. NO.. NOT JANGLES! PLAY A DANGEROUS SPORT, SINCE RILEY ALREADY DOES!" The nerve cried, running around. **(Fun fact: My Fear doesn't let me play any sports because.. He.. she.. They're a coward.. Also I hate all sports so yeah)**. He ran head first into the memory shelf, falling backwards as if he was paralyzed. Disgust rolled her eyes.

"Okay.. Sadness, would you rather lose your purpose or go on a loooong journey for Riley?" She asked, her attention on the teardrop.

"I'll do anything for Riley.." She mumbled, looking up from her sitting down position, a little bit dazed with sad thoughts. "Joy..Would you rather sing vocaloid song 'Rolling Girl', which is about a depressed girl who gets bullied and likely kills herself at the end, or the song The 'Secret of the Goldfish', which is about a girl who cuts up people, puts them in a jar and does that to her friend?"

"Wait.. since when did Sadness do the hardcores?" Disgust said, with a concerned expression. Joy breathed in, as if she was going to perform a speech.

"Okie dokie.. Hm.. Probably the Rolling Girl song, because the other one is just.. Too weird," Joy answered, shivering a little, "Okay.. I've got one for Anger: Would you rather save Fear from suicide or save him from a fire? No sayin' neither by the way." **(Oh, the irony!)**

"Ugh… Save him from fire. It's way cooler," Anger said, with a devious expression. Just at the moment, a certain purple emotion woke up and rubbed his eyes, looking around in confusion. Anger grinned. "BEANPOLE!" He barked, "Would you rather-" He was interrupted by Disgust, who kneeled down to him and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and nodded.

"MORE ROLEPLAY, BEANPOLE! You end up lost at Akademi High and meet all the characters, including Ayano, or Yandere-chan. She ends up threatening you, saying that you'll help her, or she'll kill you. You quickly agree and help her. What you need to do is distract the delinquents and kill Kokona, Mei, Oka, Osana, and Budo. You don't want to cause harm to anybody, scratch that, you CAN'T kill anyone, but it'd keep you and your friends safe. But saying no will spare everyone and expose Ayano for who she truly is, but you might get killed in the process. Which would you rather do?" He asked, with Disgust whispering to him every 5 seconds.

"Well.. it says I can't kill anyone.. So.." Fear said, controlling his shaking. He patted down his 'hair' and put on a small grin. "Okay.. Joy, Would you rather hug me after getting hit on by these inappropriate Would You Rather questions or Sadness because she isn't getting enough WYR's from anyone?"

"Oh come on. We're not going back on how I apparently have a dirty mind." Disgust scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. Sadness glanced up, her eyes full of hope, on the other hand, at the star. Joy looked thoughtful.

"Tricky! Hm.. BOTH! AT THE SAME TIME!" Joy cried, running over to Sadness. She gave her a big cuddle, then lifted her to her feet. She ran over to Fear and gave him a big hug too, making his face go bright red. As he was lightweight, she almost managed to lift him above the ground. Both of the hugged emotions had big grins, even Sadness.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff!" Groaned Anger, covering his face.

"I feel for you." Disgust said, cringing. Joy laughed and glanced at her.

"Would you rather suffer a headache or a nosebleed, Ms Disgust?" She asked, with a big grin. Disgust, on the other hand looked outright queasy, outraged, repelled, revolted, nauseated, weary-

"Thanks for that lovely description. I'd rather have a headache, thank you very much." The green girl said, with a snort. She tossed her hair and looked at Sadness with pride. "Since you're not getting enough questions, Sadness, here's one for you: Would you rather watch 'The Simpsons' episode 'Bart vs. Thanksgiving' or 'Moaning Lisa'?" (do you guys think Sadness should just have a whole chapter to herself where only she gets questions? Could be a possibility).

"Uh.. Probably Moaning Lisa.. I like the saxophone in it.." Sadness answered, looking up at her friends, with her usual eyes full of sadness. "Fear.. Would you rather never play this game again or play it and ignore all the inappropriate questions given to you, regardless of whether they shouldn't be ignored or not?"

"Woah! That's the best one I've gotten, Sadness!" Fear cried, with a fat smirk. He tapped his chin like Albert Einstein. "Never play it again! This game scares me.. Well, everything scares me.." He took a deep breath. "Okay, Joy, Would you rather star in a Melodrama movie or a Comedy-Drama movie?"

"Hm.. Probably a Comedy Drama. Who doesn't like a laugh?" Joy said, clapping her hands. She twirled around, her dress flowing and pointed at Disgust. "Disgust! Would you rather listen to the beautiful song called Connect from PMMM or the gorgeous song Romeo and Cinderella by Miku?" **(More Magi Madoka! AND MIKUUU)**

"Connect, probably. Although I could listen to both," Disgust answered, with a little smirk, "Okay, Mr Block the brainless, would you rather star in a pg-13 rated movie or an R-rated movie?"

"R-rated movie. Who wouldn't want to be in a R-rated movie?" Anger asked, shrugging. Everyone stared at him, with a mix of shock and suspicion.

"Okay, everyone, I have one!" Joy burst out suddenly, stealing the spotlight, "It's for Sadness! Would you rather poke Anger's eye or flick Disgust's nose?" She asked, staring at the teardrop. She sighed and glanced at the roof.

"Flick Disgust's nose… I don't think Anger would like being poked in the eye." Sadness answered, with a drained voice.

"Yeah, and I don't think Disgust would like being flicked on the nose either." Scoffed the green girl, crossing her arms. Sadness sighed.

"Fear.. Would you rather listen to Michael Jackson or Madonna?" The teardrop asked, peeking over at Fear. **(Fun fact: Madonna's song, b**** I'm Madonna has 420,256 dislikes. Still not as bad as Sweatshirt… Seriously, sometimes I just go to that song just to see all the dislikes and hates)**

"Um.. probably.. Madonna," Fear answered, with a apprehensive grin. He took a deep breath. "Okay.. Here's my last one for Sadness: Would you rather hug Simba or Shere Khan?"

"Simba.. The latter is more of a bad guy," Sadness answered, with longing.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Joy cried, waving her arms in the air.

"Joy, you say that as if someone is watching us.." Disgust pointed out.

"Maybe there is, Disgust.. _Maybe there is.."_

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REQUESTS. Also.. YAY I FINISHED! Thanks for reading, my children. I guess I don't have much to say except here are the credits! Oh, and thanks for over 2,500 views and 110 reviews!**

 **sky-of-eternity (yes.. Yes it did)**

 **Orangebird124 (I did like them! Yes, it was a bit sad about Bing Bong, but someone requested him.. so)**

 **StarNerve (Yeah.. I feel for you. Poor Sadness)**

 **Guest (IT'S RAINING TACOS)**

 **The Creativity Queen 101 (Nice ones!)**

 **Crystal Ball (Woah.. well done on possibly the longest WyR I've ever seen)**

 **Korrasami 88 (Very cute one, well done)**

 **HollyAnne1084 (I know! I was practically bombarded with them! Very nice ones, by the way)**

 **SimpleCracker (Me; Hey guys!) (Disgust; How do you always show up after the action?) (Me; Well, I guess I'm writing fan fictions or going to school when the action is happening.. so..) (Anger; Don't make that psycho come back!) (Me; I can't stop them. Anyways, I have to go now. More stuff to do. See ya, suckers!) *Leaves* (Disgust: Jeez..)**

 **Thanks guys and see you next time!**

 **~Ponystories**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: *cries* I didn't get many reviews guys.. This will be a short chapter. 'Scuse me while I.. do stuff.. Like being sad. ENJOY READING! RATED R FOR RANDOM.**

"I think the voices in my head have calmed a bit," Riley said to her parents, as she waddled over to the table for breakfast, "The other day I thought I heard this weird voice saying 'Beanpole!' and this other one talking about.. Um.. S-se.. That adult thing." The girl said sheepishly, sitting down at the table. Her mother passed her a plate of toast.

"'That adult thing?' Riley, what have you been watching?" Jill asked, raising an eyebrow. Riley chuckled.

"The Fanfictions." **(A.N: I think you mean the review section, Riley dear).**

* * *

 _Much later that night, at HQ.._

"I've got a good one for you, beanpole," Barked Anger, giving Fear the evil eyes, "Would you rather read yaoi or yuri manga?"

"Well, they're both sort of the same, except with different genders.." Fear said curiously, tapping his chin and staring at the roof, "Probably yaoi. The yuri would make me uncomfortable," He shivered, with a cringe. He blinked a few times to clear his mind. "Um.. Sadness, would you rather go on a cruise or to Disneyland, Florida?"

The teardrop, who was back in her corner and laying down, eyed him, "Um.. Neither." Everyone stared at her like she said a swear word. Especially the yellow girl.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Screamed said yellow girl, her eyes full of insanity. She ran right up to Sadness, half-glaring and half-flabbergasted. "DID YOU SAY NEITHER TO DISNEYLAND? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU SAID?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" **(yes)**

"Um.." Spluttered Sadness, leaning back on her pillows, as if they were her shields. The now-crazy Joy, with messy hair took a deep breath. Sadness squeaked, squirming like Fear. "Okay! A cruise." She answered, leaning away. Then, a certain green girl stepped forward, lowering her eyebrows.

"Jeez, Joy, it's just a stupid game! If you run around like this you'll give Riley nightmares!" Groaned Disgust, rolling her eyes. Fear squealed and hid his face, his eyes peeping through his fingers.

"Nightmares?!" He squeaked, as if someone had threatened him. Disgust facepalmed.

"Whatever. Joy the psycho, would you rather star in Dream Productions or lead a BIG dance group? No saying both." The green girl said, crossing her arms and snaring at Joy in a sassy way **(No saying both? That's a first)**. The star left the petrified Sadness alone and whipped around to her coworkers, her deep blue eyes in thought.

"Um.. Probably star in Dream Productions.. Starring in a dream about leading a _BIG_ dance group!" Joy cried, clicking her fingers to a rhythm, and swaying her dress. She twirled around and pointed to Anger, "Anger! Would you rather sing 'Trap Queen' by Fetty Wap or 'Panda' by Desiigner? No saying neither.. Or both!"

"Both?! Gosh.. Fine.. Flippin' Trap Queen." Anger scowled, crossing his stubby arms and giving her his famous glare. Joy laughed.

"Good choice! Now sing it to Disgust!" She cried, waving her arms in the air. Anger looked out-right horrified, causing Joy to chuckle and clutch her stomach. **(I'd pay Anger to sing 'Pretty Girls' to Disgust).** "I was kidding! I was just kidding. Alright, Fear, would you rather watch 'Wimzie's House' or 'Dragon Tales'?"

"Um.. 'Wimzie's house', although I probably wouldn't want to watch either," Fear answered, his eyeball twitching slightly, "Okay.. Joy, Would you rather watch all 5 seasons of Once Upon A Time or both of The Huntsman movies; Snow White and The Huntsman and it's sequel The Huntsman: Winter's War?"

"Well, I like movies, so I'll go for movie watching!" Joy answered, with a big grin, "Hm.. Sadness, would you rather cuddle with Disgust from a nightmare or Anger because of seeing a bad dream on Dream Duty?"

"Um.. Neither of them like cuddling," Sadness inquired, sitting up on her plump pillows.

"She's smarter than she looks." Anger said, with a proud nod.

"Uh, no. We told everyone we don't like that stuff, genius." Groaned Disgust, standing next to the brick. She glanced down at him, like an embarrassed parent. Anger scowled.

"I'd choose Anger. Sorry, Disgust," The blue girl answered, lacing her fingers, as she looked at everyone with teary eyes, "Um.. Fear, Would you rather have a pet lion or tiger?"

"Probably a lion, because the internet said cats sleep all day anyway," Fear said, taking a deep breath **(I have a lot of experience with lazy cats)**. "Joy, Would you rather watch 'Flubber' or the 1984 'Footloose' movie?"

"Um.. Hm, probably 'Footloose'. It's more interesting," The yellow girl said, making a thinking pose. She quickly changed this to a mischievous pose and faced Disgust, "Okay Disgust, Would you rather go back-to-school shopping or Christmas shopping?"

"Back-to-school. You want to make a good impression on the other students with the best stuff. That's part of how you become popular," The green girl answered, as she trotted over to the console. She pressed a yellow button, and a green and yellow memory played on the screen, showing a video of Riley, indeed, back-to-school shopping. Disgust sighed proudly, then turned and around and faced the others. "Redblockface, Would you rather go to a block party or to a beach party?"

"What kind of question is this?" Anger asked, snorting at the word 'block'. Disgust groaned and took a step away from the console.

"A Would You Rather question, stupid. Have you been around for the last 11 chapters?" She asked, rolling her eyes and scoffing. Anger ignored her.

"This is a question for Joy, greeno! She's the party girl! But I'll answer anyway. Block party, then, because beach parties are too sandy. Don't any of you even think about making block jokes," He threatened, cracking his knuckles. Fear squealed and leaped into Joy's arms. She chuckled and gently placed him back on the ground, where he rocked like a baby. Anger glared dangerously at the purple emotion. "Beanpole! Would you rather murder everyone except for me and get abused by me for eternity or until I kill you or kill me.. I dare you to even think so.. and get scolded and attacked by everyone else and be led to possibly suicide? No saying neither."

"Um.. Uh.. UHH!" The purple one squealed, before taking a slow breath, "Probably..Sorry Anger, but I'm saying this on Riley's behalf when I say I choose the kill you option," Fear answered shakily, squeaking like a mouse and bolting over to the wall, bracing against it, before the red emotion could give him a beating. "Um.. Hm.. Sadness, don't cry.. Please don't cry.. Would you rather watch Mami's death over and over again or Sayaka and Kyoko's death?" **(PUELLA)**

"One is better than two in this situation.." Mumbled Sadness, sniffing furiously, as she tried to hold tears back, "Um.. Disgust.. W-would you rather talk to Eviebot or Boibot?" She held back another sniff, as a little tear dripped off her cheek.

"Ugh! Both are complete stupidos! Fine, Eviebot," Disgust answered, flicking her hair in a sassy way, "Hm.. Joy, would you rather watch the movie Inside Out or read the fanfics from the movie?" **(uh oh)**

"What? Um.." The star said, tapping her chin and foot, "What's that movie again?"

"It's the one with.. The emotions or something." Anger answered, crossing his stubby arms with a snort.

"I've heard of the Fanfictions. I think there's this one where the characters are playing Would You Rather.." Fear said, like an investigator coming close to finding an answer. **(oh gosh)**. The emotions all stared at him, making the purple guy shrug.

"Watch the movie! Movies are always better!" Joy burst out, jumping up as she said this. She twirled around and pointed at Anger. "Anger! Would you rather go to the Mind World with 'the beanpole' or have all three of the girls playfully kiss you and cuddle you all day?"

"Ugh! I would never kiss that blockbrain!" Disgust screeched, cringing and leaning away from the brick. Anger glared up at her.

"Fine, I'll go with that.. that..Beanpole, but I'd make sure only one of us would be having fun.." He hissed, darkly glaring at the 'beanpole', who squeaked and covered his eyes. Anger turned his glare at the green girl and pointed at her, "Barfy, While going down a runway for a fashion show, would you rather have a seizure or throw up?"

"YOU'RE EVIL!" 'Barfy' cried, her face written with terror, "I'd have a seizure, because throwing up is no.. just no.." She shook her head with a cringe. Then, it faded away and became a glare, as she crossed her arms and took a step towards Anger. **(LONG ONE WARNING)**

"You know what? Two can play this game, blockybrick. You're stuck in a battle and you haven't seen the others for many years because they moved on! You don't like what's going on, but it's for Riley. You've lost all knowledge when it comes to social interaction. One day while battling, you come across an enemy. You immediately grab out your spear and get ready to aim. You run towards the enemy and knock her over. Once you get a closer look of her face, you stop everything you're doing. You stare at the terrified and distraught Joy who doesn't even look like herself. Her normal glow is gone and she has a sadder look, as if pleading for you not to do it. Her eyes appeared cold and dead as well as her normal beautiful pixie blue hair being ratty and darker. You two just stare at eachother, completely distraught. "...Go ahead," you hear Joy murmer. Your eyes widen and you stare at her. _"I know that it's for Riley, so just kill me, I just want this battle to end and the best for Riley!"_ she says with a smile and tears streaming down her face. _"B-B-but, I can't..."_ You don't know what to do. Killing Joy would do what you needed to for Riley but cause you to lose one of your best friends. But not killing her would keep her safe, but interfere with your work and Riley. Which would you rather do?"

"Woah.." Fear blubbered, taking a good step back. Sadness' eyes were quite wide, and Joy looked quite stoked. "Are you secretly an author, Disgust?" Fear asked. The green girl shrugged. The block cleared his throat.

"Well.. Riley is my priority.. So.. I would have no choice.." Anger said, in a surprisingly dark tone. Joy giggled apprehensively.

"That's what I'd want anyway, so good choice Anger!" The star commented, giving him a nod.

Suddenly, the doors of The Train Of Thought's dock opened, revealing Bing Bong, once again, giving them all a bow, as he took off his hat like a gentleman **(I'm so sorry. Blame Crystal Ball).**

"Are you serious?" Disgust spat, not in a rude way. All the emotions had flabbergasted expressions, as the candyfloss elephant entered in the room.

"Wow! You all looked stunned. I managed to come back for a little visit, but I only have time for one question." He said, with a goofy grin. Fear was shaking and crouching, Anger had wide eyes, Disgust had both her eyebrows raised, and Joy and Sadness were in the later's corner, holding each other like forgotten sisters.

"Ok.." Blubbered the star, taking a deep breath, "Would you rather watch the hilarious LeafyIsHere or watch the super funny Xboxaddictionz?" **(Lewl I love watching the latter. Trolling ppl is very funny).**

"Xboxaddictionz, of course!" Bing Bong chuckled, making a little dolphin whistle with his trunk, "Okay, I'll give one to you, Disgust,"

"Oh, excellent." Disgust grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms. Bing Bong ignored her attitude.

"Would you rather sing '99 Red Balloons' by Nena or 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston?" He asked, pointing at Disgust like Joy had done so many times. The green girl rolled her eyes.

"'99 Red Balloons', probably. The other song bothers me." Disgust answered, with a scowl. Bing Bong did another bow, with a little beam.

"Good choice! Well, I'll be off-"

"NOOO!" Joy and Sadness cried together, their voices teary and weak.

"I'm saying 'no' as in no more of this mushy stuff!" Anger groaned, cringing and looking away.

"I actually agree with you for once. I don't want to see all that again. Come, let's go over here," Disgust nodded, looking like she was going to be sick any moment, gestured Fear to join them with a flick of her finger. The three of them stood in a little circle. The green girl decided to speak first. "Alright.. Skinny, Would you rather watch 'Carrie' or 'Annabelle'?" "Um.. Probably 'Carrie'. 'Annabelle' is just.. Plain terrifying." Shivered Fear, gulping. Anger gave him a dark glare, while Disgust just scowled and facepalmed, the normal reactions to Fear's cowardliness.

"Hello.." Muttered a slow, female voice. Sadness and Joy were waddling over, with little grins on their faces. Joy's glow was dimmer, like a flashing light, and Sadness' glasses had tear splatters on them. Disgust's scowl turned into a grin.

"Well, that was quicker than last time, thank goodness. Now, Sadness, Would you rather not talk or not walk for the rest of your life?" The green girl asked, to the little blue girl, who was standing next to Joy like a lost child.

"If I couldn't walk.. Well.. That would be sad.. No talking would be sad too.. I'd say no talking." Answered Sadness, with a sigh. The star clapped and took a bold leap forward.

"Ooh! I've got another one for you, Sadness!" Joy piped up, in an excited tone, "Would you rather watch the 'Arthur' episode 'April 9th' or 'So Long, Spanky'?" **(Arthur wiki, here I come..)**

"Um.. Probably 'So Long, Spanky'," Sadness answered softly. Then she looked up at Joy, with faith. "Okay.. Joy, Would you rather hug me or Fear?"

The yellow one chirped with excitement. "EVERYONE!"

"NOOO!" Anger and Disgust cried together, as Joy wrapped her arms around the group.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I had this nightmare last night where I forgot to add the credits in this story.. Yeah, it was a weird dream. But I woke up all stressed.. So.. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWS AND STUFF! Oh, here are two questions:**

 **1\. I'm thinking of making a Fanfic account for just Inside Out stories. I need to know if I should make it and what I should call it! I've already got some ideas, but I would like to hear your suggestions too.**

 **2\. Do you think that for a certain chapter the emotions should be allowed to do what the WyR says? Like, say Sadness gets a 'Would you rather hug Fear or Disgust', and she has to choose by hugging either one. What do you think?**

 _ **The credits!**_

 **Korrasami 88 (Nice one!)**

 **Orangebird124 (Cool ones, but they don't have to be kid-friendly. They can be weird as crap, as long as they don't have anything sexual. Yah).**

 **SimpleCracker (You should consider writing a Fanfic about all this craziness. Maybe you should call it, 'The demon bat,' or something).**

 **The Creatvity Queen 101 (Lovely ones as usual. The emotions had a blast).**

 **HollyAnne1084 (Lol, you're welcome. Thank you for putting me on your favorite authors list! Yes, I read your profile. I'm creepy. We should PM sometime).**

 **Crystal Ball (That was more or less the same length. Boy, Anger's was long. You should actually consider making these roleplays into Fanfictions).**

 **Thank you everyone, and see you next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS SO LATE AND I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me, I'm terrible. Regardless, enjoy the chapter! Also, Because I feel bad for y'all, I decided that I'm going to allow naughty requests for the NEXT. CHAPTER. ONLY. Please request away!**

* * *

"Okay, Beanpole," Anger said darkly, grinning in a way that would give one chills, "Would you rather kiss Joy or date her?"

"What's with all these me kissing Joy one's?" Fear asked, his lip trembling.

"People have crazy minds." Disgust commented, leaning on the wall.

"Like you and _your_ mind." Anger added, chuckling at her face. She crossed her arms, already set on a revenge question. Fear took a deep breath, glancing at a blushing Joy.

"Um.. Kiss her. Heh.." He answered, his whole body shaking. He exhaled and spread out his arms. "Sadness, Would you rather play the Stanley Parable or play Super Mario Bros?"

"Mario!" Joy randomly spouted, jumping in the air, as if she was grabbing an invisible mushroom. The emotions stared at her. She blushed. "I'm sorry. _Someone_ had to do it."

Sadness was in her usual corner, clutching all her pillows. "The Stanley Parable. I don't like the other game," She answered, briefly glancing at her coworkers, "Um.. Joy, Would you rather switch roles with Fear or Disgust?"

"Ooh," Joy hummed, tapping her chin, "No offence Fear, but I'd say Disgust. Me and her spend our mornings together choosing clothes for Riley."

"Yes, we certainly do," Disgust added, with a little smirk, "Let me be honest Joy, you have no taste in fashion. Now, Mr Floopy Brickity Firefart Angry Angus **(A/N; I.. don't.. know anymore)** , Would you rather sing the most girly songs ever or be in a girly ballet recital?"

"I'll take singing over dancing. Dancing is _Joy's_ thing," Anger growled, crossing his stubby arms, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather live in a dystopian society like in Divergent or compete in the Hunger Games?"

"Ahhhhh!" Fear cried, waving his arms everywhere, "THE HUNGER GAMES ARE WAY TOO DANGEROUS! Live in a dystopian society!" He squealed, like a small child. He took a few deep breaths. "Um, Sadness, would you rather cry at 'My Immortal' by Evanescence or that quit smoking commercial where the little boy gets lost at the train station?"

"No.." Sadness sniffed, suddenly bursting into a flood of tears. "No.. They're both.. I _can't_ do it.." Her pillows and sweater were getting damp from tears, and her sobs echoed through the building.

"Are you kidding me?" Grumbled Anger, covering his 'ears'. Joy ran over and sat next to Sadness, rubbing her back, like a mother does to a child.

"Gosh, those two are just.. Sappy." Groaned Disgust, cringing.

"BEANPOLE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK HER SOMETHING SO _SAD?_ " Anger boomed, making Fear shiver like crazy. The beanpole gulped.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind, I swear!" He answered, as the block stormed towards him, holding his fists out. Fear gulped again, then started sprinting around Headquarters, away from Anger, screaming. Anger growled and waddled behind him.

"Crying over here, running over there, am I the only one who is _sensible_ here?" Groaned Disgust, facepalming herself. Fear tripped over a random memory on the floor and landed face first, making a large crash. Anger was muttering under his breath, and Sadness was still crying, as Joy kept rubbing her back. Disgust sighed.

 **-10 Unnecessary minutes of getting everyone back into shape later-**

"Okay, now that the dumb kerfuffle is done, we can continue the game," The green girl ordered, as the emotions surrounded her in a circle, "Joy, would you rather argue with Onision, a mean person, or argue with Keemstar, a racist criminal?"

"I'd argue with the racist one to tell him to stop being racist! PEACE AND LOVE FOREVER!" Joy answered, her voice excited, as she did a little swirl and made peace signs. "Okay, Anger, would you rather hug Fear or Disgust?"

"Neither!" Anger answered, glaring at two said emotions. "I'm not hugging Princess Perfect-face or that beanpole. Speaking of that beanpole.." Anger took a step towards the nerve, "Would you rather dress up as Annabelle or Chucky?"

"NO! Don't make meeee say! AH!" Fear squeaked. Everyone stared at him. "Fine.. Chucky, when he's not all creepy," The purple one sighed, "Joy.. Would you rather go hiking or rock climbing?"

"Ooh.. Rock climbing! Hiking can get boring sometimes," Joy answered brightly, grinning at Sadness, 'Sadness, would you rather watch the 'SpongeBob' episode 'Patrick Smartpants' or 'Pizza Delivery'?" **(Why is everyone so obsessed with SB?)**

"Um.. Probably 'Patrick Smartpants'." Sadness answered solemnly, her eyes on Fear, "Fear.. Would you rather save the girl from the song Okaasan or save the girl from I'm Sorry I'm Sorry?"

"I'm Sorry I'm Sorry has the most messed up lyrics of _any_ song," Disgust commented, looking puke-worthy. Anger sniggered. **(Guys seriously the lyrics are weird. If you're easily disturbed, don't look up the English subs. You're going to do that anyway, aren't you? Well, don't say I didn't warn you.)** The purple one sighed.

"They both are weird. That's why I say both. If you haven't noticed, it's sort of my job to protect people," Fear answered proudly, with a proud grin. Anger eyed Fear, making the nerve deflate. Fear sighed. "Okay, Sadness, would you rather console a sporting team that lost the championships or a team that lost an election?" **(I don't give two damns about sport, so I'd say sporting team.)**

"Oh.. Um.." Sadness wondered, sitting on the floor, "Console a sporting team. I think elections are more important." She answered slowly, looking at the floor with sappy eyes.

"Cool," Disgust commented, eyeing the brick, "Bok Block Clock, I've got a very very long one," She said, Anger raising an eyebrow, "It also contains mild 4th wall breaking," She went on, **(A/N: SimpleCracker, this is for you. It was requested by Crystal Ball. Everyone else, if you don't read the reviews, there's practically a reviewer that's a demon and tries to do evil stuff to the emotions, especially Anger. The emotions try to kick Cracker out but they come back and try to take over HQ. Please read on).**

"Okay," Disgust started, "Angry blob, You wake up and groggily groan in confusion. You're in a dark room. 'Wha? Where am I?' You shake your arms, only to find out that you've been chained down and you can't feel anything. You jump at the sound of creepy laughter. You look closer through the darkness and see a strange figure. 'Wings?' Then your eyes widen as the figure steps into the only light in the room. 'Cracker!' You shout, angered that you got dragged into this mess, and possibly dragging your friends with you. SimpleCracker laughs at you with a bitter tone. 'Yep, it's me!'"

"'Where am I? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!' You shout at the demon. Cracker sighs. 'Calm down! 1. You're in my lair. 2. You're friends are fine... well, except for Fear, who I hypnotized to strangle you.' You gasp and growl. 'Well, this place is kind of small for a lair.' SimpleCracker cackles and walks over to a lever. 'Please, you haven't even seen a 12th of it.' They hit the lever and the lights come on. Your eyes widen and you twitch at the horrific sight. Just halls and halls of skulls, blood, a horrible smell, and bones. The walls are rotting."

"'What... the... fudge?!' You turn your attention back to the psychopath who grins. 'Yep! What do you think? Nice, isn't it?' SimpleCracker takes a skull and rubs their thumb against the top of the skull, which has cracks. 'So, I only want one thing. I want FULL control!' You rattle the chains as you try to get out seeing a single door down the hall. 'No! You can't have it!' Your head starts to ignite with flames. Then you realized that you can burn the chains. You try it. Then again. Then again. THEY WON'T BURN!"

"'They're fireproof. But just for trying that-' SimpleCracker grabs their signature knife and approaches you, stabbing your leg. You don't feel anything though. Then out of nowhere, there's a blade to your throat. 'Listen. I won't kill you if you give me control and you're friends will be safe too. But if you refuse, I'll kill you, the others, and take control myself!' Your eyes widen as the knife digs into your red skin. If you give control to Cracker, you and your friends will be safe, but Cracker will have control. But if you refuse, someone might get the cops and arrest Cracker, but you and maybe some of your friends will be dead. But then again, you don't know Cracker's intentions and just might have something against you. But there's no way of knowing for sure. You're panicking and don't know what to do. Which would you rather do?" The green girl took a huge breath, then fell on the floor, rather informally.

"Wow.. Ever considered becoming an author, Disgust?" Joy asked, as all the emotions gaped at the dazed Disgust. The brick was rather perplexed.

"Who in the heck is SimpleCracker?" Anger asked, his voice dumbfounded. He shook his head. "First this StarNerve, then SimpleCracker? Who's next, HollyAnne1084?" **(I'm so sorry everyone).**

"Just answer the question," Disgust scoffed, as she dizzily got to her feet. "Ugh, I shouldn't make such long ones. They disgust me." **(Get it? Ha ha ha! No.. Just no..)**

"I'd say let Cracker have control, because then we could over throw them," Anger answered, his face still a bit shocked, "Alright.. Beanpole!" He barked, aiming at finger at the nerve, "Would you rather see Herobrine or see Entity 303?"

Fear gulped. "Um.. Probably Entity 303, only because.. H-Herobrine.. _Is_.." His sentence ended in an array of shivers.

"I've got another one," Anger spoke up, his gaze aiming at the green girl, "For Cone nose," He grinned **(Thanks HollyAnne1084 for that lovely name)**. Disgust scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Bring it, barf-face." She said, gesturing him. **(Damn)**

"Oh, I'll _bring it_ all right," Anger scowled, taking a step towards her, his fists clenched, "Would you rather have chronic nosebleeds or urinary urgency?" **(Fun Fact; I've never had a nose bleed in my entire life, thank goodness.)**

"Ugh!" Disgust cried, cringing, "I'll have the urine one because it doesn't mean I will get Urine Incontinence," She crossed her arms with satisfaction, "Right.. Joy," She turned away from the brick to the star, "Would you rather die or kill someone?"

Joy went a bit pale. "Don't take me for being selfish.. But I'd say kill someone. For Riley. She needs me. It didn't say who.. _Right?_ " She said, with a fake happy tone. She clapped her hands. "Alrighty! Anger, I'm going to give you another story one."

"Not again.." Grumbled Anger, snorting. Joy tutted.

"It's not nearly as long, trust me!" She chirped, "You are in a falling plane with everyone here, you are the only one conscious and you find 2 parachutes, you take one for yourself and give the other for one of us. Considering that you can wake up anyone, who would you give the parachute?" **(Not a freaking plane one. Seriously people).**

"Ugh.." Stormed Anger, crossing his arms, "Probably Sadness. When she's not crying, she's the most manageable." Sadness almost smiled. Anger nodded at her. "Alright, speaking of Sadness, kid, would you rather swing on a vine or sit on greenie's lap?"

"Nobody. Sits. On. My. _Lap_." Disgust growled, almost looking like Anger. It even caused Fear to stumble back.

"Um.. I'd swing on a vine then." Sadness answered, her eyes widened. Disgust nodded, with a small grin.

"Nice choice," The green girl commented, "Now, Joy, would you rather go on a romantic date with Fear on a stranded island or on a falling plane to Mexico?" She asked, eyeing the star **(Not another plane..)**

"NOO! NOT A CRASHING PLANE!" Fear squealed, as if the question had been asked to him. Joy laughed and winked at him.

"I say stranded island. A plane we'd just die, but a island would be cool!" The star answered, with a large beam. But her grin wasn't happiness. It was wicked. "Disgust.. Would you rather be stuffed into a Freddy suit or eat 15 pounds of broccoli?"

"Are. You. KIDDING?!" Disgust groaned, her eyes going all woozy. She took a large step back. "THAT IS.. JUST NOOO!" She severely looked like she was going to barf. "Eat.. B..B...I _CAN'T_ SAY THE WORD!" She bolted out of the room, without another word.

"How many times has that happened?" Groaned Fear, scratching his head. Anger shrugged, with an eyebrow raised. "It's some sort of _cliche'_ now."

"Well, while we're waiting for barfy to come back," The brick started, eyeing Joy, "Joy, would you rather kiss Sadness on the lips or Disgust?"

"Sadness. You know how Disgust gets about that stuff." The star answered, rolling her eyes in a jokingly way. Sadness looked up at the yellow girl with hopeful eyes.

"Well, Disgust is the one with the dirty mind." Fear pointed out, with a smart grin. The star clapped his shoulder.

"Okay, I've gone for you, Sadness!" Joy said, brightly, kneeling down to the teardrop, "Would you rather drink your own tears or put your foot in your mouth?"

"Drink my own tears.. Though I'd rather do neither.." Sadness answered solemnly, lacing her little fingers together.

"Hm, if Disgust was here, she would definitely be grossed out," Fear commented, with a little chuckle. "Where does she go, anyway?"

"Who knows?" Joy laughed, patting Sadness' shoulder. "Maybe that's a mystery we'll never find out." **(Maybe I should write a Fanfic for 'Disgust's hiding spot' and write how she gets her ideas for this story.. Ooh..)**

"You know I heard that whole conversation?" Disgust said, proudly standing, hands on hips.

"What have you got this time, greenie?" Groaned Anger, rolling his eyes. Disgust ignored him.

"Vengeance, genius," She swiftly trotted over to Joy, then sharply pointed at the star, "For Joy. I've got one that will blow your socks off. Ms Happy Face, would you rather kill Bing Bong and commit suicide, or kill him, keep his organs and EAT THEM?" She asked. Joy looked as still and as pale as a statue. Fear squeaked dryly and passed out. Anger was beyond shocked and Sadness had bowed her head **(Disgust.. You freakin' wot m9... I'm so sorry guys).**

"Uh.. Uh.. huh.. Heh heh.." Joy blubbered, her lip trembling. She looked like a China doll, about to split in two. Sadness was already crying. Fear was still trembling. Joy only said one brief sentence: "Riley needs me; I can't die.." Then it looked like she was going to have a huge crying fit. Sadness gave her a big hug, and the yellow one hugged back. The teardrop was quite literally making a waterfall, while Joy was sniffing and swallowing.

"Not more crying.." Mumbled Disgust, crossing her arms.

 **-10 MORE MINUTES OF ANNOYING, UNNECESSARY, SAPPY CRY SCENES LATER-**

"Alright!" Joy chirped, as if the last 10 minutes had never happened, "Disgust, would you rather do the Eat It or Wear It challenge or the Bean Boozled challenge?" **(Fun fact; I've never done the Eat or Wear It challenge but I've done the Bean Boozled challenge. My Disgust went haywire).**

"Ugh, probably that Bean Boozled. At least I don't have to wear disgusting foods." Disgust answered, shaking her head and cringing.

"I've got one for you too, Greenie," Anger hissed, with a sly tone, "Would you rather watch all Mortal Kombat fatalities or _all_ x-rays?" **(Brb searching dat up. *searches up* Oh.. Um.. I'm not sure to be more disgusted or terrified.)**

"Probably the x-rays, because the fatalities have more.." Disgust paused, her face going queasy. "Right, I think that's enough for today."

"Good riddance." Huffed Anger, shaking his head.

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I'm so so sorry this was so late. I'm the worst person ever. In fact, to make it up to you, I'm going to allow inappropriate requests for the next chapter ONLY. I'm going on holiday so it will probably be late again, but this is just my apology. I hope you can forgive me! Here are the credits:**

 **-Joylovesfear123 (Damn, stop being mean to poor Joy. I hope she can recover.)**

 **-brazilianguy14 (Thank you! I'm so glad to hear that. Awesome questions, by the way!)**

 **-Fear 552 (Have fun playing Black Ops! I played it once, and I kept dying.. Oh, and happy late birthday!)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (Hello again and nice ones!)**

 **-Katycat4ever (Nice one! Do you like Katy Perry? Me too! YAY! Wow such happys..)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Oh come on! I was looking forward to that. Oh well, I guess I made it up for you in the chapter. And I get lazy too.. Quite often, really.)**

 **-Crystal Ball (Awesome! I'll have to try and stalk you on Google. Maybe you and SimpleCracker should have a writing battle in the reviews.. Wait.. you'll turn it into a YouTube comment section.. Never mind..)**

 **-Orangebird124 (Thank you for answering my questions! I can't really write any new stories at the moment, but I'm still accepting requests if you have any. And yes, inappropriate requests are allowed next chapter).**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Awesome ones as usual!)**

 **-Korrasami 88 (You leave the tamest ones, let me be honest.)**

 **Thank you everyone, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **~Ponystories**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, it turns out this isn't going to be so late after all. Almost on time, in fact. There are a few naughty ones in here and I'm too lazy to warn you. Please read on! (Also, this is a bit late, but for the people that don't know, in the credits, next to your name, I send you a little message and you can reply in the reviews.)**

* * *

"Alright!" Joy spoke, leaping up, with a little clap, "Guess what guys!"

"Unless it's something to do with make-up, fashion or Riley, I'm not interested." Scoffed Disgust, crossing her arms. Joy chuckled.

"Sadly, no. But it's still awesome!" She said with a wink, "Disgust, Would you rather film Sadness and Anger having intercourse in the break room or in the shower? No saying neither or I don't know." Sadness and Anger eyed each other awkwardly. Disgust looked.. Disgusted..

"Good heavens.. I have no idea what your definition of _'awesome'_ is Joy. Your mind is just as dirty as mine," Moaned the green girl. She snorted. "I'd say in the break room," She kept staring at Joy, "Well, since you gave me a dirty one, I'll give you one back. Would you rather play with Anger's or Fear's rude part?" **(I actually laughed at this one. Gosh, I'm such a pervert.)**

"Oh.." Joy started madly blushing. She started fanning herself and giggling nervously. Anger and Fear were just as stunned. Joy shook her head. "Um.. _Fear's_ ," She gulped. Then her eyes flashed with an idea. "Well, I've got another one for you, Disgust. Would you rather pole dance for Fear or have Anger eat you out?"

"Pole dance. And you think that's your best one? I can do _better_ ," The broccoli said, with a dark grin, "Would you rather ride Anger or jerk off Fear?"

"Why do all these ones have to do with me and _Anger_?" Fear frightfully asked, his eyes quite wide.

"For the first time, I actually agree with you." Anger said, his voice quite drained.

"Jerk off Fear. Would you rather get into a catfight with me at Dream Productions while Anger films you or have Fear grab your butt and begin caressing it?" Joy asked, giggling slowly.

"Catfight with you, Joy. I'd _win_." Disgust said, flicking her hair. Joy raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it." She said, one hand gesturing the green girl towards her, other hand on her hip.

"Wait, you're going to fight?!" Fear squealed, leaping back.

"Awesome! It might make things exciting for once." Anger grinned, making an intimidating hand movement as he watched the two with enjoyment. Joy and Disgust ascended towards each other, their fists clenched.

"Oh.. Everyone is going to get hurt.." Mumbled Sadness, pushing her face deeper into her pillow. Joy gave Disgust a feeble punch in the shoulder. The green girl scoffed and returned back the feeble punch. Joy bit her lip and gave Disgust a baby-strength slap on the face. The broccoli gave the star a little kick on the legs.

"Are you kidding? Your fighting makes Sadness' crying look interesting!" Growled Anger, as he sighed with boredom. However, Fear was acting like this was the Hunger Games and was leaning against the wall, shivering like mad. Sadness was sniffing silently into her pillow.

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" The purple one squeaked, "Sadness, would you rather dance the jazzy way or hip hop?"

"Um.. Probably jazzy dance. I'm not a fan of hip hop," The blue one answered, gazing up from her pillow, "I'll.. send it back to you, Fear. Would you rather have a shark attack or a plane crash?" **(ENOUGH WITH THE PLANE CRASHES!)**

"Uh.." Fear stammered, his arms shivering, "Probably a shark attack. I'm more likely to live through that." He glanced over at Joy and Disgust, who were glaring at each other. Anger was groaning.

"You're annoying and too overprotective of Riley." Disgust scoffed, giving Joy a feeble slap.

"Well, you obsess over everything!" Joy argued back, giving her a little returning slap.

"I have to Joy. We'd be dead if it weren't for _me._ " Disgust answered, kicking her leg, a tiny bit harder. (Damn Disgust)

"We'd be boring if it weren't for me." Joy answered, giving her a harder slap on the cheek.

"Boring? Boring doesn't compare to being poisoned." Growled the green girl, her face slap on the yellow one leaving a mark. Joy cackled like something from nightmares.

"Oh, it's on now…" She breathed, turning her hand into a tight fist. Disgust put her hands in front of her, making a shield. Joy raised her fist.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Fear cried, sprinting over to the star. He pulled her back by the arms, before she could do anything.

"Hey! Oh, Fear!" Joy giggled, suddenly losing all her aggression. Disgust shook her head in disbelief **(I'm so sorry to all those LemonLime shippers).**

"I question your sanity Joy. I really do. Now, let's get on with the game," Disgust interjected, turning to a certain red emotion, "Blockity brickity block brick block, Would you rather get naked in front of Sadness or just take your tie off and then make out with her?" **(Wow.. that name though)**

"I question your sanity too, Cone nose," Growled Anger, pointing a finger at her, "I'd say take my tie off and go out with her," Then his gaze shifted to Fear, who was apprehensively standing next to Joy, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather have shower intercourse with Joy or in a sauna?"

"...In.. A sauna because there's more _room_ …" Fear answered shakily, as he and Joy blushed at each other. He bit his lip. "Um.. Joy, Would you rather go to Disneyworld or Universal Orlando?"

"BOTH!" Joy squealed, leaping up in the air. She giggled. "Alright, Sadness!" She glanced over at the little blue girl, who was laying on her pillow. "Would you rather smear your own poop on the memory orbs or all over _Disgust_?" Her view was on Disgust as she said this. The green girl glared as Sadness sighed.

"On the memory orbs.. I wouldn't do that to Disgust," Sadness answered patiently. She looked at all her coworkers. "Um.. Fear, would you rather save Anger from Yuno Gasai or Ayano Aishi?" **(Brb searching those dudes up)**

"Um.. Probably Ayano," Fear answered, trying not to look at the certain red emotion, "Joy.. Would you rather be on a Disney movie or on a Dreamworks movie?"

"DISNEY FOR LIFE!" Joy squealed, turning to Disgust and grinning darkly, "Alright Disgust.. Would you rather be picked to be a main character in a _SUPER_ romantic movie or be picked to be a stupid character in an action movie?"

"Anything but romance! GROSS!" Disgust cringed, snorting, "Campfire head! Would you rather let Fear pin you down and kiss your neck for 2 hours or make out with him for 12 hours? No saying neither."

"Ugh… That beanpole will never ever.. I repeat, NEVER EVER _PIN ME DOWN!_ " Anger shouted, his head steaming as his eyes struck the nerve, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather get drunk or pour gasoline all over your body while cursing?" **(So you run on Gasoline.. Oh woah woah oh.. It's by Halsey..)**

"Um.. Get drunk. But not _too_ drunk." Fear shakily answered, blinking.

"Wonderful. Here's one for Sadness," Disgust announced, stepping forward, "Would you rather have intercourse with Fear in the Subconscious or Cloud Town?"

"Cloud Town.. The Subconscious is… _Spooky_.." Sadness answered, gripping the pillow tightly. Disgust nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"Thought so. Now, Mr. Fireyfarty Mc Angry, Do you remember that story with SimpleCracker?" The green girl questioned, eyeing the brick. He nodded, with a suspicious grin. Disgust crossed her arms. "Good. Here's your question: Would you rather see Fear in serious pain that could kill him, or fight Cracker, meaning you're most likely dead?"

"Great.. Fight that darned Cracker. Try and get them out of whatever they're doing," Anger answered, with a mild scowl. He turned to Joy, almost like a cross father. "Joy, would you rather play the Pocky game with Disgust or cuddle with her on dream duty?"

"Oh.." Joy said, surprisingly darkly, as she eyed the green girl, "Play the Pocky Game. At least you get to eat something!" They were interrupted by a sound at the back of the room. All the emotions turned to see.. You guessed it, Bing Bong at the entrance **(Please don't hate me children).**

"My _gosh_.. Is Bing Bong Jesus Christ or something?" Disgust groaned, shaking her head in disbelief **(don't be offended by that either peoples)**. Sadness immediately perked up and Joy ran over to her, helping her to her feet.

"Hello again!" The candyfloss elephant cried, bowing to the colourful beings, "I'm back for more of this fun game! Now, I read the last chapter- Uh, game and I see that Disgust can come up with some creative questions." **(Chapter? Oh gosh..)**

"I most certainly can." Disgust beamed proudly, flipping her hair. Bing Bong clapped.

"Give me a story one, then." He said, gesturing her.

Disgust took a breath in, then cleared her throat. "You end up finding your way back out of the memory dump and start searching. 'Where is she?' You ask yourself. Looking up at headquarters, you sigh, hoping she's in there safe and sound. You run over to a mind worker for advice and found out how to get back in Headquarters."

"You get back into headquarters and find Sadness in a corner crying. But you NEED to ask Joy something very important that needs to be discussed now, but you won't leave Sadness there feeling sad. Which would you rather do?"

"Wow, that was.. Depressing.." Anger mumbled from behind the green girl. She nodded. Meanwhile, Bing Bong looked rather thoughtful.

"Um.. That's difficult.. Unfortunately, I'd have to go and see Joy, but I'd be right with you Sadness!" He answered, giving a toothy grin to the blue girl. She sniffed back a tear. He sighed. "Oh Sadness.. Here, I'll give you one: Would you rather have me stay or go wherever the hell I go with me once the game's over?" He asked, trying to stay cheery. Sadness burst into tears and couldn't stop.

"Stay.." She mumbled, through large sobs. Even Joy shed a tear as the two hugged each other.

"Here we go again.." Mumbled the green girl.

 **-10 MINUTES OF CRYING STUFF LATER-**

"Alright, Beanpole!" Boomed the brick, storming over to the nerve, "Would you rather play Resident Evil 7 or The Evil Within?"

"Um.. Resident Evil 7.. The Evil Within is too horrifying!" Squealed Fear, shivering. He took a deep breath, relaxing himself like he was doing yoga.

"Cool, well, I've got one for that Redfloop," Disgust said, facing Anger with a devious expression. "Would you rather grab my.. Butt… don't you dare.." Her voice was stern when she said this, "or Joy's boobs? No saying neither or grabbing my butt."

"Too bad, because I'd choose your butt over the other option," Anger answered, ignoring her furious glare, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather be alone in the woods during daytime or with me and Cone nose in the woods during the night?"

"Well, the more the merrier, I suppose," Fear answered smartly, with a nod, "Joy, Would you rather go scuba diving or mountain climbing?"

"Scuba Diving is way more fun!" Joy chirped, with a big grin. Her eyes settled on the green girl, which were full of mischievous energy. "Disgust, would you rather eat broccoli or live a week without brushing your hair?" The green girl glowered at the star.

"Anything. But. Broccoli," She stormed, her hands on her hips. Her green eyes settled onto the star with darkness. "Alright Joy, Would you rather, in order to save your purpose for Riley, compete in the Hunger Games with everyone in the Mind World or be forced to sacrifice Bing Bong by killing him as demanded by the leader of the Mind Workers for a cause?"

"Oh.." Joy's voice and body suddenly became pale and weak like a China doll. Sadness quietly sniffed in her corner, burrowing her face in the pillow. Joy took a deep breath, then stretched her arms out. "I'd compete in the Hunger Games. They could be fun, _right?_ Now, Sadness!" Joy's voice was slightly panicky, "Would you rather go skinny dipping with Disgust or engage in BDSM with Anger?" She asked. Disgust scowled.

"Um.. Engage in BDSM.. with Anger.." Sadness quietly answered, her blue eyes wide with shock as she peered up from her pillow. Then she suddenly looked kind of devilish, but also kind of sad. "Disgust.. Please don't hate me after this.. Would you rather kiss Joy on the cheek or hug her for 30 minutes?"

"Seriously? Great, now the only one who hasn't asked me a not too bad WyR is _Fear,_ " Grumbled Disgust, crossing her arms, "And I'd kiss her on the check. No way I'm hugging her," She glanced at Joy, who smirked. Disgust scowled, waving off her grin. "Angry dofus, Would you rather reenact G-Easy's music video 'Me, Myself, and I' with.. Me.. or reenact the Music Video for 'Close' by Nick Jonas, also with yours truly? Say NEITHER I DARE YOU NOT _TO!_ " She said this with a lot of aggression.

"Okay, good grief greenie," Anger grumbled, glowering, "Neither."

"Since you answered that like you should, you get a nicer one," Disgust said, with a little smirk, "Would you rather hit 'the beanpole' on the gut or on the head?"

"Ah!" Fear squeaked, panting with panic. Anger snorted at him.

"On the head is always better. I can show you now." The red one growled, with a little smirk. He made his fist into a ball and banged it into the other one. Fear screamed like a 5 year old and tried not to faint. Instead, he ran like a bullet, all through HQ, getting away from the brick.

"Wonderful. Well, I'll give the last one to Sadness before we wrap this up," Disgust scoffed, turning to the teardrop, "Would you rather die crying or live without ever crying again?"

"I'll probably die crying anyway," Sadness answered, as she watched Fear bolt past. She sighed sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: THE CHAPTER IS COMPLETE DUDES! Thank you for reading and here the credits!**

 **-brazilianguy14 (No problem! I just put everyone's reviews in random order. Nice ones by the way!)**

 **-Crystal Ball (I don't really have any OTPs for IO, but I'm glad you do. I love Pocky too, although I don't each much of it).**

 **-Anonymous (Lovely ones.. truly).**

 **-Korrasami 88 (Cool one as usual).**

 **-SimpleCracker (Yes! Another awesome part! It seriously feels like I'm reading a Fanfic. I was originally going to choose the Fear in Pain option but I wanted to see more action so I chose the other one).**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (Hello again and nice ones!)**

 **-Orangebird124 (You are the master of Inappropriate ones, I must admit).**

 **-WriteofBliss (Um.. Great.. Job.. And I'll check out your story!)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Lol I actually prefer it if you don't use naughty ones. All the nicknames were awesome, as usual).**

 **Thank you everyone as usual and of course, R &R, and back to appropriate requests next chapter. Remember, they can still be wacky, just not naughty. Have fun and see you next time!**

 **~Ponystories**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: SUP BROS! LET'S SEE IF I CAN GET THIS OUT ON TIME! Whoa this is a short chapter.. *sniffles***

* * *

"Well, I suppose I'll start today, because we don't need a stupid Joy and Disgust fight straight away!" Growled Anger, eyeing two said emotions, who chuckled like they didn't know what he was talking about. "SHUSH! BEANPOLE!" He turned to the frightful nerve, "Would you rather live with Freddy for the rest of your life or Jason?" **(Fun fact; I was cosplayed as Jason for Halloween. I ended up looking like an idiot.)**

"NOT FNAF!" Fear cried, covering his eyes.

"Yeah, FNAF is so _Inside Out Q &A's_." Scoffed Disgust, breaking the fourth wall. **(So sorry ppl)**

"Um.. Probably Jason then!" Fear answered, sighing in relief that he had answered the question. "Joy.. Your graduation is tomorrow. Would you rather sing 'The Journey' or 'Do I make you Proud'?" **(Never heard of either.. Brb searching them up..)**

"Ooh, I love graduations! Freedom from school! Oh, and I'd sing 'Do I make you Proud?', because it's more of a song I can dance to," Joy answered, with a big grin, "Okay, Disgust-"

"You gotta pick me, don't you Joy?" Mumbled Disgust, scowling and crossing her arms. Joy laughed and ignored her.

"Would you rather lose your purpose or eat broccoli for the rest of your life?" The star questioned, with a smug grin. Disgust looked like vomiting.

"Well, Riley needs me, so I'd have that disgusting broccoli," The green girl glowered, giving a very unamused stare to Joy. Disgust opened her mouth to return her, but-

"Don't! We don't need another cat fight!" Fear squealed, waving his arms everywhere. Anger didn't look so impressed.

"OH COME ON BEANPOLE! YOU'LL RUIN THE DRAMA!" The brick grumbled.

"Since when are you into drama?" Disgust asked, giving him a strange glance. He shrugged. Disgust sighed. "Whatever. Tear-eyes, would you rather go on a sugar rush or get into a tickle fight with Blockity Brickity Block Block Brick?"

"Wait, so you're calling Sadness names too?" Joy asked, tutting, "You are so rude, Disgust." Disgust ignored her and eyed the teardrop, who was in her favorite corner.

"Um.. I'd go on a sugar rush.. I like candy.." Sadness answered, getting a strange look from all the emotions. Sadness bowed her head. "Um.. Sorry.." Joy laughed and shook her off, nodding at her to keep going. "Joy.. Would you rather eat as much candy as you want or live in a world made of candy?" **(I'd say as much candy as I want, because they might not be any internet in the candy world.. Seriously..)**

"Live in a world made of candy! It would AWESOME!" Joy cried, leaping in the air and twirling around, daydreaming she was already in a world of candy. She stopped and pointed at Fear, "Okay Fear, would you rather have a pen pal or an imaginary friend?"

"Well, we sort of already did have an imaginary friend.." He didn't say much else, because Sadness was already sniffling. He nervously glanced over at the door, waiting for that certain imaginary friend to appear. Everyone copied him, and they did this unusual activity for a few moments.

"Seriously? The only time he gets mentioned and doesn't show up? What the heck?" Disgust asked, shaking her head. Fear cleared his throat.

"Um.. Well.. I'd say.. Imaginary Friend because the pen pal might be a 40-year old trying to stalk us!" The nerve answered shakily, adjusting his tie **(A/N; don't trust ppl on the internet kids)**. "Um.. Joy.. Would you rather meet Len and Rin or meet Gumi and Mayu?"

"Probably Gumi and Mayu, because they're so cute!" Joy squealed, like an excited fan girl, as her glow seemed to shine a little brighter. "Okay, um.. Sadness! Would you rather sing the song Sweatshirt or Don't Mind?" **(Don't Mind! Damn, that's my jammm)**

"ACK! NOT SWEATSHIRT!" Growled Anger, covering his.. Ears.. and cringing.

"You can wear my, sweatshirt," Hummed Joy, giggling at his steamy head. Then she refocused on Sadness, who slowly peered up from her pillow.

"Um.. Probably Don't Mind.." She answered, though she looked like she would rather not sing anything. "Anger.. Would you rather have Riley grounded for a month or an entire year?"

"Easy! For a month. No way we're getting grounded for a year.." Anger cracked his knuckles while he said this. "Now, Greenface, would you rather live in a dimension with the worst fashion trends or the worst hairstyles?"

"Wherever that dimension is, I _do not_ wanna go there. Oh, and I'd say hairstyles. It doesn't mean I have join in," Disgust answered, pulling a grossed-out face, "I'll send it back to you, Brick Block Brickity Blockhead, Would you rather lose your purpose or be nice to the beanpole for the rest of your life?"

"I'LL NEVER BE NICE TO THAT BEANPOLE! But I don't wanna lose my purpose so.." Anger scowled, glaring at the Purple Urkel, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather get jumpscared by a balloon popping or an emotion wearing a scary mask and saying boo from behind you?"

"Um.. Balloon popping.. Though I hate balloons popping!" Fear squeaked, his eyes going wide, "Sadness! Would you rather read 'Alice In Wonderland' by Lewis Caroll or 'Paper Towns' by John Green?"

"'Paper Towns'. The other book is.. Weird.." Sadness answered, her lip trembling, "Disgust.. Would you rather watch 'The Cat in the Hat' movie with Mike Myers or 'A Bug's Life'?" **(The Cat in the Hat movie is literally my childhood nightmares.. Seriously..)**

"Well, 'The Cat in the Hat' is just creepy, so I'd say 'A Bug's Life'," Disgust answered, almost looking a little disturbed. Then she turned to Anger, who raised his brow at her. "It's roleplay time, Brick Block Brick Blockity!"

"Oh no.." Anger grumbled, rolling his eyes just like the green girl.

Disgust cleared her throat and began. "You wake up tied up in someone else's cellar. The place reeks of blood and decay. You try to move, but you feel numb. Then you hear footsteps. They get closer and closer, revealing the one who enslaved you. Ayano Aishi. She chuckles with an evil grin. She approaches you with something behind her back. 'What the hell?! Why am I down here?!' You shout, trying to get some info. Ayano pulls out a knife that was behind her back and stabs your shoulder and you let out a blood curdling scream in agony. You struggle, but that only makes the pain worse. 'Enjoy your stay,' Ayano says with a cold voice and continues to hurt you, knocking you out unconscious. And after 96 hours of torture, you can't take it anymore. Completely broken, you're desperate to make it stop, only at the cost of your friend's lives. You don't want to kill them, but you can't take this torture anymore. But your friends were always there for you and always cared about you, but then again, the pain was unbearable and Ayano would kill you if you don't do what she wants. Which would you rather do?" **(A/N; Few! That was a long one..)**

"Well, I suppose I'd save my friends and fight back against that.. Ayano or whatever her name is," Anger answered, his answer much shorter than the question. Fear looked like he was about to start hyperventilating from how long the question was. It didn't help that Anger pointed his stubby finger at him. "Beanpole! Would you rather play FNaF or read creepypasta?"

"Not more FNAF!" Fear cried, shutting his eyes, "Um.. Read creepypasta.. Because you can't actually see it!" He shivered, then shyly turned to Sadness. "Sadness, Would you rather watch Titanic forever or Dancer in the Dark?"

"Titanic is so stupid." Scoffed Disgust, shaking her head.

"Says the girl who insisted to have Dream Duty when Dream Productions was airing a Titanic dream." Joy pointed out, cackling. Disgust glared at her, crossing her arms, planning revenge. Sadness rolled around on her pillow.

"Um.. I'd say Dancer in the Dark.. The Titanic can be too dramatic.." The teardrop answered, staring at her coworkers. She bit her lip. "Um.. Anger.. Would you rather watch 'My Little Pony' or 'Doc Mcstuffins'?" **(HEY! MLP IS MY FAVE SHOW, BRO!)**

"Well, probably MLP, because that show actually does have some cool fight scenes here and there." Anger answered **(A/N; That's true! Go and search up 'Twilight Vs Tirek' on the internet to see probably the best fight scene!)** He scowled and smirked at Fear. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather let Joy or Disgust unexpectedly pounce on you?"

"Why on Earth would I pounce on him? Ew?" Disgust groaned, cringing and looking away.

"Says the girl that asked me if I should play with rude parts or not." Joy pointed out, applauding herself. Disgust glowered and flicked her hair. Fear gulped and quickly raised his voice before another fight started.

"Um.. Probably Joy… She seems more likely to do that.." Fear shakily answered, shutting his eyes in case anyone protested. They didn't, so he went on. "Um.. Joy, would you rather wear a polka dotted t-shirt or a sweatshirt?"

"You can wear my, Sweatshirt! Nah, I'm kidding," Joy laughed, as Anger scowled at her, "I'd wear a polka dotted t-shirt that looks like my dress." Joy patted down her dress and admired it, with a proud grin. "Disgust! Would you rather listen to True Love Restraint or listen to Twilight Homicide Song?"

"True Love Restraint. The other song is weird," Disgust answered, her face a bit grossed out, "Red Block Brick Block, Would you rather live with a million clones of the Beanpole or Teary-eyes?"

"Sadness. I can't stand that _BEANPOLE!_ " Anger aimed that last word right at the purple one, who squealed and leaped behind a memory shelf. Anger smirked. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather meet Eyeless Jack or meet Hoodie and Masky?"

"Probably Eyeless Jack.. I don't want my head to be bashed into a rock!" Fear cried, taking a deep breath and grabbing the memory shelf. "Um.. Sadness! Would you rather do a cute cosplay of Botan from Anne-Happy or do a kawaii cosplay of Sayaka Miki from Puella?"

"Um.. Sayaki Miki.. She looks more like me.." Sadness answered solemnly. She gazed over at Fear, who didn't look quite as nervous as before. "Fear, would you rather watch Jaws or Sharknado?" **(Damn.. Both of those annoy me..)**

"Um.. Probably Jaws.. Sharknado is too creepy." Fear answered, lacing his fingers together. He shook his head in dismay.

"Ok, I have one more for Disgust!" Joy cried, pointing cheerfully at the grumpy, green emotion. "Would you rather eat a plate of broccoli or read one whole book of Mathematics and answer all the questions in there?"

"Anything is better than broccoli.. Though I'm not a maths fan either.." Disgust answered, shaking her head. "Actually, I have one for you, Joy." The star raised her brow at this. Disgust grinned. "Would you rather lose your purpose or turn into an evil emotion that has a terrible purpose of making Riley be mean to everybody?"

"Wasn't that sort of a fan fic?" Fear asked, staring at the green and yellow emotions. The green one shrugged.

"Hm.. Well, I wouldn't want Riley to be mean to everyone.. So lose my purpose, though I could still try and help everyone else, right?" Joy asked, with an apprehensive grin. The emotions shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N: SUP BROS! I'm too damn lazy to edit.. Well, for now anyway.. so there will probably be some dumb grammar things. Credits!**

 **-Joylovesfear123 (Nice ones!)**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Yeah, Disgust for the win! Though Joy came a close second..)**

 **-Baymax1001 (Nice ones!)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Aw, is it finished already? Crap. Well, it was certainly very exciting and awesome. Nice question, by the way!)**

 **-Orangebird124 (BDSM stands for 'Bondage, Domination, Sadism and Masochism, which is a type of intercourse. Oh, and nice ones by the way!)**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-Crystal Ball (Awesome roleplay! And yeah, the world would be very boring without pocky and toast.)**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **WriterofBliss (Thank you!)**

 **CNBW (Oh, do you now? I don't ship StarNerve, but hey. And thanks for the compliment!)**

 **~Ponystories**


	17. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ THIS:**  
 **A/N: HAPPY SWEET 16TH CHAPTER! Anyways, these chapters are going to get smaller if people don't give me requests, dudes. So yeah, I'll try include some more drama, but please, I need more requests! Remember, they can be about anything, as long as it isn't rude!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Riley's school. She found her friends sitting in a little group, near the entrance, chatting about who-knows-what. Riley checked her phone. Class didn't start for at least 40 minutes. 40 minutes of boredom.

"Hey Riley." One of her friends said to her, giving her a wave. Riley smiled and joined her friends. An idea flashed in her head.

"Guys, I've just had an idea. For something we could do for 40 or so minutes."

"What?" The same friend asked, raising an eyebrow. All of Riley's friends stared at Riley, intrigued. The new girl grinned.

"We could play Would You Rather."

"That dumb game?" Another friend asked, rolling her eyes. "Come _on,_ Riley."

"It'll be fun, guys. Just try it. I've been wanting to play it since a few weeks ago," Riley said, retracing the voices and memories in her head. Her friends shrugged. Riley groaned. "Come on guys. Look, Ashley, Would you rather know that you're in a _Fanfiction_ or there are little people inside _your_ head?" **(A/N: 4TH WALL IS BEYOND BROKEN)**

"Seriously?" **(A/N: Should I start doing WyRs for Riley and her friends as well? Let me know in the reviews, and if yes, leave some questions for them! Lol.. Just for fun..)**

* * *

"Blocky Bricky Brickface," Disgust started, ignoring the red emotion's grouchy expression. "Would you rather be a Yangire or be a racist _and_ sexist guy? You're practically a Yangire anyway, apart from being cute." **(A/N: Damn Disgust.)**

Anger eyed her with his usual glare. "I'd be racist _and_ sexist then.." He growled and turned to Fear, who already looked like passing out. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather cosplay as Foxy from 'FNAF' or the Indominus Rex from 'Jurassic World'?"

"NOT _FNAF!_ I'd be the Indominus Rex," Fear hesitantly answered, breathing out in relief, "Joy, would you rather watch 'Lion King' or 'Lion Guard'?"

Joy had a thoughtful expression consume her face, before she grinned, "Probably 'Lion Guard', because it's happier!" She whirled around, her dress flowing, and pointed to Disgust, "Disgust! Would you be covered in dog slobber or be around sick kids?"

Disgust groaned, as if she was already experiencing both, "Be around sick kids. I can't _stand_ dog slobber! It's just _SO_ GROSS!" The green girl wiped out her dress. "Midget, would you rather meet someone racist or someone sexist?"

"I'd meet someone racist. I'd beat them up!" Anger hissed, cracking his knuckles. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather drown or be suffocated? NO NEITHER!"

"I'd drown, though I really wouldn't like to do anything," Fear puffed, wrapping his arms around his frail body. "Um.. Sadness… Would you rather watch the 'Dexter's Laboratory' episode 'D & DD' or 'Photo Finish'?"

"Um.. 'Photo Finish'.. I don't like the _other_ one.." Sadness solemnly answered, gazing up from near the console, as she leaned against it. "Joy.. Would you rather go to the Magic Kingdom or Animal Kingdom in Disney World?"

"Animal Kingdom would be way more exciting!" Joy answered, grinning, "Disgust! Would you rather watch those anti-drug commercials that ironically make everyone want to do drugs or watch very scary anti-smoking commercials that keep people from sleep?"

"NOT THOSE SMOKING ONES! ANYTHING BUT _THOSE!_ " Fear screamed, running around like a maniac, his arms waving everywhere. Sadness accidently touched a button on the console, which brought up a violet and green memory showing a very disturbing smoking ad. Fear passed out on the spot. **(A/N: Poor Fear. Lol, I once saw an anti-smoking commercial which had this girl drinking this water with a frog inside, for a dissection class. I still get nightmares.)**

"Ugh.. Smoking commercials can get pretty gruesome, so I say the anti-drugs," Disgust snorted, her lips retracting. Then she grinned darkly. "Sadness, would you rather cuddle with Anger on the couch or in front of your coworkers? Expect me, because I'd never _watch_ it."

"Says the emotion who actually _asked_ the question." Anger growled, giving her the evil eyes. Disgust crossed her arms, then clicked her fingers and pointed at the teardrop.

"Um.. On the couch.." Sadness awkwardly answered, trying to hide her faint blush. Sadness was not the type to blush, after all. Anger tried not to look too disturbed. Sadness sighed. "Anger… Would you rather eat a PB and J sandwich or go to Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

"KFC for the win! I can make a sandwich anytime," Anger answered, with a knowing smirk, "GREENFACE! Would you rather have your hair into an afro for the rest of your life or your dress turning into a gang outfit?" (A/N: Damn it feels good to be a gangster..)

"I'd wear a gang outfit. I could mix and match and it might look okay," Disgust's face expression didn't agree with this, but she shrugged it off. "Sadness, would you rather listen to Luka sing 'Lie' or listen to Oliver sing 'Tendris of Tenebrae'?"

"'Tendris of Tenebrae' is sadder.." Sadness sniffed, slumping further down next to the console. Suddenly, there was a noise at the trainstation of Headquarters. I think y'all are used to this now. Bing Bong waddled through again, bowing to the emotions. **(A/N: I totally agree, Orangebird, on this BB dying fact. Blame Crystal Ball.)**

"Ugh.. Let's go.." Disgust hissed to Fear and Anger, with a cringe. She didn't want to be rude to her coworkers or Bing Bong, but yet again, she didn't want to see all the crying. Fear and Anger followed her off to the side, leaving Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong.

"Hey guys! Okay, I've got a few for you. Trust me, they're happier this time," Bing Bong said, with a wink, as the girls chuckled nervously. "Joy, would you rather scream 'BOI!' or scream 'YOLOSWAG!'?" **(A/N: I'd scream both.. Hue hue..)**

"YOLOSWAG!" Joy cried out, leaping in the air as she cried this. Her glow seemed to shine a little brighter. Bing Bong laughed. Joy laughed along with him. "Okay, Bing Bong, would you rather be made out of doritos or have a potato gun?"

"Seriously, Joy? Potato gun? MADE OUT OF DORITOS?" Disgust asked, with her _'seriously'?_ Expression. Joy ignored her and faced Bing Bong, with a big smile.

"Doritos!" Bing Bong cried, imitating to pretend to have Doritos skin. **(A/N; illuminati confirmed.. I watch MLG, okay?)**. Joy laughed even harder, and even Sadness put on a grin. Disgust groaned, and eyed the three like they were small children. Bing Bong grinned. "Okay, here's one for Sadness: Would you rather be a scary costume for Halloween or a boring one?"

"AH! ANYTHING BUT A SCARY COSTUME!" Fear squeaked. Anger glared and slapped the beanpole, giving him a warning to scream nearby Anger again.

"Um.. I'd wear a boring costume.." Sadness answered, her voice still dry and full of misery. However, her eyes did look a little more energetic.

"What would that even look like?" Joy wondered, tapping her chin. "How could a Halloween costume be boring?"

"A Halloween costume could be boring if you don't put any effort into it," The green girl pointed out, eyeing the trio. "Besides, we're getting too old for that Halloween, Joy. It's for _little_ kids." **(A/N: DAMMMNN DISGUST WHY U DO THIS)**

"Oh come on Disgust, who doesn't like free candy?" Joy asked, semi-glaring at the green girl. Disgust glared back, crossing her arms. Joy put on a pissed-off face. "You're never too old for Halloween."

"Ack! Don't start fighting again!" Fear squeaked, shivering, "Here, Joy, would you rather go to the beach or go ice skating?"

"Ice skating. I mean, it's so much fun! We're on a Hockey team, after all. Right Bing Bong?" Joy asked. But Bing Bong had disappeared. Sadness started crying.

 **~10 MINUTES OF STUFF I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE LATER~**

"Um.. Fear," Sadness began, standing up and staring at the purple one. "Would you rather be in rainy weather or foggy weather?"

"Rainy weather. Foggy weather is more dangerous. I mean, you can't see anything in the fog, which could cause car accidents, falling over-"

" _BEANPOLE!_ " Snapped Anger, glaring at the nerve. He gulped and shut up immediately. Disgust raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.. Blocko Bricki Blocki Bricko, would you rather drive the console all day or beat up the beanpole _all_ day?" The green girl asked, with a little, twitching smirk.

"That's difficult.." Anger growled, as Fear shivered and took a few steps back from the brick. "Drive the console all day, though I'd much rather do _BOTH!_ " Anger approached Fear, his fists clenched. Fear squealed and ran away, as quick as he could. The girls laughed.

"Come on, let's wrap this up." Joy beamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finished! Thank y'all for reading and remember to leave some more reviews! Here are the creditz (z is intentional).**

 **-Orangebird124 (Awesome ones! Yes, I do include minor 4th wall breaker moments. Heh heh..)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Well, it was an awesome story! And that was an awesome question by the way.)**

 **-Crystal Ball (R.I.P! Hopefully you can come back from the dead to read this chapter.)**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Yeah, Disgust is just mean sometimes. Awesome ones, by the way.)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **-WriterofBliss (Oh well, Disgust thinks a lot of things are stupid.)**

 **-CNBW (Thank you! They are pretty funny.)**

 **See you all next time! Bye suckers!**

 **~Ponystories**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! CHAPTER 17! Damn.. Already? Time flies fast. Today we've got humans, drama, emotions and WyR! Enjoy! We'll do the humans first. You can skip them if you want. And to everyone who didn't leave requests, there's a review reply for you at the bottom** **.**

 **(Also, if you're catspats31, get the crap out of this story right now or I will report you. Most of the time I'm joking, but this time I'm not.)**

* * *

 **~HUMANS~**

"Fine," Ashley scoffed, "We'll play Would You Rather. Riley, would you rather make a short film or a full-length movie?"

"Now you're getting it!" Riley cheered, with a grin, "I'd say a full-length movie, because they're awesome!"

"Yeah. And they cost 300 million dollars." The other friend groaned, rolling her eyes. Riley sighed.

"Okay, Mia, would you rather go to Paris or NYC?" The blonde girl asked, giving her friend a cheeky glare.

"NYC is _life_ ," Mia answered, lacing her fingers together, like she was deadly serious. "Okay.. Ash, Would you rather have the most annoying friend in the world or the most stupidest?"

"Oh yeah, I already have both," Groaned Ashley, ignoring her friends glares, "I'm kidding. I'd say the most stupidest so I could take advantage of them," The three girls chuckled **(A/N: Damn Ash)**. "Right," Ashley spoke, clearing her throat, "Riley, Would you rather be in a movie or a professional hockey team?"

"Both would be awesome," Riley grinned, "But I'd really rather be in a professional hockey team."

"Seriously? You and your hockey Riley." Moaned Mia, with a bored, sarcastic expression. Mia was often bored and sarcastic. Riley rolled her eyes.

 **~EMOTIONS~**

"Red-as-heck, Would you rather give Sadness a noogie or a passionate kiss on the lips?" Disgust asked, staring directly at her red friend. He glared back.

"Greenie! Ugh.. I'd give her a kiss," Anger growled, crossing his arms. Sadness' usually-blue face went a pale pink. Joy giggled, causing Anger to scowl. "SHUT UP! BEANPOLE! Would you rather be slapped or be pushed by me? I'd happily do both." He said this while clenching his fists. Fear squeaked.

"Um.. I'd.. Say slapped.." The nerve gulped, while taking a few steps back. "Joy, would you rather dress up as R2-D2 or BB-8?" **(A/N: Star Wars.. Yay?)**

"BB-8 is cuter in my opinion," Joy answered, grinning, either possibly from the Anger and Sadness thing or from the Star Wars robot. "Disgust. You are locked in a small room with only a bowl of broccoli. You will be locked there for 2 weeks unless you eat the full bowl. Would rather stay there or eat the broccoli?"

"Broccoli? Seriously?" Grumbled Disgust, "Ugh.. Eat the broccoli then. I don't want to be trapped in some disgusting room," She brushed out her dress, "Sadness, would you rather give a Valentine card to everyone in Riley's mind or group hug your co-workers for an eternity?"

"Um.. Give a Valentine Card," Sadness slowly answered, laying on the floor. She looked up at all her friends. "Um.. Joy.. Would you rather win the Olympics or an election?"

"The Olympics are the _best!_ " Joy cried, waving her arms in the air like she had won such games. **(A/N: The Olympics are kinda boring in my opinion.. But hey.)** "Okay, Anger, would you rather hurt Riley that causes you to go mad or kill the other emotions for full control?"

"Really?" Groaned Anger, scowling, "I'd harm Riley.. Because if the others died then she wouldn't be normal anyway," He bit his lip, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather ride the scariest roller coaster or sit in a room full of spiders?"

"Ride a roller coaster! I can't take spiders!" Fear cried, cringing and glancing away. "Joy! Would you rather play 'Just Dance' or be in a flash mob?"

"Flash mobs for the win!" Laughed Joy, doing a dab **(A/N: I've always wanted to be part of a flash mob. Except I'd probably forget the dance.)** The yellow girl grinned and faced a certain green emotion. "Disgust, would you rather be fat or float in the air?"

"Float. That Beanpole _can_ already float," Disgust answered, eyeing the purple one **(A/N: Thanks Crystal Ball).** "Sadness… Would you rather kill me with a knife or with your hands? Say _neither._ " Disgust crossed her arms while semi-glaring at the teardrop. Sadness sniffed, one of her tears landing on the floor.

"Um.. Okay.. Neither then," She slowly answered, with her usual depressed expression, "Fear.. would you rather be lost on the Isla Nublar or on Raccom City?"

"Um.. Isla Nublar, though I wouldn't want to be with all the dinosaurs," Fear shivered, taking a step back, "Joy.. Would you rather eat cotton candy or popcorn?"

"Both are delicious, but I'd say popcorn! It's _so_ good!" Joy answered, grinning hungrily, "Alright, Anger! Would you rather watch Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life or Nyan Cat?" **(A/N: Shrek is Love.. That video.. SAVE MEEEEE)**

"Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. Nyan Cat is just annoying!" Anger scowled, clenching his fists and glaring. "Cone nose! Would you rather watch 'Salad Fingers' or 'Howtobasic'?"

"Hmph," Disgust scoffed, "'Salad Fingers'. 'Howtobasic' is _beyond_ disturbing," She cringed, putting her hands out in front of her. "Skippity-Happity-Girl, would you rather have Fear take you to a picnic or a spa?" **(A/N: Stop with the StarNerve please…)**

"You're calling me names too?" Joy questioned, her brow raised, "Okey dokey! And I'd say a picnic. Picnics are fun, right?" She grinned, Fear blushing a little. "Sadness, Would you rather listen to the saddest piano or the saddest violin?"

"Pianos.." Sadness sniffed, as if she was already imagining a piano, "Um.. Fear.. Would you rather get eaten by a T. Rex or a bear?"

"AH!" Fear cried, shivering, "Probably a bear. T. Rexes are scary!" The beanpole croaked, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay.. Joy.. Would you rather watch 'The Flintstones' or 'Yogi Bear'?"

"Ooh!" Joy piped up, making a thinking pose, "Probably 'The Flintstones' because it's funnier," She turned around and faced Disgust. "Disgust! Would you rather sniff a pile of dirty socks or wash a fat man's laundry?"

"Wash a fat man's laundry. At _least_ I could help the man become clean," Disgust answered, cringing, "Angry Brick Block, would you rather babysit a loud child or a smelly one?"

"Babysitting? _Great_!" Grumbled Anger, crossing his arms, "A smelly one, because I can't stand loud kids!" The brick scowled and shook his head. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather violently attack the other emotions or hurt yourself really really REALLY badly?"

"By the way you run around like an idiot, I'm _surprised_ you haven't hurt yourself really badly." Disgust pointed out, rolling her eyes. Fear chuckled nervously.

"Well, I don't think I can violently attack the other emotions so.." He answered, biting his lip, "Sadness, would you rather watch a Short film or a music video?"

"A music video. If it's a sad music video," Wept Sadness, rolling over on the floor, so she was on her back. "Um.. Disgust.. Would you rather watch American cartoons or watch anime?"

"Anime animation is.. Actually really beautiful and the shows are usually pretty good so anime," Disgust answered, with a grin **(A/N: Truth! Every time I watch anime I keep focusing on the freakin' animation. IT'S SO PRETTY!)** "Joy.. would you rather be mind-broken or be psychotic?" **(A/N: Like my Joy? My Joy is psychotic.. I'm sorry..)**

"Um.. Mind-broken. It isn't permanent, right?" The star asked, with a shrug. The others didn't reply. Except for Disgust.

"You might already be mind-broken, now that I think about it. You make us eat things off the _floor._ " Grumbled the green girl **(A/N: DAMN DISGUST!)**. Joy crossed her arms and glared. Fear's eyes winded, and Anger leaned back in satisfaction, ready to watch some more fighting. Sadness rolled onto her side, her back facing her coworkers.

Joy sighed, stretching out her arms and relaxing. "Okay! Anger.. would you rather dress up like a girl or give Sadness a kiss?"

"C'mon! I wanted to see a fight!" Anger stormed, crossing his arms. On the other hand, Fear looked outright relieved. Disgust changed the topic.

"Seriously? Another Sadness and Anger one? That is so _Inside Out Q &A's_." Groaned the green girl, breaking the fourth wall again. **(A.N: I really need to stop..)**

"Yes, I know! And I'd kiss her because there is no way I want to wear girly clothes!" Anger answered, crossing his stubby arms. "Joy.. Would you rather watch The fall of the Disco Dancer or watch 8 episodes of 'Happy Tree Friends'?"

"The Disco Dancer, though I would prefer neither," Joy answered, looking a little disturbed, "Sadness, would you rather cosplay as Oka Ruto or cosplay as Kuu Dere?"

"Um.. Kuu Dere because she looks more like me," Sadness answered solemnly, still on the floor and turned around, "Joy.. Would you rather Riley date Jordan or an OC?"

"Well, an OC because then we could make him how we want!" Joy answered happily, then she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Jordan and Riley are just friends, after all," She winked at the other emotions, "All right! Disgust, would you rather lose your shoes or scarf?"

"Scarf. I'm not walking around barefoot like you do, Joy!" Disgust answered, cringing and eyeing Joy's feet. Joy wiggled her.. Toes? Which caused Disgust to groan. "Whatever. Bricky Blockity Bricky Block, Would you rather switch clothes with.. Your girlfriend.. Sadness or Joy?" She made a dreamy face at the red block. He growled.

"I'm not together with anyone! And I'd swap clothes with Sadness because I'm not wearing a dress!" Anger answered, glaring at his co workers. He sighed. "Kid, would you rather drink red Hawaiian fruit punch or Gatorade?"

"Um.. Fruit Punch.. It's nicer." Sadness answered, still on the floor.

"Okay, I have one more for you, Sadness!" Joy cried, smiling at the teardrop. "Would you rather watch the 'Family Guy' episode 'The Splendid Source' or 'No Chris Left Behind'?"

"'No Chris Left Behind,'" Sadness answered depressingly, "It's sadder."

"Alright, that's a wrap!" Joy cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed all the regular Joy and Disgust fighting and of course, the humans! Credits away and thank you for all the reviews!**

 **-Crystal Ball (Yeah boi! THE INTERNET IS LIFE! You and Orangebird124 should get into a debate about physics.)**

 **-Guest (Nice ones!)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Yeah, I'd probably smite him as well. And you have a pretty happy life. Good luck with your ex!) (Joy; Yeah..?)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (You're back! Nices ones, as usual!)**

 **-brazillianguy14 (Hope you enjoyed your travelling and nice ones!)**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Nice ones again and yes, bad bad Disgust.) (*smacks Disgust*) (Disgust; What the heck was that for?) (For insulting Halloween. Shame on you, shame shame shame.) (Disgust; Whatever.) (Oh, and nice ones for Riley and her homies!)**

 **-Orangebird124 (Yeah, I have to agree. Don't let Crystal Ball bring back Bing Bong. And thank you so much for supporting me! You're awesome!)**

 **-REVIEW REPLIES-**

 **WriterofBliss- Yeah, I have to agree. Usually every so few chapters I allow inappropriate ones. But thank you for your opinion!**

 **CNBW (No problem and I'm glad I kept you entertained! Joy and Disgust will eventually fight.. Maybe in the finale..)**

 **Thank you everyone and see you next time!**

 **~Ponystories**


	19. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ THIS DAMN: A/N: Hey losers! Why do I keep calling you losers? So rude.. Anyway, moving on, I have some stuff to say.**

 **First of all, a few days ago, I got a review from someone called catspats31. I think most of you know who he/she (most of us think it's a he) is now. They left a review saying I was breaking the rules. However, Orangebird124 told me that I was not. So I ended up blocking and reporting cats for goodness' sakes. So hopefully this story doesn't get taken down, since I ended up explaining to FanFiction the whole story. I ever mentioned in the Author's Note in the last chapter for catpats31 not to review, but they did anyway.**

 **Catspats31, if you're reading this, there are many other stories on this website that need your reporting. Also, I was literally crediting people in the Author's Note. And lastly, it's actually really rude to put the violation of rules as a question. I know what you mean by breaking the rules of interactivity. But I'm just crediting people in a different way and not trying to mention fans. Even if I do use the PM way, I could still get taken down for 'violation' since I'm still using people's requests, especially if I credit them. There is no reason to report me. Thank you for reading.**  
 **Ok, now we've got that stupidity over and done with, there's one more thing I'm going to say: The finale isn't going to be for a while, so chill bros! It'll probably be around chapter 30, but of course, if enough people say so, I can always extend it longer.**

 **This note is going on for too long, so I better shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~HUMANS~**

"Okay, Riley, Would you rather be high or psycho?" Ashley asked, grinning. Riley gave her a weird look.

"I'd be high, because psychos are pretty deadly," Riley replied, crossing her arms. **(A/N: Like my Joy! I need to stop discriminating my emotions..)**. The blonde-haired girl flipped her hair and focused on Mia. "Mia.. Would you rather have the messiest hair or the messiest clothing?"

"My hair is always messy," Mia answered darkly, folding her arms across her chest and leaning her head back. Mia was a bit of a goth. She was even showing this by wearing black clothing and make-up. "Ashley, would you rather be kidnapped or abandoned?"

"Kidnapped, 'cause I could probably escape," Ashley beamed fiercely, making sort of a tiger-like position. Her friends giggled. Ashley often tried to be the 'tough' one. Then she turned around, looking out into the distance. "Hey Riley! Your boyfriend's coming!"

"Jordan is not my boyfriend!" Scowled Riley. The afro-headed, goofy boy walked over to the girls. He grinned and gave them a wave, before standing next to Riley.

"So, are you two together yet or whatever?" Mia questioned, in her usual, droopy voice. Ashley snorted, covering her mouth.

"No!" Riley growled, gritting her teeth. Ashley grinned, giving out a mischievous beam.

"Riley and Jordan, sitting in a tree, H-a-v-i-n-g-s-e-" **(A/N: ASH!)**

"SHUT UP!" Riley boomed, clenching her fists. Then she breathed out. "Okay, Jordan, we're playing Would You Rather. Know how to play that game?" Jordan nodded. Riley grinned. "Perfect. I'll give one to you. SHUT UP, ASHLEY!" She glared at her sniggering friend, then back at Jordan. "Okay, Would you rather run 100 laps or swim 100 laps?"

"Swimming is cool, man." Jordan replied, clicking at Riley. She clicked back and the two smiled at each other. "Okay, I'll give one to you, dude. Would you rather fail at a geometry test or a math test?" (A/N: I'd fail at both..)

"Well, geometry is sort of a maths test so I'd fail at that," Riley answered, shrugging. Jordan nodded. The two smiled and looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I've got one for you, afro-head!" Ashley chirped up **(A/N: What, is Ashley the new Disgust?)** suddenly, standing on her toes and sniggering, "Would you rather kiss Riley on the Ferris wheel or at a fancy restaurant?"

"WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER!" Yelled Riley, scowling fiercely.

"Um.. I'd.. K-kiss.. Her on a ferris wheel.." Jordan panted, suddenly going very pale. Ashley giggled, cupping her mouth.

"Riley and Jordan, sitting in a tree-"

"SHUT UP!"

 **~EMOTIONS~**

"Brickity Blocko Bricked Blockman," Disgust began, eyeing the red one, "Would you rather babysit 5 noisy kids for a week or wear girly clothes?"

"I _can't_ stand kids! Girly clothes!" Growled Anger, scowling and crossing his arms, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather be a serial killer or an emotion that nobody likes and that everyone is afraid of? I can relate to the latter here."

"Wait, so you're afraid of Fear?" Teased Disgust, putting her hands on her hips. Joy burst out laughing, and even Sadness put on a little smile.

" _NO!_ " Boomed Anger, embers flying from his head. "SHUT UP!" The emotions stopped laughing. The red one growled warningly, then pointed his stubby finger at the nerve to answer.

"We found out what Anger's afraid of!" The females cried in the background, giggling like pre-teen children. Anger gritted his teeth at them.

"I'LL FIND OUT WHAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" He threatened, and the girls finally shut up. On the other hand, Fear was talking.

"Um.. Be a serial killer.. I could still help Riley, right? And that doesn't mean I have to.. Y'know, kill anyone," Fear answered nervously. The other emotions raised their eyebrows. Fear chuckled lightly. "Joy! Would you rather watch 'The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show' episode, 'Snoopy: Man's Best Friend' or 'The Lost Ballpark'?"

"'Snoopy: Man's Best Friend'! It's cuter!" Joy answered, grinning. "Okay, Disgust, would you rather be in Madoka Kaname's place or be in Kokona Haruka's place?"

"Madoka Kaname's is cooler," Disgust answered thoughtfully, "Brick Breath! Would you rather end up crying in front of your coworkers someday or nearly fall into the Memory Dump only for Fear to save you while all of the Mind World watch it happen and a Mind Worker films it?"

Anger scowled, crossing his arms. "I'd cry if it meant I wouldn't be filmed!"

"I'd film you." Disgust pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Then I'd put it on YouTube." Anger glared at her.

"BEANPOLE!" He growled, clenching his fists and pointing at Fear, "Would you rather get lost in the subconscious or be forgotten?"

"Uh!" Fear croaked, "I'd go in Subconscious.. Then try and get out.. IF I CAN!" He cried, covering his head. "Sadness! Would you rather be happy or keep on being sad the rest of your life?"

"I'd be happy.. It would be nice for a change.." Sadness sniffed, hanging out near the window and peering out at the islands of personality.

"Oh Sadness, don't worry. You're fine the way you are!" Joy exclaimed, patting the teardrop's navy blue hair. Sadness kept sniffing.

"I'm just sad.." She mumbled, looking down at her legs.

"You found your purpose, Sadness! We all respect you now!" Joy comforted, kneeling down next to the teardrop and rubbing her shoulder. **(A/N: So… Sappy..)** Sadness started crying.

"Great. She's crying and Bing Bong hasn't even got past the memory shelves yet." Grumbled Disgust, gesturing to the train station. **(A/N: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY ORANGEBIRD124. CRYSTAL BALL! Are you two gonna nuke each other in the reviews?)**

"Hey everyone!" Bing Bong called out, waving to the emotions, "Got any WyRs for me?" Sadness started wailing.

"Um," Fear began quickly, "Would you rather scream 'MIDORI GURINUUUUU!' or scream 'GRAB A KNIFU AND END SOMEONE'S LIFU!'?"

"That's pretty dark for you, Fear," Bing Bong pointed out, "Anyway, I'd scream Midori. I'll give one to you, Anger."

"Great." The brick growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you rather eat SweetTarts or an M&M McFlurry from McDonald's?" The candyfloss creature asked, with a big, toothy grin. **(A/N: WHAT THE HECK ARE SWEETARTS?! Sorry IDK what they are)**

"McFlurries taste better," Anger grinned hungrily. He rubbed his.. Stomach.. (A/N: Do emotions use the toilet?), trying to ignore the sobbing Sadness in the background.

"Here's one for you too, Disgust," Bing Bong bowed at the green emotion, "Would you rather have the stupidest laugh or the stupidest smile?"

"Stupidest laugh. Like I'm going to laugh." Groaned Disgust, flicking her hair.

"I bet I can get you to laugh, Disgust!" Joy called from with Sadness. Disgust turned around and faced her.

"No you can't."

"Okay," Joy inquired, taking her hands off the crying Sadness and bolting over to the green girl, "HERE COMES THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

"NO! Get your childish stupidities away from me!" Disgust cried dramatically, putting her hands in front of her and cringing. Joy ignored her and wagged her yellow fingers. Anger started laughing himself silly and Fear ran away to hide. Sadness kept crying. Disgust disappeared a memory shelf, flattening out her dress, hiding herself. Disgust breathed out slowly. "Good riddance." She said, her view covered by memory orbs and shelves. She was safe.. _For now.._

"RAH!" Joy cried, popping up next to her, with an evil grin.

"ACK! SHOO, JOY!" Disgust cringed, getting out from behind the memory shelves. She groaned, stopping. "This is really ruining my hair." She patted her head down neatly, trying to stop a lone hair from sticking up. Joy came up right behind her, the green emotion unaware, as now she thought she saw a splatter on her dress. Joy then tickled Disgust's sides. "HEY!" Yelled the green girl, spinning around and facing the yellow one. "ENOUGH, JOY! Fine, here's one for you: Would you rather watch 'Howtobasic' or 'The Greatest Freak Out Ever series'?"

"The Greatest Freak Out Ever! It can actually be funny at some parts," Joy giggled while saying this, cooling herself down. "Sadness! Would you rather watch SSundee and Crainer play SkyFactory 2 or watch Shane Dawson fight the bee from his try not to cringe challenge 2?"

"Um.. SSundee and Crainer play SkyFactory," Sadness answered solemnly, still weak from the crying. "Fear.. Would you rather watch 'Charlie The Unicorn' or 'The 3 Tails'?"

"'Charlie The Unicorn' is too disturbing!" Fear shivered, biting his lip, "I'll send it back to you, Sadness. Would you rather go to Splish Splash or to Niagara Falls?" **(A/N: Lol, I laughed at 'Splish Splash'. If you know me well, then you know I laugh at the stupidest things.)**

"Niagara Falls.. Splish Splash is too.. Exciting.. That makes me sad," Sadness answered slowly, now lying on the floor, "Joy.. Would you rather meet Korra or Nick Wilde?"

"Korra is awesome!" Joy cheered brightly. Then she grinned darkly and faced Anger. "Anger.. Would you rather sing a lullaby to.. Your girlfriend.. Sadness or carry her bridal style wherever you two go?"

"SADNESS AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Anger roared, clenching his fists. "And I'd sing her a stupid lullaby," He glared at the other emotions. "DON'T YOU GET ANY IDEAS!" He growled and crossed his arms. "Greenface, would you rather drink blood or lose your thumb?"

"YUCK!" Exclaimed Disgust, cringing, "Seriously? Oh, and I'd lose my thumb. There is NO way I'm drinking.. B-blood," She tried not to puke. "Sadness, Would you rather do an ASMR video or a Mukbang video?" **(A/N: The girl on the Mukbang's voice sounds sort of like mine..)**

"ASMR.. I'm not a Mukbang fan.." Sadness answered solemnly, rolling over onto her side. "Joy.. Would you rather have the power of speed or flight?"

"Flight!" Joy cried, jumping up on leg, as if she was already trying to fly. "It's awesome!" She then swirled around and faced Disgust. "Disgust! Would you rather get stuck in a haunted house or get kidnapped by a burglar?"

"Stuck in haunted house. I don't want to get caught by a disgusting burglar," The green girl answered sassily, flipping her hair "Bricked Block Brick Blocked Bricky, would you rather cosplay as Hibari Ruri or cosplay as Ren Edoka?"

"Ren Edoka. Why would I be the other one?" Anger grumpily answered. He crossed his arms and faced Fear, who shivered. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather watch 'Sausage Party' or 'Ted'?" **(A/N: Sausage Party makes my Disgust and Fear go ballistic)**

"Um.. 'Ted'. 'Sausage Party' is.. Creepy," Fear answered, cringing, lacing his fingers together, "Sadness.. Would you rather lay on top of me or Disgust?"

"Ugh!" Disgust cringed, looking away.

"Um.. Sorry Fear.. But I'd say you," Sadness replied slowly, her tears on the floor. "Joy.. Would you rather go to Six Flags: Great Adventure or Six Flags: Hurricane Harbor?"

"Six Flags: Hurricane Harbor! It's cooler!" Joy exclaimed, beaming like the sun, "Anger, would you rather have a PlayStation 4 or an Xbox One?"

"Xbox One. They're better," Anger answered, smirking like he knew it all, "BEANPOLE! Would you rather watch the 'Psycho' scene where the woman gets stabbed to death in the shower or watch videos in G major?"

"G major! I can't watch that scene!" Fear cried, covering his large eyes. "Joy! Would you rather watch LeafyIsHere sue Keemstar with all the drama or watch to Leafy roast someone someone with memes and logical points?"

"ROAST FOR THE WIN!" Joy cheered, leaping into the air for.. Well, joy.

"Um.. I've got one for you, Joy," Sadness spoke up depressingly. All the emotions faced the teardrop, who sniffed. "Would you rather give the author of this fanfic a trophy or a medal?" **(A/N: Aw… Thanks!)**

"I think they deserve both!" Joy answered, clapping and grinning. "Alrighty, that's it-"

"Actually, no, it's not," Disgust suddenly stepped forward, rather boldly. "I've got one for Fear," She took a huge breath in. "Roleplay time. Walking down the corridors with a dying flashlight, you attempt to run faster, but also try not to with the thought of Follower chasing you, Greeter popping out and killing you, or missing Waiter. While walking, you hear a growl and immediately turn and see Waiter, so you flash your flashlight at him, receiving a groan and him rubbing his eyes. Then you continue to walk and almost ran into Greeter and immediately turn around and flash your flashlight at Follower, who was getting too close for comfort. Breathing heavily, you continue down the corridor when Greeter left. You then found yourself jogging, then faster, and faster, and faster until you were running. While Running and flashing your flashlight in all directions to keep the creatures away. Then you ended up at the door at the end of the hall. Then you open the door and run out, but immediately jump back into the corridor once you realized that there was a deep pit that would almost certainly kill you. But the monsters were behind you, ready to pounce and tear you apart. You're panicking as the creatures get closer and something tells you to jump, but you know that the height will kill you, but the monsters would kill you too. Which would you rather do?"

"Whoa.." The emotions gaped at the green girl, who winked at them. Fear gulped.

"Um.. I'd rather die of heights." Fear shakily answered. Joy grinned.

"Okay! I have one for you too, Fear!" She cried, making Fear sweat bead. The star crossed her arms. "Fear, Would you rather listen to Okaasan or listen to Fear Garden?"

"Okaasan! The other one is horrifying!" Fear squealed, passing out. The others sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG I FINISHED YAY! Sorry for the long A/N at the start. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed and here are the credits**

 **-Crystal Ball (Lol, you and Orangebird will get into a huge debate, I know it.)**

 **-brazilianguy14 (Nice ones!)**

 **-Orangebird124 (Thank you again! Hopefully Crystal Ball won't make BB appear anymore..)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Lol, she sounds like one. Nice one, by the way.) (Fear; *Gulps* No! It was bad!) (Shush, Fear!)**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Awesome ones! Everyone had a blast.) (Ashley; Riley and Jordan, sitting in a tree..) (Where the hell did you come from?) (Ashley; I've been here the whole time..)**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **-CNBW: Yeah, I'm sad too. But don't worry, the finale is a little while away. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bye people and see you later!**

 **~Ponystories**


	20. FINALE! (Please read AN)

**PLEASE READ:**  
 **A/N: Yo yo yo! I've got some news for y'all. Unfortunately there is bad news but there's also good news as well! Hold onto your seats, ladies and gents! It's time explain all the stuff on this story..**

 **Bad news time. Okay, people in the reviews are telling me now that this story will probably get deleted, no matter if I report catspats31. In that case scenario, I realized that I didn't want to get into any more trouble, so I came to the decision to discontinue this story. Yes, ladies and gents, this will be the last chapter. I'm so sorry! It's just I can't risk it any longer. But wait! I've got good news as well!**

 **People are suggesting that instead of making a proper story, I could make a forum instead. So I took their advice and made a forum for this story! It's called 'Inside Out: Q &A's, Games and more', which is where WyR is going to go. When you get there, the topic will be 'WyR: Round 1' and that's where you can join in! All the rules are on that topic. Everyone is welcome to join and it's not just for WyR! Like I said, more info is there. Oh, and the link to the forum is on my profile page!**

 **Okay, ladies and gents, here is the final chapter of the story version of WyR. Enjoy!**

* * *

~HUMANS~

"Okay, Riley," Ashley began, grinning, "Would you rather be really popular but have bad grades or have the best grades ever but have literally no friends?"

"Be popular! I can always improve my grades, right?" Riley answered, shrugging. Then she turned to Mia, who was looking up gothic pictures on the internet. "Mia, would you rather go blind or mute?"

"Mute is the sound of silence," Mia answered. Everyone gave her a strange look, but she ignored them. "Ashley, would you rather be betrayed by one of your friends or have a teacher that doesn't - and never will - like you?"

"All the teachers hate me anyway," Ashley shrugged, chuckling. "If this was the old days I'd probably be in hospital from all the belt whips," Then she turned to Jordan, who looked a little dazed. "Afro-boy! Would you rather get kicked out of whatever sport you play at school or be benched during the biggest game of that sport?"

"Dude, I'd be benched. At least I could be there, yo," Jordan answered lazily. "Dude, Mia, Would you rather be teased by someone or harassed?"

"Teasing contains no physical violence," Mia answered. "I get teased anyway. People don't like the fact that I keep mentioning Black Veil Brides," Everyone gave her weird looks. Mia ignored them. "Riley, would you rather have bulimia or bipolar?" **(A/N: Both emotion related, eh?)**

"Um.. Probably bipolar. I don't think I could live with Bulimia," Riley answered, crossing her arms. "Ashley, would you rather be anorexic or have binge eating disorder?"

"Anorexic. Only because bingeing isn't swag," Ashley answered, with a cool expression. "Afro-boy, would you rather play basketball or soccer? With your girlfriend.."

"WE ARE _NOT_ TOGETHER!" Riley shouted, getting the attention of a lot of students. Ashley ignored her and gestured for Jordan to answer.

"I'd play basketball. It's sick, bro." Jordan answered, nodding cooly. Ashley grinned darkly.

"Great, now Riley," She turned to her blonde friend, "Would you rather kiss Meg or Jordan?"

"OH COME ON! I'M NOT GAY AND JORDAN AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Riley angrily shouted, scowling. She groaned at her friends. "Fine, Jordan."

Ashley burst into the giggles. "When are you going to do the smoochies and have a baby?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I _SLAP_ YOU!"

"Wait, I've got one for you too, Riley," Jordan spoke up. Ashley and a couple of her groupies cooed in the background. Jordan cleared his throat. "Riley, dude, would you rather use applesauce or egg yolk as shampoo?"

"At least applesauce smells nicer." Riley answered, her aggression seemingly vanishing.

"Yes, and you'll use it in the shower with _Jordan_." Ashley teased. **(A/N: DA FUDGE?!)** Riley glared at her.

* * *

"Right, teary-eyes," Disgust asked, with a small grin, "Would you rather give Anger a big hug or try to tickle me?"

"I like hugs.." Sadness solemnly answered, getting exclaims of 'aw!' from all around her. She was back in her favorite corner, laying on all the pillows. "Fear.. Would you rather watch 'Robot Chicken' or 'Aqua Team Hunger Force'?"

"'Robot Chicken'. The other one is too weird for words!" Fear gulped, shivering. "Joy, would you rather watch 'Madagascar' or 'Zootopia'?"

Joy grinned and danced around. "I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT-"

"Come on Joy, you can't say that 'Zootopia' is worse than 'Madagascar'. That's like saying broccoli is _better_ than ice-cream." Disgust pointed out, flinching at the word 'broccoli'.

"No, I just like the song. I was going to say 'Zootopia'," Joy grumbled, eyeing Disgust. The green girl groaned. Joy smiled once more and pointed at Disgust. "Disgust, Would you rather have a really uncomfortable bed that could easily mess up your hair or have no bed at all and end up sleeping on the cold hard floor with nothing to keep you warm?"

"Ugh, there is no way I'm sleeping on the disgusting floor," Disgust answered, cringing. "Red Mc Brickblob, Would you rather slip on a banana peel every fifteen minutes or listen to 'I Love You' from 'Barney and Friends' a hundred thousand times while being tied to a chair?"

"I'd rather slip on a banana peel every 5 minutes than hearing that _crap!_ " Anger scowled, crossing his red, stubby arms. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather go on a scary roller coaster or go bungee-jumping?"

"AH! I'd go on a roller coaster because bungee-jumping… is too much!" Fear squealed, taking a few steps back. "Sadness, would you rather call out Onision for his crap or call out Keemstar for his crap?" **(A/N: Guess what? I was researching I found out there's a website called 'Wikitubia'. Great.)**

"Onision has done worse things," Sadness answered, briefly glancing up from her pillow. "Joy.. Would you rather meet IA or meet Megurine Luka?"

"Megurine Luka is cooler!" Joy exclaimed, smiling. **(A/N: Sorry CB..)** "Disgust, would you rather hang out with Meg Griffin or Chris Griffin?"

Disgust cringed. "Probably Meg Griffin, only because Chris is super fat," She answered, flipping her hair **(A/N: Damn Disgust!)** Then a wicked grin consumed her face. "Beanpole.. Would you rather search up Fear x Anger fanart or search up Fear x Anger fanfics?"

"WHAT?!" Fear panicked, almost fainting. Anger growled, embers flying from his head.

"No neither. Oh, I can show you some if you want!" Disgust seemed to be enjoying torturing the male emotions, especially when Fear passed out. Anger crossed his arms, glaring at the green emotion. Joy was sniggering and Sadness was sobbing into her pillow.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Anger boomed, mad from confusion. Disgust ran over to the console and pressed a few buttons. Some green memories appeared on screen, showing some very disturbing Anger x Fear fanart. Anger looked beyond shocked. "I.. I didn't know hell was _real_!" **(A/N: Sorry Fear x Anger fans!)**

"Well, now you do. Besides, I figured that out ages ago when I first met _you._ " Disgust teased, as Anger's head exploded into flames.

"Huh..?" Fear questioned, as he awoke from fainting. Then he saw Anger exploding and he squealed.

"Your question, remember?" Disgust asked, as the fanart on the screen disappeared. Fear gulped, remembering such question.

"Fine! The fanfics because at least it's _not_ visual!" He cried, covering his large eyes. He started to ask his next question, but then..

"No! I want revenge!" Anger scowled at all of his coworkers, his fists clenched. "GREENFACE! Would you rather listen to Jekll & Hyde by Miku and IA or listen to Human Equation by SF A2 Miki?"

"Ugh, Human Equation only because the other one is about extreme romance," Disgust answered, crossing her arms. "Ms. Happy face, would you rather meet Freddy Fazbear or Eric Cartman?"

"NOT FNAF!" Fear cried, passing out again.

"Good riddance!" Anger called in triumph, grinning.

"Um, hello? This is sunny's question." Groaned Disgust, cocking her head towards Joy.

"Eric Cartman, because Freddy is Freddy," Joy answered, shrugging. "Sadness, would you rather play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' or spin the bottle with Anger?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I HAVE A ROMANTIC AFFAIR WITH MY COWORKERS?" Anger boomed, his head getting steamy again. All Sadness did was roll around on her pillow.

"Spin the bottle.. 7 minutes is too long.. It wastes more life.." Sadness answered, rather depressingly. Well, she is Sadness. "Um.. Joy.. Would you rather have Fear's fast energy or Anger's strong punches?"

"Oh, you saying I'm strong?" Anger asked, flexing his muscles. Disgust groaned.

Joy smiled. "Well, I already do have a lot of energy, so I'll have the punches," She answered brightly. Suddenly Fear awoke again, and he began looking around in confusion. Joy grinned. "Fear! Would you rather do the Salt & Ice challenge or the Milk Chug challenge?"

"No way I'm doing the Salt & Ice challenge! The Milk Chug challenge," Fear answered. "Though I would never want to," He took a deep breath. "Sadness, would you rather read 'Twilight' or 'Fifty Shades of Grey'?"

"'Twilight' is my favorite book," Sadness answered, with an actual grin ( **A/N: Oh Sadness, so many people are going to hate you)**. "Joy.. Would you rather do eyeball licking or the cinnamon challenge?"

"The cinnamon challenge! I mean, the eyeball licking would be kind of gross," Joy cringed a little as she answered this. "Anger, Would you rather sing the 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' song to your girlfriend, Sadness or dress up as a vampire and then playfully chase her all around Headquarters?" **(A/N: That song is mah childhood!)**

" _STUPID_ SADNESS IS NOT MY DARN GIRLFRIEND!" Anger boomed, even making Disgust shiver a little. Sadness, looking rather hurt, started sobbing nosily into her pillow, which sounded more like wails. Anger gasped. "Look, Sadness, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" The little red man cried, running over to her pillow section. "I was just angry! Just ignore me, okay? Better now?" He asked comfortingly to the crying heap. She stopped wailing and moved into a sitting up position.

"Okay.." She answered softly, wiping the last tear from her eye. Anger nodded with a smile at her then faced the others, who were sniggering. Anger growled at them.

"I'm answering the question now!" He barked, getting their attention. "I'd sing 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'," He stared at all of his coworkers. "JOY! Would you rather chase that beanpole around with an air horn or plaster the frosting all over his face? I wish I had that honour.."

Joy glanced at Fear sympathetically, before back to the others. "Probably use an air-horn. It's more fun in my opinion," Joy grinned, "Disgust, would you rather do the 100 coats of nail polish challenge or the Kylie Jenner lip challenge?"

"Ugh, the 100 coats of nail polish, only because the lip one is stupid," Disgust answered, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Sadness, would you rather let your boyfriend Anger tickle-"

"SADNESS IS NOT-" Anger began, before seeing the look on Sadness' face. "Sorry, never mind, go on, greenie."

Disgust groaned. "Anyway, would you rather let your boyfriend Anger tickle your armpits or your feet?"

"Um.. my feet.." Sadness answered, rather slowly and solemnly. "Fear.. would you rather listen to 'Leave' or listen to 'The Lost Ones Weeping'?"

Fear was thoughtful. "Probably 'Leave', though it's a sad song." He answered shakily.

"Yo! I've got one for bricko block," Disgust called, stepping forward. "Would you rather debunk the Marina Joyce situation or debunk the lies that Keemstar tells?"

"I'll debunk that Keemstar idiot!" Growled Anger, crossing his arms.

"Ooh! I've got one for you too, Anger!" Joy cried, suddenly glowing brightly. "Would you rather watch 'Happy Tree Friends' or play 'Can Your Pet'?"

"'Can Your Pet?' Because I'm not watching that stupid show." Anger answered, scowling. He eyed all of his coworkers. "Have you got anymore for me?"

"Actually, yes," Disgust spoke up again. "Would you rather have Fear's little girl screams or cry candy like the MVP/Bing Bong?" **(A/N: Don't worry everyone, BB isn't actually going to appear.)**

"Cry candy. AND HE BETTER NOT SHOW UP!" Anger yelled, staring all over Headquarters. No one appeared, thank goodness.

"Well, that's a wrap!" Joy said, a little sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: AND SO WYR ENDS! The chapter version of it anyway. I'm just as sad as you are. Even though I'm excited for the forums, WyR will never really be the same as it was here and for that, I'm sorry. Catspats31 and everyone else is technically right, so I'm sorry to disappoint you. But hopefully you can come join in on the forums and although it'll be different, we can still have fun! Like I said, the link is on my profile, so feel free to join da par-tay whenever you want. Guests, I left a note on the rules and explanations for you to read. Anyway, here are the credits. *sniffs***

 **-HollyAnne1084 (Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for telling me what Sweet tarts are and possibly see you in the forum!)**

 **-The Creativity Queen 101 (Nice ones as usual!)**

 **-Orangebird124 (Whoa! You two are gonna nuke each other? Don't turn the reviews/forum into a battleground! Anyway, nice ones as usual!)**

 **-SimpleCracker (Lovely one.. truly..)**

 **-Crystal Ball (Nice ones and yes, GURINUUUU!)**

 **-Korrasami 88**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **-CNBW (Lol, I haven't really watched Keemstar, so y'know. Maybe you can request some for the forum? Who knows..)**

 **Thanks to the others as well, and see you all later! (Hopefully in the forum)**

 **~Ponystories**


End file.
